Unredeemed Heart
by williewildcat
Summary: AU! Dean returns home after six years hoping to make things right with Brooklyn but he soon realizes things have changed. How will he react and can he win Brooklyn's heart again?
1. The Lost Son Returns

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Dean sat in the Impala as he remained pulled alongside the road. The sign stared at him reminding him of the life he had left behind.

_Welcome to Davenport!!_

He wanted to turn around and watch the blaring blend of red and blue with a splash of yellow and white vanish in his rearview mirror but he stayed and instead pulled the slip of paper from his jacket and flipped it open carefully studying the address scribbled on it.

_1183 Ellicott_

Dean carefully folded the paper back over and placed it in his wallet. It had been six years since he was here last. Six years since he left her. Dean slipped out a worn photo and studied it letting a small smile creep up on his lips. He could hear her voice in his mind on that last day.

_I will never love anyone else…._

But that undying promise also stung at his heart as he had broken her heart by up and leaving her without so much a letter or phone call which led him back to the reason why he was parked here just on the other side of the city limits. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his baby trying to think of what to tell her, if she would listen.

Dean knew he wasn't going to be welcomed back with open loving arms but he was determined to make things right by her, she deserved that much.

"Well here goes nothing," he muttered before starting up the Impala. He slowly eased back onto the highway and into town.

* * *

As Dean rolled through downtown he eased in the first open spot and hopped out. He wondered if Caleb was still around and knew where to start. He was in luck, Antonio's was still there and open.

Caleb was cleaning tables and the floor after the lunch rush when Dean stepped in. The man squinted his eyes thinking they were playing tricks on him. But his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Hey Caleb," Dean smiled uneasily. Caleb straightened up and dropped the cloth in the bucket on the chair. He stood there staring at Dean like he was returning from the dead which to most people he was dead.

"Dean? Dean Winchester?" Dean shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"Last time I checked," he shrugged his shoulders. Caleb tilted his head and studied the man's appearance seeing six years had not been too kind on him. His clothing was worn and his face had stubble showing up in spots. But his green eyes were still flashing and just as piercing when he had left. Caleb wasn't sure if he wanted to deck or hug him so he remained standing at a distance from Dean.

"Look I understand if you aren't really thrilled to see me."

"Dean why are you here? Why now after six years?" Caleb asked with a small hint of coldness in his voice.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked away and everywhere else but Caleb's questioning gaze.

"Never mind, I figured it out. You're back for her. Well if you think she's gonna just come running back to you after what happened you better take a little reality check."

"Caleb I know she's not going to be pleased to see me but I want to talk to her and try to explain my actions," Dean slipped his hands in his pockets and felt the ring that was buried inside the left one. His fingers toyed with the smooth silver band as he felt Caleb's weighted stare continue to burn holes into his head.

"Well consider it a friendly warning. I mean she was pretty devastated when you left. She wouldn't come out of her room for days and Mom and Dad damn near had her committed but….."

"But what?" Dean raised an eyebrow waiting for Caleb to finish.

"Never mind Dean," he sighed and went back to cleaning tables but stopped and looked back up at the hunter.

"If you are looking for her she'll be at home. She's not working today."

Dean nodded and thanked Caleb before turning to leave. Caleb slung the cloth down and raced around the table grabbing Dean's arm.

"If I were you I wouldn't try to rekindle anything at least not off the bat. Brooklyn still loves you but that love's been buried by six years of bitterness and anger."

"Thanks Caleb," Dean prepared to leave again but Caleb found himself pulling the man into an embrace.

"You were a total asshole for hurting my sister but I am glad to see you. Maybe you two can work things out."

"I hope so," Dean pulled back and left Caleb.

* * *

Dean felt his heart pounding and hands shake and sweat as he parked down the street from the house. It was still the same as he remembered except now the wraparound porch had been redone and a swinging bench was at one end. He noticed several kids' toys sitting up by the door and wondered who the owner was.

He struggled to form the words he wanted to say in his mind knowing she would probably just hit him first. Dean didn't realize it was going to be so much harder than he thought when he decided to come back to Davenport.

The man looked up seeing a Chevy Avalanche pull up in the driveway. Dean sat lower in the seat as he saw her get out. Brooklyn looked as if she never aged one day. Her fiery red hair was tied back and her eyes were still a soulful shade of grey. Dean spotted another woman get out of the car and recognized her as her best friend Jo Harvelle. Man in high school she was the hellcat and nearly got expelled for fighting on more than one occasion.

Dean continued to watch as they stepped to the back doors and each on retrieved a child of about six or seven years old. Brooklyn held a girl with hair like hers while Jo had a boy with unruly dark hair and some of the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. Dean found himself intrigued by the little copper haired girl.

"Mama can Jimmy and I play out back?"

"Of course Tristan," she put her daughter down as Jo put Jimmy down and watched the pair run hand in hand towards the back. Brooklyn watched as the two played on the swing set laughing and seeing who could swing the highest without getting scared first.

"Those two are inseparable," Jo smiled over at Brooklyn.

"Yep," Brooklyn sighed.

"You know what Jimmy told me? He said to me, 'Mama I'm gonna marry Tristan someday.'"

"I wouldn't doubt it with those two. One can't go too far without the other one close by."

Jo saw the sadness in her eyes and knew she was thinking about Dean again. Even after six years her heart was still lost to him.

"Brook, he left you six years ago with no explanation call or letter."

"I know Jo…." Brooklyn went to fetch the grocery bags from the back and headed inside with Jo.

Dean could see it was going to be a challenge talking to her alone but he was going to do it. Jo would just have to get over it. He slowly drove away but his exit wasn't going by unnoticed. Brooklyn watched as the Impala slowly crept by and felt her heart begin to beat faster like it did whenever she saw the car and more importantly its driver.

It couldn't be the same one…..Could it? But then she saw the Iowa plate on back and her uncertainty was immediately erased. Dean was back.

* * *

**Okay new story I know......But this one has been floating around and I have a good outline planned out!**


	2. Reflections of The Last Night

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Dean dropped his bags off at the hotel and slipped out his phone. He wondered if Sam would pick up given it had been what a year since they last spoke and that was when Dean needed money. The man flipped his cell open and scrolled down until Sam's number was highlighted. His thumb toyed with the send button for a few seconds before pushing down the bright green button.

"Hello?" The sleepy voice answered.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Dean?" Sam sounded surprised but quickly his tone changed, "Alright what happened this time and how much?"

"What? No I don't need anything. I'm back Sam."

Sam sat up and looked over seeing Jess was still asleep. He quickly sneaked out of bed and tiptoed into the hallway.

"You're back here in Davenport?"

"Yeah I just in earlier today and stopped in to say hi to Caleb."

"Well you know he owns the place now right?"

"No," Dean was a bit shocked by his news.

"Well after Antonio died Caleb bought the place and turned it around."

Dean grimaced as he had missed the funeral let alone just now found out the gentle Italian had passed away.

"I didn't know," Dean whispered.

"Well if you had tried to keep in touch a bit more you would've known. Tell me something Dean did you come back for her?"

Dean remained silent and swore he could feel Sam's hard chocolate eyes burning into the back of head.

"If this is what this is all about……" Sam started to say but Dean cut him off.

"Yeah it is alright? I saw her or rather I watched her and she looks great," Dean grinned to himself.

"Did you also see Tristan?"

"Is that her name?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam admitted. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell his brother the rest.

"I saw Jo too and did she have a kid? Little guy with brown hair and blue eyes?"

"Yeah that's Jimmy her son. Her fiancé was killed overseas but he got to see Jimmy when he was born and about three times after that."

Dean sunk lower realizing how much had changed and how much the people he knew moved on in his absence. Why did he stay away for so long?

"Is Brooklyn seeing anyone?" Dean inquired.

"Uh well there's this guy named Ric who has been hanging around the last six months. He's a teacher over at the high school."

"Oh," Dean said deflated.

"But honestly I have no idea what is going on between them. But given how you decided to just up and make tracks I can understand if she's moved on," Sam didn't hesitate to make that point.

"Okay Samantha I get it. Everyone's pissed off at me but I came back. I could've just as easily stayed away and never returned."

Dean was beginning to get irritated with his brother's holier than thou attitude towards him. His brother wasn't holding back anything but he knew Sam had come to love her like a sister in high school and Dean didn't know that Sam was there to help pick up the pieces, both he and Jess.

"Yeah well whatever it is you have in mind you better watch what you say and how you say it."

"I got the message loud and clear. Listen are you gonna be around tonight?"

"Jess and I will be over in Quincy for dinner with her grandparents."

"Have you popped the question?"

Sam found himself shrugging as Dean had turned the tables on him.

"Not yet…." He drawled.

"Well why not?"

"I dunno….Hey this isn't about me Dean. Look I'll call you later after we get home okay? Where are you staying at?"

Dean had to look at his key card to see it was the Super 8.

"Super 8 over there by the river."

"Alright well I gotta get going," Sam said goodbye and hung up. Dean snapped his phone shut and collapsed against the bed. His thoughts went back to that last night.

* * *

_Six years earlier…._

"I got accepted," Brooklyn grinned and waved the letter in her hand.

Dean took the letter and read it feeling dread fill his soul. Brooklyn saw the fear and anxiety ringing his emerald pools. She frowned as Dean handed it back.

"Dean what is it?"

"You're going to go to Michigan?"

"Well yeah they have a great pre-law program. You know I wanted to go to there."

Dean swallowed hard as this had put a damper on what he had in mind after high school.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"And do what!?" He threw his hands up.

"There's a lot up there. Look you know I have wanted to get out of Davenport for four years now."

"And what if you meet someone else huh? Then what!?"

"Whoa hold up there," Brooklyn clenched her jaw tightly, "Who said anything about me wanting anyone else? It's you I want damn it!"

"Oh sure by what leaving and going out of state?!"

Brooklyn couldn't believe this. Where was this coming from?

"But you're not hearing me; I want you to come with me."

"And what leave Sam?"

"He can come with us. I thought about all of this. My grandparents live up there and they have a house."

"Oh so we should just uproot him just so you can fulfill some fantasy notion of yours?!"

"You know what you should just go home and cool off then we can talk about this tomorrow okay?"

Dean pressed his lips tightly and stuck out his hand.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"I am not going to sit back and watch as you go off to Michigan and gallivant around and hope and worry you're gonna hook up with some random stranger."

Brooklyn realized what he wanted and felt her eyes begin to brim with tears. She began to cry as she took the chain off from around her neck and handed his ring back over to him.

"Keep the chain," she said bitterly and ran inside the house. Caleb had witnessed the entire thing and stepped outside just as Dean got in the Impala and sped away. Gravel and rocks kicked up as rubber squealed furiously against the rough road.

Caleb looked back inside to see his sister crying her heart out on the couch. Her face was buried in the pillow but the thin cushion did little to muffle her anguished sobs.

* * *

Dean now realized how cold and callous he was to her that night. But he was stupid, so damn stupid to just let her go like that. His hand reached deep within the pocket and retrieved the ring. He was going to propose after high school but never got the chance. It took him six years to get his priorities straight and get over being selfish and thinking only of himself.

* * *

Brooklyn was at the table going through the newspaper when there was a knock on the door. She looked up to see Ric waving through the screen door. Brooklyn smiled and waved him in as he had a stack of tests waiting to be graded.

"Lemme guess, you need help," Ric grinned and dropped the stack on the table.

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly.

Brooklyn sat back and crossed her arms while narrowing her eyes in a playful manner.

"Alaric Saltzman, how many times must I bail you out?"

His grin grew wider as she grabbed a stack and took a pen from his bag and started grading. Ric reached over and covered her hand with his.

"But you know I'm good for it though," he stood and leaned over kissing her on the lips.

"Yeah yeah," she smiled sweetly.

Dean felt his heart freeze as he witnessed the kiss they shared. Well he was determined to get her back and kick the hot guy out on his ass.

* * *

**Ric is the same Ric from Vampire Diaries....I'm just borrowing him ;) Thanks again everyone for the support!**


	3. The Truth

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean waited until Ric left and slipped through the shadows to the screen door. He saw Brooklyn washing up dishes and moving around the kitchen. He raised his hand to knock but stopped when he saw Tristan waddle in. Dean just watched and listened.

"Mommy I had a bad dream," Tristan was rubbing her eyes and sniffling. Brooklyn dropped down and picked her sobbing daughter. He continued watching as she carried Tristan to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Brooklyn dabbed away the tiny tears.

"Clowns…." She hiccupped. Brooklyn sighed as she was having the clown nightmares again. She thought it was over but she was wrong. Ever since that one Halloween night when one of her neighbors had been dressed up as an evil clown and unintentionally scared her, Tristan had been having nightmares on and off.

"Where's Hawkeye?" She noticed the little stuffed mascot was missing.

"I dunno," Tristan sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Brooklyn saw just how much she looked like her father right then and there.

"Well let's go find that silly bird okay?" Her daughter nodded her head and Brooklyn carried her down the hall towards her room. Hawkeye, it turned out, was hiding between the wall and mattress. Brooklyn made sure she was tucked in tight with her little stuffed bird before leaving Tristan alone. It didn't take long for the little girl to fall asleep with Hawkeye clutched tightly in her arms. Brooklyn leaned down and kissed her tiny forehead before stroking her face and turning to leave.

Dean waited until Brooklyn returned alone then rapped lightly on the door. He waited and watched as she approached.

"Ric if you forgot your computer I told you……" She stopped mid sentence when she noticed who was at the door.

"Dean," Brooklyn was at a loss for words at the sight of her high school sweetheart standing on the other side.

"Long time no see," he cracked a small smile. Brooklyn stood there feeling the spectrum of emotions running though her all over again.

"That's putting it lightly," Brooklyn crossed her arms over her chest and hardened her stare. Dean could feel the anger in his old flame but it didn't deter him.

"So why are you here?"

Dean stood there and looked towards the ground. Brooklyn tapped her fingers on her arms waiting for Dean to say something anything.

"Dean why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you," he slowly drawled out then forced his chin to meet her now icy stare. Brooklyn stood there for a few moments and sighed heavily before opening the screen door.

"Don't make me regret this," Dean could only nod and quietly shuffled inside.

"Shoes," Brooklyn pointed down at his boots.

"Sorry," Dean gulped hard and toed off the dirty footwear. Already he had screwed up in her eyes.

"Coat," she took his jacket and put it on the coat rack. Dean licked his lips and bit down on his lip feeling about two inches tall. He suspected she was getting some thrill out of watching him squirm before her but if Brooklyn did she wasn't showing any outward signs of such.

"So when did you get back?"

"Uh just today," he found he couldn't look her in the eyes realizing it meant seeing the pain and hurt staring him right back.

"I know. I saw your car earlier today. You're lucky Jo didn't see ya or she would've gone after you."

"You did?" Brooklyn nodded and looked at him with a hint of amusement twinkle in her grey eyes.

"Dean Jonathan Winchester, I've known you since the sixth grade and recognize that car anywhere."

"Oh yeah," Dean rubbed the back of his neck feeling like a total jackass. How could he have not thought Brooklyn wouldn't see him? He just kept shoveling himself a deeper hole.

"I suppose since you're here I should offer you some coffee," Brooklyn turned and headed towards the small kitchen. Dean quickly followed noticing how tiny but comforting her home was. His sharp eyes spotted a college degree from the University of Iowa. So she did go to college only it wasn't in Michigan like she had wanted.

"So Jo still wants to kick my ass huh?" Dean took the hot mug.

"That would be putting it lightly, Dean. I'm surprised Caleb didn't. After you left he was gunning for you."

"Oh," Was all Dean could say.

"Big time too along with just about everyone in my family including Sam wanted a piece of your hide."

"I didn't know…." Dean started but Brooklyn shot up a hand.

"Stop right there okay? The last six years were pretty hard for me Dean. You didn't know I was almost committed did you?"

"No…." He stuttered.

"You hurt me pretty bad Dean. That day was the worst day of my life. It should've been the happiest. I had been accepted into Michigan and thought you would be happy for me but instead you were a total asshole and dumped me then left the next day without so much as a fucking goodbye."

Dean just sat there letting her vent as he deserved to be on the receiving end of her anger. It was nothing compared to the damage he did.

"I wouldn't eat and couldn't sleep without seeing your face. I turned down Michigan and instead went to Iowa and got my degree in history and teach over at the high school now. Had to give up my dreams of law school and going into environmental law," Dean heard the bitterness in her voice and could only sit there and take what she dished out.

"But somehow things have worked out," she took a drink of coffee, "I still have my family a job and most importantly Tristan."

"How old is she?" Dean carefully asked.

"Six," Brooklyn took another drink.

"So she was born…."

"August 20, 2003," Brooklyn said quickly.

Dean absorbed the information and started begin to wonder what if…..

"Is Tristan mine?"

Brooklyn nearly spat out her coffee and looked up at Dean.

"Why do you ask?" She quickly stood up and put her cup in the sink.

"She's six years old right? And the last time……"

Brooklyn was gripping the edge of the counter and her knuckles were turning white. Dean got up and leaned against the counter. He was afraid to touch her for fear of being slapped but he swallowed his trepidation and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Brooklyn, is Tristan my daughter?"

"Yes! Yes she's your daughter alright!?!"

Dean's jaw dropped as the words spilled out from her lips. Her eyes watered and lip trembled as Brooklyn darted out the kitchen and into the living room. Dean stood there numb all over at the startling revelation. Did she know she was pregnant when he left or after? Why didn't he know about her sooner?!

Dean closed his eyes and forced the air into his lungs. He had a daughter.

* * *

**I wasn't about to stretch that part out.....Next update soon!!!**


	4. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

_Six years earlier….._

Brooklyn was pacing frantically in her room as the timer counted down to zero.

_Please…..Don't let it be positive……_

As soon as it beeped she rushed in her bathroom and felt her heart stop. Staring straight back at her were two perfect pink lines. She was pregnant. But she was only 18 years old! Her hands were trembling uncontrollably as she held the stick in her hands and collapsed on the toilet. Brooklyn let the stick drop out of her hands and as she let her face fall into her waiting hands.

Caleb had heard his sister's sobs and quietly slipped in her room. He followed the crying until it led him to the bathroom and his crying sister.

"Brook," Caleb dropped down and took her in his arms.

"Caleb I'm pregnant," she wailed into his shoulder. Caleb didn't know what to say.

* * *

_Present time…._

Dean felt like a total douche. He had ignored her phone calls and voicemails and even sent back the letters she wrote him without even opening a single one. All these years she tried to tell him about Tristan only to turn her out again and again. He was lucky she even told him Tristan was his. She could've lied and said no that she was the result of a one night stand or from another guy she dated but no she was honest.

He didn't deserve any chance that would come his way.

Brooklyn cleared her throat and Dean looked up. Her face was still splotchy and eyes bloodshot as she stood in the doorway. He straightened up seeing her approach with a bundle of envelopes in her hand.

"I hung on to these thinking someday you would actually grow some balls and return," She shot out her hand gesturing for him to take them.

"Call them Chicken Soup for the Asshole's Soul," Dean took it as a sign his welcome had worn out here for now. He took the stack and made a hasty exit.

Dean got in his car noticing how thick the stack really was. She had tried so many times to reach out to him but again the asshole in him just turned his back on her when she needed him the most. He really screwed up big time. Putting the stack beside him, Dean slowly drove away back to his hotel room. Tomorrow he would go see Sam and find out some information on this hot stud Ric.

The room was dark and quiet except for the air conditioner running when Dean returned. He flipped on the light and flung his jacket on one of the beds while sitting down on the other staring at the stack held tightly in his hand. Hesitation and reluctance threatened to creep up and prevent him from opening the first letter but Dean squashed his fears and opened up the first letter.

_Dean,_

_Sam gave me your new address in the hopes you would reach out but I doubt it after the way you so abruptly left but here goes._

_I'm pregnant Dean. I just learned I'm about eight weeks along meaning it happened during our last time together. Do you remember that night? It was right around graduation time. You and I had sneaked up into Sam's tree house since both our parents were home. We were trying to keep quiet so I was on top the whole time. God the way you felt was beyond any words, the way it felt when your body exploded within me was pure heaven. Do you remember what you told me? I do. You told me you loved me more than your very life and never wanted to be apart from me. I took those words to heart Dean._

_We had so much planned out you and me but now those dreams are shattered. If you have any soul left you'll read this and see that you need to come home if not for me than for the child I am carrying._

_Brook_

Dean ran his hand over his face. It had been the first and last time they didn't take precautions and wound up getting her pregnant. God he should've opened that letter. But there was so much he should've done differently.

"God Brook I'm so sorry," he whispered to himself, "I let you down and I let Tristan down."

He couldn't bring himself to read another one for it only to reflect the pain and emptiness she endured for six long emotional years. Dean wiped away the tears that were now running down his face. He missed out on so much because he couldn't and wouldn't swallow his fucking pride and just go back.

At that moment his phone went off. Dean reached over and saw it was Sam.

"Yeah," he wiped his eyes and cleared his voice.

"Dude are you alright?" Sam asked clearly worried.

"Yeah I was just waking up," Dean lied.

Sam knew better and suspected it had something to do with Brooklyn.

"Listen we're home and if you want me to stop by I can."

"Yeah actually that would be great since I haven't eaten yet. Meet me at Antonio's in 20 minutes?"

"Sure fine," Sam hung up.

* * *

Dean cleaned up hoping Sam wouldn't see he had been crying and moping over what was lost. Twenty minutes later Sam stepped in Antonio's seeing Dean in the back corner with a beer in hand. The younger Winchester waved over at Caleb who was helping a customer and slid in the booth across from his brother.

"I went and saw her," Dean admitted.

"And you're still in one piece?"

"Why didn't you tell me Tristan was my daughter?"

"Brooklyn wouldn't tell anyone but we all knew the truth. She tried getting in touch with you but all her letters were sent back and your number was disconnected."

Dean looked over at his brother.

"You could've called me."

"Again Dean you number was disconnected and when I got an address for you you would move within a month. So you tell me where it was my responsibility to tell you you had a daughter? You could've just as easily picked up the phone and called her. But you didn't Dean instead you opted to remain out of her life until now."

Dean knew Sam had a point but he could've tried harder to get in touch with him. Caleb appeared and saw the uneasiness between the brothers.

"I can come back later," he offered.

"No it's cool Caleb. I'll have the special and add an extra order of fries for me would ya?"

"Sure," Caleb smiled up at Sam and turned to get his order in.

"Caleb didn't deck me," Dean said.

"Well Caleb always did have a soft spot for you. He always believed you would stay with Brook and now that you're back I think he is hoping you'll finally stay. So tell me Dean are you staying or are you going to just flee in the night like last time?"

"Sam you're being a real asshole ya know? Is it bad enough that I'm kicking my own ass about the path of destruction I left? I wanted to talk to you about this Ric guy."

"Fine I'll drop the ass tearing for now," Sam held up his hands in surrender. "What do you want to know about Ric?"

* * *

**Sam just won't give up on being the interrogator huh? **


	5. First Crack In The Ice

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys *sighs*

Thank again everyone for the unwavering support!!!

* * *

Dean chomped down on the meatball grinder and double heaping of fries as Sam started to explain everything he could on Ric.

"He popped up the first of the year to take over old man Turner's job."

"No way, old man Turner finally retired huh?" Dean took another gulp of beer.

"Yep, anyways he came in and instantly was rather smitten with Brook. He didn't care about Tristan and doesn't see her as any hindrance in terms of dating."

Dean felt the sharp stab of jealousy at the thought of Ric making the move on her so fast. But then again he wasn't around for six years. Dean continued eating while Sam continued.

"From what I've heard he's from some small town in South Dakota, some dot on a map."

"And?" Dean looked up from his meal with mouth full of food.

"Dean the guy doesn't exactly broadcast his personal life. But there are the rumors though."

"Rumors what rumors?" Dean stopped mid chew.

"Some of the faculty was saying he fled his last job because he got into a fight with a parent. One said he got a student pregnant. But these are just rumors."

Dean still felt uneasy about the whole thing. Sam saw the look on his brother's face and immediately spoke up.

"Dean I know what you're thinking and don't……"

"What?" Dean finished off his beer.

"If you're thinking about confront him don't. I don't need to be the one to haul your ass to jail."

"Well then little brother of mine perhaps you can help me."

"No," Sam waved his hand.

"Sam I'm not asking for you to do anything illegal alright? Just get into that database you have and see if there's anything on this guy. You can still do that right?"

"Dean…" Sam whined.

"That's my boy," he patted Sam's face and stood to pay then leave. Sam slumped down in his seat knowing he was going to kick himself later for this but then again he was curious about Ric as well.

Dean sat on the bed and looked at the unopened stack of letters afraid to open another one and read the stinging seething words of his old love. But he had to know, had to know what he missed out on.

* * *

_Six years earlier….._

Brooklyn snapped her phone shut and sat at the kitchen table staring at nothing in particular. She was 16 weeks along and starting to show. Her hand instinctively went to her growing belly and carefully ran along it. Her parents had been supportive as they were eager for their first grandchild but also saddened that she was in such a deep depression over Dean's actions.

There was a knock on the door and Brooklyn looked up seeing Jo and Jimmy at the door. She waved them in and stood to greet them.

"How ya doing?" Jo held her friend's face in her hands.

"I think the morning sickness is finally over," she managed a tiny smile.

"Yeah that's always a blessing," Jo sat down with Jimmy in her lap. He looked so much like his dad.

"How's my little guy doing?" Brooklyn ruffled her hair through the dark mop watching Jimmy giggle and pull away.

"Baby," he pointed at her belly. Brooklyn nodded and put his little hand on her stomach. His eyes lit up and mouth formed a perfect "O".

"Baby," Jimmy was lost in total awe and wonder as he put his other hand on her stomach feeling the movements inside.

"So are you having a boy or girl?" Jo asked.

"I find out this week when I go in," she looked down at her body, "I'm hoping for a girl."

"See there you go! Think positive Brook. I hate seeing you so sad and depressed like this."

"I know Jo but he hasn't called and all the letters I write are returned. Sam's been trying to help but even he's getting pissed off at his brother."

"Well you don't need that bastard Brook. You have me, Caleb, your parents and everyone else."

Brooklyn smiled weakly and took Jo's hand squeezing it tight.

* * *

_Present_

Dean was sprawled on the bed sound asleep. He had started to read the next letter but set it aside as his heart had been ripped by her words.

_Dean,_

_I told myself that perhaps my first letter being returned was a mistake or oversight so I am trying again. I am now 4 months pregnant and you are having a daughter. A daughter that will probably never see her father as she takes her first steps or say her first word or go on her first date or drive for the first time. A father that fled to fulfill his own selfish needs and behave like a child. _

Dean had stopped right there as enclosed was a copy of the sonogram showing Tristan at four months inside the womb. He had run his fingers delicately over the image knowing this was another joyous event he had missed out on. So Dean had put it aside wishing to stop before her words shattered his heart anymore.

As he slept his phone went off sending him into a frenzy searching for it.

"Hello?"

"Dean," Brooklyn's voice came over the other end.

"Brook, uh hi," Dean smacked his forehead for the lame greeting.

"Okay…..Look I did some thinking and I want you to meet Tristan. I don't want her to suffer or be the one hurting in all this. But I swear if you run again….."

"Brooklyn I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying," Dean heard himself say with a firm certainty.

"Tell me why I should believe any of what you just said," Brooklyn wasn't buying his affirmation.

"Look I fucked up alright? I let you down and I let Tristan down so please just let me have the chance to make things right?"

Brooklyn smirked on the other end knowing he was teetering on groveling.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but alright though I shouldn't even be listening to this begging and groveling. Be at my house tomorrow night seven o'clock. I'll cook dinner."

"Alright," he fought to hide the giddiness in his voice.

"But don't think this is an invite to rekindle anything."

"Oh yeah sure, I just wanna see our daughter," he said though Dean was already concocting a way to do just that.

"Okay then I will see you tomorrow," she said.

"Wait what about your boyfriend?"

"Ric will understand since he knows about you minus the traumatic details."

"Thank you," he said with a deep seated gratefulness.

"I didn't do it for you Dean; I did it to spare Tristan any heartache," she shot back.

"I understand and I will be there tomorrow," Dean hung up feeling his heart soaring high. He was determined to get the family he had given up on six years ago.

Brooklyn looked over seeing Caleb on the couch. Her brother was listening closely to the entire conversation and couldn't but help to smile.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Brooklyn just admit it you still love him," Caleb teased.

"Caleb, this is dinner is not to rekindle any dying flames. I want Tristan to get to know her father not pick up where we left off."

Caleb knew better as his sister still carried a large torch for Dean. Hell, she had the photo of them from when they went camping senior year sitting on her dresser.

"Don't you have a restaurant to close?"

"Ash is covering tonight and besides I wanna know what are you planning to make?"

"Haven't really thought about it," Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders.

"Well can I make a suggestion? Why don't I put together lasagna from the restaurant and you just pop it in the oven. I'll even throw in breadsticks and salad along with some gelato for Tristan. Come on sis what do you say?"

"Caleb I know what you're doing and it will not work," Brooklyn eyed him with a warning stare.

"What a brother cannot help his sister out?" Caleb asked innocently.

"Since when were you ever innocent?" She punched him playfully in the shoulder.

* * *

Sam spent some time looking up anything he could on Alaric "Ric" Saltzman and found something of interest. He printed out the article and headed towards the Super 8.

**Okay next update soon!!!!**


	6. Father and Daughter

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Dean checked and double checked his appearance before getting dressed. He had shaved and checking to make sure he didn't miss any spot. Dean wanted everything to be just right. Sure Brooklyn wasn't giving him the green light for them but perhaps this dinner would crack the door open. He scrounged around his bag and laughed out loud when he found his best jeans. Then Dean retrieved his nicest long sleeved button up shirt then cleaned up his boots and jacket.

* * *

Caleb had left already but the lasagna was cooking and the bread was in the basket still hot from the oven. Brooklyn set the table as Tristan wandered in.

"Can I play with Jimmy?"

Brooklyn looked down at her daughter and shook her head.

"Not tonight sweetie, we have someone coming over for dinner."

"But I wanna play with Jimmy!" She stomped her foot down.

"I said no young lady and besides Jimmy's at his grandpa's for the night."

"Awwww," she whined and bounced up and down.

Brooklyn sighed and scooped her up carrying her down the hall to her room. Tristan crossed her arms and kicked her heels on the bed as she continued to pout.

"Tristan Danneel Ravenwood," Brooklyn stood with her hands on her hips knowing her daughter was engaging her in another battle of wills. Tristan was not going to win this round.

"If you do not quit pouting, I won't allow Jimmy to come over for a week."

Tristan's mouth dropped at the thought of not seeing her blue eyed playmate especially for an entire week! Brooklyn watched as her daughter relented and slid off the bed and allowed to be changed into nicer clothes.

* * *

Dean sat in his baby and kept glancing up at the house. He was about 20 minutes early so he remained seated behind the wheel and ran through the things he wanted to tell her but knew they would come out wrong or she would misunderstand him.

Brooklyn was watching Dean sweat under the pressure and turned back towards the kitchen where Tristan was seated and eyeing the bread concealed beneath a checkered cloth.

"Mommy who's coming?" Her daughter looked up with curiosity in those endless green eyes.

"Someone who really wants to meet you," Brooklyn knelt down and smiled.

"Who?"

"You'll see soon enough," Brooklyn kissed the little nose and stood back up.

Dean took one last deep breath and swung the door open. He couldn't screw this up and he wouldn't screw this up he kept telling himself over and over as he slowly walked up the steps and towards the door.

He swallowed hard and checked his breath before rapping on the door.

Brooklyn heard the quiet knocking and forced the emotions that threatened to burst though back inside the corners of her soul as she reached for the door.

* * *

_Six years earlier….._

Brooklyn was nine months pregnant and ready to burst at any moment. Her parents were tending to her every need as she had been put on bed rest. The doctor noticed her blood pressure was high and grew concerned about preeclampsia.

Jo had been staying with them along with Jimmy as both were family in all of their eyes.

"Am I going to have a baby or a horse?" Brooklyn moaned as her body had swelled in the past nine months. Her belly had dropped and it was hard to move around let alone get up.

"Maybe it's twins," Jo teased. Brooklyn playfully slapped her friend. Jimmy just kept staring at the large bump.

"Baby," he said with awe.

"You got that right kiddo," Jo kissed her son's head.

Brooklyn wondered if the little guy knew something they didn't as he had remained right with her when her due date grew near. But for now she was resigned to closing her eyes and feeling the swift sharp motions of her daughter's kicks.

She had fallen asleep and was resting soundly until the first sharp pain jolted her awake. Brooklyn clenched her jaw face as it passed.

"What the hell was that?" She ran her hands over her stomach.

"Must've been that burrito I had earlier," she closed her eyes and relaxed against the couch. But Brooklyn opened her eyes back up as she felt something warm and wet growing between her legs. She slid a hand down feeling her jeans were soaked and hot. She started to shake as she realized her water had broken.

"Oh my god!" She cried out.

* * *

_Present….._

Brooklyn paused at the door and took a deep breath before reaching out and opening the door. What greeted her eyes was a stunning sight. There, standing in the gentle glow of the porch light, was Dean, clean shaven and dressed rather nicely.

_No! This is the same guy that broke your heart six years ago!_

Brooklyn silenced the voice and forced a smile upon her lips.

"Dean uh hi," Brooklyn held the door for him.

"Brooklyn hi, I uh brought you these," he held out a bouquet of orchids, "for the table," he quickly covered.

"Well thank you," she looked down at the rich purple blossoms and motioned for him to follow her.

Tristan was trying to sneak some bread when she heard her mother's voice and footsteps. She quickly planted her butt back in the seat as her mom returned with a man she had never seen before. Dean looked down at the little girl seeing how rich and deep her emerald pools were. They were exactly like his. As he got a better look, Dean noticed the freckles splashed over the bridge of her nose and couldn't but help to smile at her. He was instantly in love with her.

"Hi Tristan," he choked trying to keep his emotions in check. Dean wanted to just take her in his arms and never let her go but knew in reality it would be a slow process.

Tristan continued looking up saying nothing.

"Tristan where are your manners? He said hi to you," Brooklyn shot a warning look at her daughter.

Tristan exhaled in a huff and pressed her lips together before starting to speak.

"Hi," She said shortly.

"Tristan remember what I said about Jimmy," she reminded the little one. Dean looked up and raised an eyebrow at Brooklyn.

"I told Tristan if she misbehaved tonight Jimmy wasn't allowed to come over for a week. Isn't that right Tristan?"

Tristan nodded and looked down at the floor knowing her mom had won again.

Dean knelt down to her level and smiled at the visibly deflated child.

"I'm Dean," he held out his hand watching as Tristan's eyes grew as wide as saucers at the sight of his massive hand.

"Hi Dean," her greeting was quiet.

"So you're Tristan? You know you mom's told me so much about you."

"Really?" Her head tilted up at his words.

"Yep, I hear you like Hawkeyes."

"Yep," she nodded her head. Brooklyn wondered where he was going with this but remained silent as he continued to brighten her spirits.

"I also heard you have a little guy friend," he grinned wider.

"Jimmy! He's my best friend," she beamed back but quickly frowned.

"Tristan what's wrong?" Dean tried to reach out and take her hand surprised at her letting him do so.

"Jimmy's at his grandpa's. I miss him," she sniffed.

"Well he's gonna be back right?" Tristan nodded.

"So don't be sad kiddo, I'm sure he misses you too. So for tonight it's gonna be you me and your mom. Is that okay?" Dean could see her little face lighten back up.

"Uh huh," she drawled.

Brooklyn saw the timer counting down to zero and went to fetch the lasagna from the oven.

"Lasagna! Uncle Caleb made it," Tristan sat up straight as her mom cut a small steamy piece and place a piece of bread on the plate.

Brooklyn was about to cut herself a piece but Dean was two seconds faster.

"Allow me," Brooklyn sat there at a loss for words as Dean portioned out a piece for her and dished up salad and bread before getting his own. He could tell she was pleasantly surprised by his gentlemanly gesture.

_Score one brownie point for me….._He thought to himself.

* * *

**Next update soon!!!!!! Thank you everyone for the support!!!!**


	7. Competition

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Sam pulled up to the hotel seeing he wasn't there and quickly deduced where he was. He looked back down at the article in the passenger seat.

_Local man accused in death of girlfriend_

Seemed Ric wasn't all halos and harps as he appeared to be. He knew Dean was going to eat this up but Sam was ready to shoot down any conspiracy theories his brother may formulate. Sam decided it was best to call him later as he didn't want to interrupt anything important. Besides he wanted to keep digging some more and see if anything else turned up.

* * *

Tristan was on her best behavior knowing if she wanted to see Jimmy the next day her behavior would be the deal breaker.

Dean just watched as she ate with grace, careful not to spill any sauce or cheese on her shirt. Even her mannerisms were reminiscent of his. Brooklyn glanced out of the corners of her eyes watching Dean and Tristan continue to interact.

"Are you Mommy's new boyfriend?" Brooklyn nearly choked on her salad. Dean handed her the water making sure she didn't need the Heimlich.

"Tristan!" She said sharply between coughs but Dean waved off Brooklyn's anger.

"No, Tristan I'm not," Brooklyn winced inward at the underlying sadness in his voice. A part of her screamed to dump Ric and take Dean back on the spot but the bitter scorned half was screaming just as loudly not to.

"He's an old friend of mine," Brooklyn started, "from when I was in high school."

Tristan turned to her mom and with the honesty of a child spoke her mind, "Mommy I like Dean more than Ric."

Dean felt another tiny victory which was even sweeter given it was coming from his daughter. Brooklyn was put on the spot as her daughter looked hard into her mother's eyes.

"I like Dean," she declared with a smug expression plastered on her tiny face.

"Well I like you too Tristan," though Dean wanted to say he loved her but knew he would get the chance soon enough.

Brooklyn couldn't but help to feel her soul warm up as Dean and Tristan continued bonding over dinner. She found her mind drifting to daydreams of such scenes repeating again and again but immediately shut out such fantasies and silly notions from her mind.

"Dean do you live here?" Tristan continued her little interrogation between bites noodle and cheese.

"Well I just moved back, kiddo. I'm looking for a house actually," the fork in Brooklyn's hand clattered against the plate as she froze and stared at Dean. Dean looked up at Brooklyn and smiled.

"Mommy can Dean stay here?"

"No sweetie I don't think that's a good idea…."

"Yeah Tristan I'll be okay but thanks for asking though," Tristan smiled and shirked away.

Brooklyn stood and gathered the dishes from the table. Dean was up and on his feet helping her collect the remaining soiled plates and putting the left over lasagna in the fridge. Brooklyn kept any comments or thoughts to herself as she loaded the dishwasher. Dean wouldn't lie to a six year old child so she wondered if maybe…..

The knock on the back door broke her trance. Brooklyn saw Ric at the back door and waved him in. Ric stepped in grinning but quickly the grin dropped when he spotted Dean at the table. Dean got a good look at Ric and immediately took a dislike to the man.

_Pretty boy….._He thought silently.

"I see you have company," Ric jerked his head in Dean's direction. Tristan scrunched her nose behind his back.

"Dean you wanna see my room?" Tristan tugged Dean by the hand leading him towards the hallway.

Brooklyn let her daughter lead him away since it gave her a moment with Ric.

"So is that him?"

"Yeah that's Dean," Brooklyn saw something in gather in Ric's eyes but it was gone in an instant.

"So does he know about," he pointed his finger between them.

"Yes he does so you can breathe now," Brooklyn joked.

"So uh when did he come back?" Ric shifted his body against the counter.

"Earlier today, he's planning on staying," she noticed Ric's eyes narrow at the news. Brooklyn got the distinct impression Ric wasn't too game about the idea.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Ric look, just because Dean's back doesn't mean I'm gonna just drop you like bad habit."

Ric grinned at her reassurances before leaning in to kiss her squarely on the lips. He pulled back but shifted his lips to her ear.

"You know I was hoping you could slip away tomorrow evening for a little bit. Maybe Jo could watch Tristan?"

Brooklyn thought about it while Ric silently pleaded with his eyes.

* * *

"So that's your mom's boyfriend huh?"

"Yeah," Tristan shrugged her shoulders and answered glumly.

Tristan was on her bed holding Hawkeye as Dean sat beside her. He noticed his daughter liked Hannah Montana big time as several large posters were pinned to the walls.

"What's he like?" Dean pried carefully.

"He's okay I guess," Tristan shrugged her shoulders again and looked down at the floor.

"Just okay?" Dean asked.

"I miss my daddy," she whispered. Dean felt her words stab him like a knife.

"What happened to him?" Dean was gently running his hand up and down her back.

"Mommy says he had to go away but she cries sometimes at night. I can hear her."

Dean so desperately wanted to just shout out he was her daddy and he was sorry for leaving her mommy like he did. God how he wished he could just turn back the hands of time to that fateful night and swear to be by her side always.

"Does she ever talk about him?"

"She sometimes says bad things but sometimes she smiles and says she is thinking about the fun times."

Dean let out a deep sigh unsure of what to say. Tristan played around with Hawkeye as the two sat in an awkward silence.

* * *

"Come on Brook, it's only at my house. It's not like we're going halfway across the country."

Brooklyn knew he was two seconds away from just flat out begging her. Ric squeezed her hands a little bit tighter to drive his point home then gently kissed pouty lips again hoping that would seal the deal.

"Alright," She looked up and smiled at him.

"So about seven tomorrow night and I'll pick you up?"

"Okay," she whispered.

"Until then," Ric leaned in stealing one last kiss before leaving. His fingers caressed her face as he pulled away and stepped out the back door. Shivers ran down her spine as the tiny bolts of electricity coursed down her skin. Brooklyn watched as he pulled out of the drive and the taillights vanished down the road before getting the gelato from the freezer. She was unaware that Dean had heard the entire conversation.

Dean felt his jealousy flare and threaten to hit the roof. If he wanted any chance at winning her back he had to find a way to get Mr. Hot for Teacher out of the picture. Ric had sent some seriously bad mojo his way and Dean wasn't the only one that shared the same sentiment it seemed.

"Is he gone?" Tristan's little voice perked up.

"Yeah I think so," Dean flashed a reassuring grin at her.

"Good," she gave him a quick nod.

"Tristan why don't you like Ric? Did he do something or say something bad?"

"No," Tristan shook her head, "he's nice. He took me and Mommy to the Hannah Montana concert on my birthday and we got to meet her," Tristan smiled at the memory of that night.

Dean definitely had to get Ric outta there.

* * *

**Well Dean's got competition......**


	8. Bed Time

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

_Six years ago….._

Brooklyn lay in the hospital bed as her body entered its sixth hour of labor. Dr. Teague had checked in on her an hour ago noticing she dilated 2 and half centimeters. The contractions continued to increase in intensity and frequency forcing her to cry out with every single one. Her hands gripped the railings tightly to the point her knuckles were white.

She sobbed and groaned in pain as her thoughts went to Dean. Her letters had all been sent back and Sam tried in vain to call him but failed.

"Why????? Why didn't he come?" She cried.

Caleb took her hand and kissed her sweat laced forehead.

"Fuck him, Brook," he said with venom.

"No, he needs to be here……" she cried out again as a powerful contraction racked her body.

Dr. Teague entered again and checked on her patient. She was at three centimeters.

"God it hurts…..It hurts so bad….." Brooklyn wiped her eyes not caring if the IV was in her hand. Dr. Teague positioned herself and looked up at Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn I need you to push now," the doctor instructed her. Brooklyn grabbed her brother and Jo's hands as she pushed downward against her bottom. Her face turned beet red with tears running down her face as her body shook hard. Caleb grimaced in pain as he swore his hand was breaking against her iron grip while Jo was calm.

The burning and stretching sensation increased in intensity the longer and harder she pushed.

"Brooklyn I can see her head," Dr. Teague hollered. Brooklyn forced her lungs to take in air before pushing hard again. Jo watched as her best friend struggled with pain and anguish of childbirth and silently cursed Dean for being the bastard he was.

"Brooklyn I need you to push on last hard time for me," Brooklyn breathed through gritted teeth and pushed with every ounce of strength that remained.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the burning was intolerable at this point.

"Come on sweetie you can do it," Jo pressed her forehead to Brooklyn's.

"Damn you Dean Winchester!!!! Damn you!!!!!" Brooklyn felt her body stretching in ways she couldn't fathom as she felt the pressure alleviate from her body.

The tiny screams filled the air as Brooklyn collapsed against the bed. She didn't attempt to halt her sobbing as the shrill cries of her daughter topped all the excited voices in the room.

"Lemme see her….." Brooklyn stretched out her arms.

"They need to clean her Brook," Jo gently reminded her. Brooklyn nodded but watched intently as they cleaned weighed and dressed the squirming form on the table. She could hear her daughter screaming out as the nurses fussed over her.

"She needs me," Brooklyn pleaded with Jo. Jo could see desperation filling Brooklyn's emotional eyes.

"They know that Brook," Brooklyn kept her eyes trained on the medical staff until a nurse came over with the cart and a pair of scissors.

"Brooklyn would you like to cut the cord?" Brooklyn cried and trembled as she snipped the cord knowing this was something Dean should've done.

"Okay sweetie here ya go," Brooklyn took her daughter and held her close to her body. The little form was bundled in a blanket with pink cap on her head leaving her eyes nose and mouth exposed.

"Hey kiddo, it's me your mommy," she whispered. Her baby opened those tiny eyes and it was then she saw they were identical to Dean's. Brooklyn broke down and held her daughter tighter. Today should've been one of the happiest days in her life but instead she felt so alone inside despite her brother and best friend being there by her side. Here was this tiny perfect life the result of the deep love she shared with Dean and he wasn't there to take part in this.

"Brook have you thought of a name?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," Brooklyn sniffed, "Tristan, Tristan Danneel Ravenwood."

Brooklyn held Tristan and stroked her tiny cheek secretly praying someday Dean would return and they could be a family.

* * *

_Present time…._

Tristan dove into the chocolate gelato and didn't hide her pleasure as she took the first spoonful. For Brooklyn it reminded her of how Dean would delve into a slice of pie, his favorite.

Dean was thinking of ways to kick Ric out of Brooklyn's life without using physical means. Now that Ric knew who he was, Dean needed to work a little faster. He decided now would be the time to ask.

"Brook what are you doing tomorrow night?" He watched as her eyes slowly lowered up to his.

"Ric asked me over for a few hours…..Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to I dunno maybe go to dinner, just you and I," He let a few glints of hope shine through his eyes as he bit down on his bottom lip. Brooklyn studied her old flame for a few moments while her hand stirred the melting ice cream in the bowl.

"Dean I dunno if that's such a good idea….."

"Mommy just go," Tristan said between spoonfuls.

"Tristan," Brooklyn shot a look at her daughter.

"Well what about Saturday?" Dean gently persisted. Brooklyn knew he was going to keep pushing the matter until she either kicked him out or said yes. Dean watched as she struggled with making a decision but his persistence would pay off.

"Alright I'll go but don't get any ideas," she pointed a finger warning him.

Dean nodded but on the inside he was fighting to keep his excitement inside. He was going to pull out all the stops and he had two days to plan it all. He would call Caleb in for this one.

"Mommy I'm tired," Tristan pushed her bowl away.

"Well go brush your teeth and I'll be in to tuck you in," Brooklyn got up and took the empty bowl while Tristan headed to bathroom. Dean waited until she was out of sight before asking Brooklyn.

"Brook when are you going to tell her?"

Brooklyn sighed and closed her eyes knowing the subject would come up.

"Dean," she turned around, "You just got here. I want Tristan to get to know you first and you know her. I mean you can't just drop this life changing news on a six year old on the drop of a hat."

"Brook, Tristan looks to be a pretty sharp kid and we'll tell her together. I'm prepared for anything she says or throws my way. If she's angry or hurt I'm ready to deal with the consequences. I owe that much to her along with a pretty damn good explanation about why I wasn't here for so long. Six years was a long time for me to deal with all of what happened."

Dean decided to leave out the details about anonymous affairs and flings he had as Brooklyn would probably kill him and along with any chance to win her back.

"We'll talk about this later okay?"

Dean nodded and Tristan began hollering out for Brooklyn.

"I'll be right back," She started to go but Dean shot out a hand and pulled her back.

"We both go," Brooklyn nodded and a faint smile flashed upon those full lips. It took Dean every ounce of restraint not to slam his mouth against hers and taste those sweet lips again.

"Let's go," she turned and headed down the hall with Dean right behind her.

* * *

Tristan was sitting on the edge of her bed with Hawkeye caught in her fierce grip. She looked up at the two adults as they strolled through the door. The little girl stretched out on her bed as Brooklyn pulled the covers up to her chest. Tristan smiled thinly at her mom and Dean as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Night sweetie," she kissed the stuffed bird, "Night Hawkeye."

"Night Mommy, night Dean," Tristan yawned widely and closed her eyes as Dean brushed back a few loose red strands and hesitated before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Night Tristan," he whispered and flipped off the light.

* * *

**Okay next update soon!!!!!**


	9. A Wounded Heart Begins To Heal

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….Though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Dean finally decided to leave but not before saying goodnight to Brooklyn. He watched as she cleared the table and rinsed the dishes off then stood up straight and looked at him.

"Maybe we should tell her when we come back Saturday," she said quietly.

Dean merely nodded and looked down at the floor. Brooklyn sensed the apprehension and cautiously stepped towards him.

"Dean what's wrong? You've been quiet ever since we tucked Tristan in."

"I know saying sorry will never take back what I did to you and Tristan."

"Yeah you're right it won't," she whispered. Dean looked up and forced his eyes to meet hers shocked to find not hatred or anger but sadness.

"But you're back though and while a part of me should hate you and kick your sorry ass I find I can't. If I continued hating you for what happened six years ago it would only consume me and rob Tristan of her mother and that's not only wrong but not fair to her. She deserves a mother who isn't full of hate and anger but a mother who loves her and does everything she can to provide her a stable loving home with loved ones surrounding her."

Dean stood there silent as she continued on.

"For six years I raised her with Jo and my family helping me along the way. Caleb found his anger residing as each year passed by and resolved his energy into his restaurant. My parents channeled their emotions into their travels but they never said no to time with Tristan. Hell they even took her along to Niagara Falls and the Grand Canyon."

Dean winced at the thought of missing out on all the time he missed with Tristan and Brooklyn. But he forced the negatives thoughts away and resolved himself to focus on the future.

"You know I never even got serious with another man after you left. Sure I dated around but none of them stuck around for long after they learned I was pregnant. After Tristan was born I pretty much shunned guys as Tristan was all I needed."

_Just give me a chance and let me back in……_Dean heard himself pleading.

"So tell me about this Ric guy. Is it serious?"

Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders finding she wasn't sure what was going on with him in that department.

"I dunno…..I mean he's a great guy. He's good with Tristan and hasn't pushed anything on me that I don't want. Ric's been understanding about everything."

_Damn! This guy's smooth…._Dean thought.

"Brook," Dean reached out for her hand.

"Dean please…." Brooklyn felt her feet propel her body towards him.

"I never stopped loving you Brooklyn….." his other hand slipped down until it was resting in the small of her back. He leaned in until her soft full lips were pressed tightly against his. Dean felt Brooklyn resist and the realized that maybe it was a bad idea but quickly was proven wrong.

Brooklyn found herself pushing harder against him. The buried emotions broke free and overran the bitterness and hurt. Her arms wrapped around his waist while his hands slipped around her thighs and pulled her legs around his waist and placed her on counter's edge.

_No this is wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong…….._Brooklyn heard repeating in her head but ignored the hard words. She was fighting hard to keep her raging emotions and hormones in check but couldn't withhold it any longer. Dean groaned at the feel of her small hands roaming beneath his shirt. His mind couldn't believe what his body was feeling as she raked her nails down his back.

Dean pulled away leaving Brooklyn confused. Her mouth swollen and red and eyes half lidded with uncertainty.

"I can't do this," he said.

"What do you mean?" She panted.

"I…..I…." Brooklyn fisted his shirt and jerked him in.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've gotten laid? Two long ass years! And you know what!? Not a single one of them stacked up to you," she crashed her mouth hard against his. Dean pulled back and held her face in his hands.

"Brook I know you're still upset with me and….."

"Dean, when you showed up at my doorstep every single thing I ever and still continue to feel for you came rushing back like a damn avalanche."

"But what about….."

"It's not about him now is it?" She whispered. Dean shook his head and leaned back in hungering for those sweet swollen lips again. To Hell with what Ric thought, tonight she was his and his alone.

Dean lifted her up feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he headed down the hall towards her room. He shut the door behind them and dropped her on the bed. Brooklyn took a deep breath knowing she was letting her emotions get the best of her but her heart was screaming to take it so she was.

Brooklyn watched as he peeled away his clothing before climbing up the bed and on top of her. He peeled away her shirt and jeans and kissed the newly uncovered skin. His thumbs hooked the waistband of her boy shorts and slid them over her hips and thighs. Brooklyn felt her body shudder as it lay exposed before him. Dean kissed and lapped her lower abdomen before teasing her with his tongue. Brooklyn gasped and covered her face with a pillow afraid of waking Tristan. He pinned her legs against the bed keeping them apart as he traced the sweet swollen mound. Brooklyn's hips bucked upward with every gentle lashing pushing her harder to orgasm.

"Oh god….Dean…." she whispered. Dean grinned and took her in his mouth sucking and nipping for a just a little longer. Her pants and moans made his cock twitch harder against his abdomen to the point he couldn't take it anymore.

Brooklyn tugged at his boxers feeling his hands reach up and pull them away freeing his body for her. Dean gently kissed her before pulling back and looking straight into her eyes.

"Brooklyn are you sure?" He asked her one last time.

"Dean I never stopped loving you despite what happened…." She pulled his head down taking his mouth within her eagerly waiting one and bucked her hips hard against his.

"I need you Dean…." She whispered.

"And I need you too Brook," Dean said back with love and truth in his voice.

Their bodies melted together on the bed moving in perfect rhythm as one. Brooklyn's hands roamed over and across Dean's body getting reacquainted with every inch of his skin. It was still the same as six years ago only his frame was stronger and more defined. Dean felt her heels digging hard into his ass pushing him harder against her. It felt right being entwined with her on the bed making slow gentle love. She belonged to him, not Ric or any other guy that came her way.

He felt her mouth press against his neck and shoulders only deepening his desire and need for her all over again. It was her he needed and wanted and no one else would ever compare.

Dean gasped and panted hard as his body tightened before exploding and spilling his release inside her. Brooklyn quietly moaned her lover's name as his come coated her body's walls. Dean showered her face and neck with light gentle kisses while their hands linked tightly together. Brooklyn kept her heels pressed into his ass wanting him to stay there for just a little longer.

"You alright?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah," Brooklyn flashed a crooked grin. Dean couldn't but help to smile back before kissing her once again. Brooklyn lay there taking in the feel of his sweat slicked body pressed down against hers remembering the first time they had made love.

* * *

_Eight years earlier…._

No one was home so the young lovers slipped down the stairs towards her bedroom. Once the door was closed clothes were ripped off and hands groping skin limbs and whatever else they could they could grab.

Dean and Brooklyn had been together for almost three years, together since the eighth grade and making it official in the ninth grade. Though their hormones had nearly gotten the best of them once before in the tenth grade, they decided to wait until she turned sixteen to take the next step in their relationship. Now they were naked and shaking all over as both looked hard into one another's eyes nervous about what was about to happen.

"Baby we can wait," Dean suggested but Brooklyn shook off her fears.

"No, I'm ready, no I'm more than ready for this," she cupped his face in her hand and kissed him firmly on the lips. Dean rolled over to grab the condom out of his jeans then returned to kiss those waiting lips of hers. He ripped open the foil and felt her hands reach out and steady his as he rolled it down and over.

Dean gently pushed her hips down and took her mouth in his as she parted her legs and teased her with his fingers. She growled impatiently as he swiped his index finger between her folds and massaged the damp heat growing ever more with every touch.

"Dean…." She whined and snapped her hips. Dean slid his hand away and slowly slid inside her realizing he was holding his breath. Brooklyn bit hard on her lower lip as she felt the thin barrier within her tear and give way. Her eyes watered but the pain was soon to be short lived as he rested comfortably inside her body.

"Breathe Dean," she whispered. Dean could only nod as he started thrusting his hips against hers feeling how hot and wet she was as he fought to keep himself from coming so soon. He wanted this to last but knew it wouldn't as he felt his body tighten before the orgasm slammed his inexperienced body.

"Dean," Brooklyn looked up with patient eyes. She felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest as she lay on the bed with her boyfriend basking in the afterglow. Thought it was short she didn't care, Brooklyn lost her virginity to Dean the one she loved and that mattered most.

Dean looked down and saw the small crimson stain on the blanket. Brooklyn saw his eyes go wide with shock and horror but quickly assured him it was alright.

"Dean, it's okay," she stroked his face and smiled, "When we made love I lost my 'virginity' and well…."

Dean nodded and kissed her in response. Ever since that day she sat down in his eighth grade history class his heart had been lost to the fiery haired girl and no other could or would ever come close.

* * *

_Present time…._

"Dean I want you stay tonight," Brooklyn said as she pulled the blanket over their naked bodies. Dean smiled nervously and nodded shortly as the soft cotton throw covered his exposed skin.

"Are you sure? I mean Tristan…."

"She won't be up till later tomorrow morning since it's in-service at school."

Dean leaned in kissing her once more knowing he had opened the door to her heart. He didn't think she would be so willing to let him in her home let alone bed but he wasn't about to question her invitation.

* * *

Ric saw the Impala outside as all the lights were off in the house. His anger flared at the thought of the man doing who knows what with his girl. He was going to have to make a visit to Dean when he gets back to his hotel room.

**Uh oh....Dean better watch out!!!! And how will little Tristan react to seeing Dean still there in the morning!??!?!**


	10. Promise

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….Though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean rolled over seeing it was 6:00 according to the clock. The sun was starting to break through the blinds as he looked around her room. The walls were bare save for the photos of various locations Dean suspected she had been to in his absence. He could see the Grand Canyon, Washington D.C., the Alamo, several lighthouses and lastly Niagara Falls. As he scanned the room, his eyes stopped at the photo sitting on the dresser. Dean flung back the blanket careful not to disturb Brooklyn as she slept beside him and rose from the bed and over to the dresser.

He smiled as he clutched the photo in his hands. It was when they had gone camping their senior year for their trip. He had that simple vest on with long sleeved shirt and hat on as it had been cold that week. It was right before graduation and he had made up his mind on proposing to her that week. But he never got the chance as the following week she had received the acceptance letter to Michigan and he left her in the cold.

Dean sighed as he replaced the photo and saw another one beside it. He knew right away it was Tristan.

"That was when she was born," Brooklyn's sleepy voice called out.

"She looks so much like me," Dean turned around seeing Brooklyn nod in agreement.

"Yeah she does and she also has your spirit too."

"What do you mean?" Dean sat down beside Brooklyn.

"When she started school a girl named Meg bullied her, a lot. Well one day she got fed up with the little snot and started beating the literal crap out of her. Tristan was no match for Meg but she didn't let her small size get in the way," Brooklyn chuckled.

"Well what happened?"

"She got in trouble for one thing though I caught Caleb and Sam both telling her that she was pretty brave for sticking up for herself against a bully. Meg had a broken nose and black eye from Tristan and since then the girl hasn't bothered her since. In fact, Meg turns the other way when she sees Tristan coming."

"That's my girl," Dean beamed at his daughter's convictions.

"Well don't encourage her okay? It's bad enough Jimmy's picked up her bad habits. If anyone comes near Tristan and he doesn't know them, he goes into bodyguard mode and attacks. He's her self-appointed bodyguard and he tells everyone she's his girlfriend."

"Jo's still mad at me huh?"

"Well she won't be thrilled to know you're back but she won't go postal on you either. After losing Mac, she devoted her energy into Jimmy. She and I both agreed that letting the past control our futures would only destroy us and hurt our kids. But now you're back…." She reached out and caressed his cheek.

"Brook, I'm not leaving you again. I know your heart was badly hurt by me and you don't know how much being let back in means to me. When I came back here I prepared myself for whatever venom or pain came my way but instead I find you stronger and more mature than I ever was. I don't deserve any chance that may be presented to me."

"Dean," Brooklyn took his hand, "While what you did wounded me greatly, I never stopped hoping deep down that you would come back. Everyone thinks I have this hard exterior created by the anger and hatred of what happened but they're wrong. My brother told you I had six years of pain that still existed huh?"

Dean nodded.

"Well even my brother didn't understand. I just didn't want to dredge up the past and instead I would go quiet or leave or come up with some other excuse to avoid talking about it. Even Sam thought I was still enraged. But the truth is I was still angry but I learned to deal with it."

Dean pulled Brooklyn up until she was sitting upright on the edge of the bed. He took her hands in his and stroked the tops of her hands with his thumbs while thinking of what to say.

"Brook, I know you're seeing Ric and all but…." Brooklyn silenced him by kissing him hard then gently pulled back.

"Dean I don't love Ric. He's a good guy and all but I just can't commit to him. I think he knows with you being back for good….."

Brooklyn didn't get to finish as she heard Tristan's little voice at the door.

"Mommy are you in there?"

"Crap, uh Dean get under the blankets quick," Dean dove beneath the throw and pressed his body tightly against Brooklyn's as she covered back up and in good time as Tristan turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Mommy who are you talking to?" Tristan rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Uh no one baby," she covered. Tristan stepped further in seeing Dean's clothes along with her strewn across the floor.

"Uh huh," Tristan stared down at the jeans and shirt that were not her mother's.

"Mommy did you have sleep over last night?" Brooklyn bit her lip and felt Dean's hand on her waist. She fought hard not to yelp as his fingers tickled her side.

Tristan tilted her head and clutched Hawkeye tighter to her chest.

"Hawkeye says lying is bad. Did Dean stay over?"

Brooklyn sighed and knew her daughter was right.

"Yes baby he did," she confessed. Tristan smiled slightly as she saw a hand slip up and out of the covers and wave at her.

"Okay," she turned and closed the door. Dean pulled up from the blankets astonished that Tristan was so at ease with it. Brooklyn rolled over seeing Dean's surprised expression.

"Come on, let's get up and around," she kissed him once again before leading him by the hand towards the bathroom.

* * *

Tristan was sitting at the table when Brooklyn and Dean appeared. The little girl smiled knowingly at them both as she waited for her cereal. Brooklyn grabbed the Frosted Flakes and milk then two bowls and spoons. Dean sat down beside the giddy young child noticing she wasn't upset that he was still there.

"Morning kiddo," Dean ruffled her coppery tresses. Tristan giggled and squirmed in her seat.

Brooklyn got the coffee going while watching Dean and Tristan enjoy breakfast together. Hawkeye sat beside them both a silent witness to the bonding of father and daughter.

"Hello?? Anyone home?" A voice called out through the screen door.

"In here Jo," Jo stepped in with Jimmy in front of her. The little guy saw his playmate and rushed through the doorway nearly knocking Jo down in the process.

"Tristan!" He called out as Tristan hopped down to greet her best friend. Jimmy saw Dean and let go of Tristan and charged for the strange man. Dean watched as the little guy began pounding on his legs and slapping with open palms.

"James Novak," Brooklyn caught his little arms, "What have I told you about hitting people?"

Jimmy glared at Dean but saw his mother's disapproving stare as she appeared behind Dean.

"Not to hit people," he said in a tiny voice.

"That's right now you say sorry to Dean for hitting him. Go on," she pushed him towards Dean. Jimmy huffed and crossed his little arms.

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"Sorry for what Jimmy?" Jo faced her son.

"For hitting you," he looked up with wide puppy dog eyes that threatened to well up with tears.

"Mommy can I go play with Jimmy?"

"Brush your teeth and change then you can go out in the backyard," Tristan finished her cereal and snatched Hawkeye before trotting to her room to get changed. Jo sat across from Dean and merely fired a hard look at his direction.

"Hiya Jo," Dean waved nervously.

"Hello Dean," she said curtly, "Brook didn't tell me you were back."

"I just got in two days ago," he took a drink of coffee. Jo looked at Brooklyn with a raised eyebrow then back at Dean.

"So are you planning on staying or fleeing again?"

"I'm staying Jo, for good," Dean smiled up at Brooklyn who couldn't but to help smile back. Jo watched the exchange realizing something happened between them.

"Did you two….." She pointed her finger back and forth.

"Guilty," Brooklyn and Dean said at the same time.

"I dunno what to say honestly. I mean everyone was so angry with you Dean and for six years Brook was alone with Tristan…."

"Jo I know you have a right to be upset with me and I don't expect anything less alright? But I'm back and I want to be there for Tristan and Brook. If I had not been such a jerk and read even one letter she sent me I would've returned in a heartbeat. If there was anything I could do to turn back time and change my actions I would."

"Does Sam know you're back?" Jo took a drink of coffee.

"Yeah and Caleb has seen me too."

Jo took in the news letting it digest for a moment. Sure she wanted to deck him for hightailing it out of here but then again she knew how deeply Dean loved her and found herself believing what he was saying or trying to rather.

"Does Ric know about Dean's return?" Jo kept her gaze level with Dean's.

"Yeah he met him last night," Brooklyn said quietly.

"I see," she simply said.

"Well if you are planning on staying Dean, you better stick to your word."

"Joanna Beth Harvelle I will swear upon my very life that I am not going to let Brooklyn or anyone else down. Tristan's my daughter and I will do everything in my power to make it up to her."

"Well we'll see soon enough huh?" Jo got up and turned over to Brooklyn hugging her tight and whispered in her ear.

"I hope you know what you're doing Brook."

"I do Jo," she pulled back and smiled.

"Okay well I'll leave Jimmy here for a while and come back this afternoon. I gotta run over to Quincy for some errands. Dean I can't believe I'm saying this but I am glad to see you back. Tristan needs her father."

Dean nodded and looked up at the two women as Jo turned to leave. Dean's phone went off and he saw it was Sam calling.

"Sam hey," He flipped the phone open.

"Hey where are you at? I didn't see your car at the hotel last night."

"Yeah I was with Brooklyn all night."

"I kind of figured that. Listen can you meet me at Antonio's at around noon? I found some information on Ric."

Dean looked over at Brooklyn as she was ushering the kids out to the backyard.

"Yeah I'll be there."

"See you then."

* * *

Sam continued looking over the articles sprawled out on his desk. The nice thing about being the DA was access to databases and other information not available to the general public. He picked up the one that disturbed him the most.

_Local man sought in death of college student_

Sam reread the article and the details of how a college student had vanished then turned up dead along a riverbank two days later. It seemed she had been engaged in an affair with her calculus instructor, Ric Saltzman. But Ric had gone missing after the young girl did which added up to trouble in Sam's mind. He continued reading on, noting she had a long term boyfriend back home in Wisconsin that had no clue this was going on.

Dean was going to have a field day with this but Sam was going to warn him not to thrust this in Brooklyn's face either and flaunt it around. No, they would get in touch with the authorities in South Dakota and Illinois about the two deaths and what if any other information they had.

**How will Dean react to what Sam found out????**


	11. Veiled Threat

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean didn't really want to leave Brooklyn and Tristan but he told Sam he'd meet him at Antonio's since his brother had some information on Loverboy. But he promised Brooklyn he'd be back later to watch Tristan so she could take care of matters with Ric.

As he drove back his heart just swelled. He was getting that feeling that he first got when he had laid eyes on her that day in the eighth grade.

* * *

_12 years earlier….._

Dean didn't want to be here in a new school in a new state. He missed his old friends in Lawrence but his dad had gotten a job up here and so they moved at the end of the school year. Dean had howled in protest over leaving his friends especially Kasey who he was finally getting the nerve to talk to.

"I'm sorry Dean but you don't have a say in the matter," John had told him as they pulled away from the house and headed out of town. Sam wasn't as upset about it since it meant he could be free of that bully Dirk the Jerk and start anew. Dean had sulked the entire six hours refusing to say anything other than answer his father's questions. Their mom had already gone ahead and started settling in at the new house.

Monday morning he was seated in American History I. Dean dropped his pack and slumped in his seat hating the fact he was here. Maybe he could run away and go back to Lawrence. It wouldn't be that hard would it? He could hotwire the Impala and be back by nightfall. As Dean plotted his Escape from Davenport the last student entered the room. He looked up seeing a fiery haired girl dressed in an Iowa Hawkeye shirt and shorts stroll casually past him and take the last seat which happened to be right beside him.

His heart stopped right then and there as he continued to watch her move with fluid and sooth movements as she eased in the chair. Her red hair cascaded down around her shoulders in delicate coppery layers giving her an angelic appearance. Dean realized he was in love. His heart swelled nearly exploding through his ribcage as he realized his mouth was hanging open. The girl turned and looked through a few loose coppery strands and softly laughed at Dean as he continued to stare. He quickly sat up and looked away as she smiled shyly back at him. Yep Dean was definitely in love.

"Alright everyone let's take roll," the teacher closed the door and grabbed the roster off his desk. He started alphabetically and Dean listened and watched hoping to catch her name.

"Brooklyn Ravenwood," he called out.

"Here," she raised her hand. Brooklyn, the name was perfect. Hell Dean thought she was perfect in every way.

Brooklyn felt his eyes on her but it didn't bother her. Rather she thought the new kid was pretty damn fine himself. She pretended to be writing down something when the teacher called out his name.

"Dean Winchester," Dean called out and raised his hand. Brooklyn smiled to herself as she now had a name to go with her admirer. Through the entire lecture the pair exchanged tiny glances and smiles while trying to avoid being caught.

Once the bell rang, Dean hurried to catch up with Brooklyn as she walked towards her Algebra II class. He pushed and weaved through the others hoping to catch up to her before she vanished through one of the doors. His heart thundered in his chest as he got closer to the object of his desire. Dean reached out and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder watching Brooklyn spin around and instantly crack a sweet smile upon her lips. Damn how he wanted kiss that full mouth right then and there.

"Uh hi," he struggled to form the two simple words.

"Hi," she said back.

"You're Brooklyn right?" Brooklyn nodded her head never letting that beautiful smile drop in any way.

"And you're Dean right?" She held her books in front of her body. Dean gulped and nodded causing her to laugh again. He would never grow tired of the soft melodic laugh.

"Listen if you're around later today….."

"Meet me at Locker 120 after school," she smiled wider twirled around before vanishing through the door to room 231. He watched her slip through the door until she was gone. Dean leaned against the locker for support feeling his head swimming with all the things he wanted to say to her. He couldn't concentrate the rest of the day as his mind was elsewhere. Kansas could wait.

* * *

_Present time…_

Dean stepped out of the shower and looked for some clean clothes. He searched for several minutes before finding the last pair of jeans and shirt left in his bag. Dean was going to have to do laundry and knew the old Laundromat downtown was still there. He didn't want to go back to Brooklyn's with clothes that smelled like a grease pit, yeah that would really knock her socks off.

After getting dressed and cleaned up, Dean saw it was 11:30 and decided to head over to Antonio's. He grabbed his wallet and keys and opened the door to find Ric standing there blocking his way.

"Hello Dean, may I come in?"

"Actually I was heading out," Dean started walk past him but Ric stepped in front of the man. The dark eyes turned narrow and dangerous as Ric pushed inside.

"Oh this will take but a minute," Ric shut the door and leaned against it.

"What do you want Ric?" Dean faced off against him.

"Brooklyn," he started to say.

"What about her?" Dean knew this couldn't be good. He watched as Ric shifted his body while keeping his hard stare trained on him.

"I understand you two share a daughter and I won't deny Tristan the chance to see you but if you think you can just waltz back in to Brooklyn's life after what you did, think again."

Dean tensed up as Ric continued.

"Before you came trotting back two days ago, she's been happy in a relationship with me. We've been dating I suppose you could say for over six months and you will not kill what I have with her."

The sinister tone of Ric's voice sent chills down Dean's spine and fanned out through his body.

"What Brooklyn does is her concern, Ric. She's a grown woman who can make decisions on her own. What makes you so sure she wants this with you?"

Ric snorted at Dean's comeback and stepped forward to close the space between them. Dean wasn't about to back down from this jerk. Ric didn't know that Brooklyn still loved Dean after all of this time and that she didn't love him.

"You didn't answer me Ric. What makes you think she wants to deepen things with you? Has she told you so or given some other indication of such? Or are you just grasping straws here?"

Dean watched as Ric turned and left letting the other man win this round.

"Watch your back Winchester. I know you stayed with her last night. I saw your car parked at her house and I don't take it too kindly when someone intrudes in my territory," Ric opened the door and stepped out but not before looking over his shoulder with hatred and malice in his rich dark depths.

Dean waited until Ric was gone and called Sam. His fingers were shaking as he dialed his brother's cell.

"Sam hey it's Dean. Listen Ric was just here and tried sending me a message."

"Really?" Sam sat back at his desk.

"Yeah he knows I stayed over there last night but I could care less if he knew that."

"Listen are you on your way?"

"I am now," Dean stepped out and headed towards his Impala noticing no other vehicles in the lot.

* * *

Ric remained shielded by the other cars in the lot across the street. The black Impala roared down the road headed to downtown. His anger flared as he knew Dean wouldn't heed his warning. No, the man was too dense and stupid to take a fucking hint.

"Well you're gonna learn the hard way," he muttered.

**What does Ric have in store for Dean?????**


	12. A Threat Made Good

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….Though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Sam was seated in the back booth when Dean walked through the door. Caleb was working as usual and waved over at Dean. Dean waved back and wove through the sea of lunchtime patrons dodging servers and customers until he found the booth and slid in across from Sam.

Dean could see how troubled his brother was. Sam silently slipped the papers across the table and watched as Dean saw the headline for the first article. Dean's blood froze in his veins when he read the first article. His eyes closed and his nostrils flared upon finishing reading the news.

"Sam, these have two different names listed for suspects."

"I know that Dean but I did some checking and it turns out they were aliases. It seems Ric's covering his tracks."

"Did they ever prove he did it?" Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Sam.

"No, he had an airtight alibi. The police couldn't crack him during questioning either. He was too calm they said in their notes."

Dean tapped his fingers on the table before returning to the pile before him. The next article was from five years earlier.

_Man sought in disappearance of local teen_

_Authorities continue the search for missing 17 year old Kasey Were expanding the search area to across Cripple Creek and the surrounding woods. The search also continues for the man sought in connection to the girl's vanishing, 23 year old Nicholas Hart. Hart, who was the young girl's Algebra teacher at Cripple Creek High, disappeared around the time Were did. _

Dean shook his head feeling his anger begin to surface. It seemed the golden boy wasn't so golden after all. He noticed the articles came from two different towns.

"Sam how many more did you find?"

"Those make four total. I'm still digging around and I plan on calling the county attorney for each. Maybe I missed something. Hell maybe they know a family member or someone close."

"Yeah that would be great," Dean scanned the other articles noticing how each girl was 17-26 in age, the same age group Brooklyn was now in. He filed that piece of information away for the time being and continued looking over the different papers and reports.

"Did is say where he graduated from Sam? What college? High school? Junior college?" Dean felt the panic rising within him as he suddenly got the urge to leave.

"Uh no, I have Jess working on that right now. She's pretty good about finding hidden facts."

"Sam I need to go," Dean slid out and hurried through the growing crowd. Sam didn't stop him. Caleb came up and sat down where Dean had been but minutes ago.

"Sam is everything okay? I just saw Dean rush out like the devil himself is chasing him," Sam shook his head.

"Sit down Caleb," He pushed the articles over and Caleb looked up confused about the photocopies.

"Sam, what the Hell's going on? If this has something to do with Brook…."

"It does Caleb. You got a minute?"

* * *

Dean sped towards Brooklyn's house and tried calling her along the way but got her voicemail on her cell and no one picked up on her house line. If that bastard tried anything…..

He rounded the curve and saw his speed was picking up so Dean pressed on the brake but the Impala continued racing down the highway. The speedometer read 65 and continued to climb sending terror through his body. Dean looked back up seeing the row of trees coming up on his right while on the left was dotted with houses. He quickly knew the trees were the better though not safer option.

He downshifted to first and remembered to try and pump the brake as he eased the car off the road and along the edge of the trees. Dean struggled to keep his instinct to panic in check knowing it would cost him his life. But still he felt his foot pumping harder on the brake and felt the right side of his baby veer on the gravel then the slick grass. He continued fighting to keep the car steady but the last thing he remembered was going into a spin then everything went dark.

* * *

"Dean, Dean please wake up," Brooklyn's voice was calling out. Dean felt himself raising up as the light around him grew brighter until his eyelids cracked and began to slowly open. Brooklyn watched as he groaned and opened his eyes until she saw the bright emerald orbs looking back at her.

"Oh, thank god," she smiled through the cascading tears. Tristan was beside her in the chair.

"What…What happened?" Dean heard his voice crack as his throat was parched.

"You hit a tree," Brooklyn took his hands in hers and kissed the scratched knuckles.

"My brakes….They wouldn't work….."

"What do you mean your brakes didn't work?" Sam's ears perked up.

"I was going to see Brook and I couldn't slow down. I….I tried coasting to a stop but I went into a skid and everything went black," Dean felt his head pounding violently threatening to rupture his skull.

Dr. Teague walked in seeing her patient was awake.

"Ah, we're awake," she examined his charts then looked back down at him. The doctor smiled as took his pulse then wrote down the number.

"My head….." Dean groaned.

"Yes you suffered a mild concussion from the impact along with a few bruised ribs. Your hands and arms do have some scratches but most are superficial."

"So when can he get out?" Sam inquired.

"I'm keeping him for two days for observations and if his vitals are good I will release him. But for now he needs plenty of rest and no excitement," the doctor turned leaving Dean with the others.

Sam carded his hands through his hair as knew it wasn't some random freak accident. At that precise moment one of the responding officers knocked lightly on the door and stepped inside. The DA looked up and locked eyes with the cop knowing they had found something. Sam nodded shortly and stood leaving Brooklyn and Tristan with Dean.

Sam stepped out in the hall as the officer handed over a file folder.

"This is the preliminary from the accident scene. Take a look at what they found on Dean's car."

Sam flipped open the manila folder and went straight for the report on the Impala. His eyes went wide and he shot his head up at the officer who only nodded solemnly.

"His brake lines were cut?"

"That's what it's looking like Sam."

Sam closed the folder and pursed his lips together. He took a deep breath forcing his mind to calm down.

"Sam," the officer placed a hand on his shoulder steadying the visibly agitated man, "Now don't you get any ideas now. We don't know who did it, yet."

"Oh I have pretty good idea who did it. That fucking son of a bitch," Sam growled. He lifted his hand to strike the wall but dropped it against his side.

"I'm gonna call Jess," the officer dialed Jess's cell as Sam merely paced like a caged animal that was ready to strike. He knew Ric was behind this and also knew he would strike again when word reached him Dean was still alive.

* * *

Ric was at home with a self serving smirk plastered upon his face as he anticipated a frantic call from Brooklyn at any moment. He leapt up when the phone rang and saw it was Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, hi," he feigned innocence.

"Ric listen Dean was in an accident……" Ric gasped in fake shock.

"Is everything alright?" He pretended to be concerned when he was hoping to hear Dean was dead.

"Yeah he's in the hospital recovering right now," he silently cursed Dean.

_Damn it! Damn you Dean Winchester!_

"Ric? Ric are you still there?" Brooklyn called out from the other end.

"Yeah….Brook are you okay though?"

"Yeah don't worry about me. But listen I need to be with Dean right now until he recovers….So…."

"So you need to cancel tonight right?" He was not faking the disappointment and traces of bitterness in his voice.

"That won't be a problem will it?"

"Oh no, you stay with him and call me tomorrow okay?"

"Thanks Ric for being so understanding," She was ever grateful for his acceptance and support.

"Brooklyn it's alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" He was gritting his teeth by this point.

"Absolutely," Brooklyn said goodbye and hung up. Ric snapped his phone shut and hurled it across the room. His face was contorted in anger and rage as he smashed several photos on the shelves and threw a lamp watching it smash into pieces on the opposite wall.

"I'll just have to find another way to get rid of Dean," he growled.

**Yikes! Ric's got a violent streak!**


	13. A Little Healing Touch

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Deacon rushed down the hall when the news of Dean's accident reached him. He had been helping the sheriff in the next county over with a double homicide. When Brooklyn told him Dean was back and for good, the police chief wasn't exactly thrilled let alone convinced of his words. But when he learned that he had met Tristan and his beloved granddaughter had taking an instant liking to him, Deacon eased up but only slightly on his hard feelings towards the younger man.

He froze before entering the room gathering his composure and telling himself not to kill Dean. But he didn't rule out some serious ass chewing however once he passed through the doorway. The police chief spotted Tristan on the bed with Dean showing off her Hawkeye. Deacon coughed to announce his presence. Dean looked up and instantly his face went pale as all the color drained from his face.

Dean couldn't speak as Deacon approached and taking the seat beside the bed. He placed his hat on the table and looked hard at the man. Dean noticed the dark circles underlying his eyes and lines on the corners of his eyes.

"Hello Dean," Deacon addressed him cordially.

"Sir," Dean swallowed hard. Brooklyn saw the tension trying to build between them and decided to let them hash things out.

"Come on sweetie, it's lunch time," she took Tristan by the hand.

"I wanna stay….." she pouted but Deacon intervened.

"Go with your mom, Tristan. After you get back I'll take you for ice cream," he smiled up at Brooklyn. She knew that would put her daughter back in good spirits. Deacon waited until the girls were gone before going straight to the matter at hand.

"Brooklyn told me you're planning on staying," he watched Dean shift in the bed then finally answered.

"Yes I am. She told me about Tristan and while I know what I did will never be erased or taken back, I want to make it up to them now."

"That's very moving Dean but……"

"I never stopped loving your daughter. And before you say anything just hear me out please. I read some of the letters she wrote me and I feel like a total douche for nothing short of abandoning her. She needed me and I just threw her to the curb like trash. I never picked up the phone or even tried to write her. I was just so….stupid and angry."

Deacon picked up his hat and held it in his hands. He was good judge of character and for six long years he had seen Dean Winchester as nothing more than the scum he would find on the bottom of his shoes. But now that he knew about Tristan perhaps he could see Dean in a new light. But he wasn't going to welcome him with open arms right away either. No, Dean would have to gain his trust back after shattering it.

"If you bail out on Brook again……"

Dean waved his hands and shook his head. "No, I won't. I can't let Tristan grow up without her father. She already lost six years with me."

"I see," Deacon answered. He exhaled and placed his hat on before standing to leave.

"You're on notice Winchester," he looked back over his shoulder before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Deacon greeted his daughter and granddaughter at the entrance of the hospital. Tristan ran for her grandfather and Deacon eagerly scooped the little girl in his arms.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Brooklyn crossed her arms.

"No I didn't kill him. But I did talk to him about a few things."

Brooklyn nodded and kissed her daughter goodbye as Deacon carried off to his car. Her father loved Tristan to pieces, doting on her since the day she was born.

* * *

_Six years earlier…._

Deacon beamed with pride as he held the little bundle in his arms. She was his first grandchild and had won his heart the second he laid eyes on her. He looked over to see his daughter sleeping soundly on the bed. Brooklyn's body was fatigued and weak from labor and delivering her daughter.

The chief of police had seen the heartbreak and pain his daughter endured after Dean left her. When she learned she was pregnant Deacon had been with her every step of the way. Driving her to appointments, shopping for clothes and furniture and being there from the first minute of labor all the way to when Tristan arrived screaming in the world.

Now she was asleep in the soft wool blanket and cap. She was a little underweight but Dr. Teague wasn't worried as she would gain it in time.

"You are my little angel," he whispered then kissed the tiny nose.

* * *

_Present_

Brooklyn returned seeing Dean flipping mindlessly through the channels. She lightly treaded in the room and closed the door behind her. Dean looked over and flipped off the tube and opened his arms welcoming her slender frame within them.

"I saw my dad on the way in," She kissed his lips then pulled back.

"Yeah, I don't think he really likes me….." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dean, he's my dad. Dads are like that you know? I mean you did leave and knocked me up before going," Dean winced as Brooklyn didn't mince her words.

"Brook….." he protested but Brooklyn cut him off pressing her finger to his lips. Dean kissed the soft digit and wrapped his hand around her wrist pulling her down on the bed. She snuggled next to him letting her head rest against his chest.

Dean tilted her chin pressing his lips against hers. Brooklyn shifted upward giving him better access. He slid his hand up her shirt and pushed her bra upward seeking out the supple breast beneath. Brooklyn pulled back with eyes wide open and full of shock.

"Dean what are you doing?! This is a public place!"

"So? It didn't stop us before," he shrugged before pulling her back towards him. Brooklyn relented letting him unzip and unbutton her jeans. She quickly wiggled out of them then shucked the boy shorts away. Dean pulled back the blanket as she climbed on top straddling his hips. He wrapped it around her naked lower half watching as she gently gripped his cock and eased down on it.

She leaned over capturing his lips in a deep seated kiss while rocking her hips hard against him. Dean grasped her hips guiding her body as he thrusted hard up inside. He moaned her name softly and tilted his head back exposing his throat for her. Brooklyn slowly kissed and nipped at the receptive skin hearing him gasp at the pinching sensation.

The nurse quietly stepped in getting an eyeful of the couple on the bed. She abruptly did a 180 and slowly closed the door.

Brooklyn had heard the quiet gasp of the shocked nurse and grinned into his mouth as she felt her orgasm neared. Dean clenched his lover's ass forcing her forward as he felt the tightening sensation pooling deep within him. Their bodies rocked hard on the bed as their climaxes slammed together sending both into sexual bliss. Brooklyn moaned into Dean's mouth to stifle her cry as he spilled inside her.

"We better clean up before my dad gets back," Brooklyn kissed him then rolled off his spent body and darted towards the bathroom. She returned with a warm cloth and lovingly cleaned him off then replaced his hospital gown and blanket up and over him. Brooklyn pulled her boy shorts and jeans back on and took her place beside him as the door opened and Deacon returned with Tristan in hand. The little red head was grinning from ear to ear as she finished her cone.

"Mommy!" Tristan waved and continued licking her cone. Dean waved at her watching as she waved back. The little one crossed the room under the watchful eye of her grandfather. Brooklyn scooped her daughter up as she ate the last part of her treat.

* * *

Several days later Dean sitting in the Avalanche with the hospital growing distant in the rearview mirror. Brooklyn glanced over with a soulful look in her eyes and a smile to match.

**Sorry about the slow update.......**


	14. You Are The Father And A Promise

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

"Dean we need to tell her," Brooklyn cornered him in the kitchen.

"Yeah we should after what happened…."

They were back at her house alone with Tristan who was watching cartoons in the other room. Dean looked up and over at his daughter knowing she deserved the truth.

"Brook we need to do it now," Dean said with a hint of urgency.

"Dean what's wrong? Did something happen?" Dean looked away then over at Brooklyn unsure of how she would react.

"The brakes to my car were cut," Brooklyn gasped in shock.

"Who would do such a thing?" Dean grabbed her hands bracing himself as he prepared to tell her.

"They think it's Ric," Brooklyn stared back in disbelief.

"What? No, Ric would never do that…I mean he's so accepting of you being here and….."

"Brook, you need to see something," Dean turned to the folder sitting on the counter and passed it over to her. Brooklyn sat down slowly going over the articles and information. She stared up at Dean waiting for an explanation.

"Brook, he confronted me at the hotel right before my accident. He basically threatened me and told me I was treading on his territory, you," he pointed at her. Brooklyn scooped up the clippings and closed the file.

"Dean…." Brooklyn started to say. She let her head fall into her hands refusing to believe what was in front of her.

"Brook please, I would never lie about anything like this. Sam found a lot of this and he's digging for more. How well do you know this Ric guy?"

Brooklyn pulled her head up to rest her chin on now laced fingers. A thoughtful expression took shape as Dean watched her take another look at the file. Her hands shook as she flipped the folder open once again forcing herself to look harder at the evidence.

* * *

Sam was pounding furiously away on the keyboard. He had called Deacon but got his voicemail but Sam left a message knowing the chief was good about answering his messages. Using the information he already had, Sam continued to work backwards finding his search increasing in difficulty with each stroke of the keyboard.

"Damn this guy's like Houdini," he muttered to himself. But Sam continued knowing his niece and Brooklyn were in danger and after Dean's accident there was no way Ric's dirty hands weren't behind it. He decided to start with the case in South Dakota hoping to find something that perhaps he had overlooked. A rap on his door snapped him from the doldrums of the screen. Sam looked up to see Deacon standing in the doorway.

"Deacon come in," he motioned for the chief to have a seat. Deacon easily eased his frame in the padded chair.

"How's the search going?" Sam leaned way back in his chair and ran his hands through hair then down his face.

"I keep hitting dead ends, Deacon. It's like this guy drops off the face of the Earth only pop back up in another state with a new name and persona."

"Well maybe I can help," Deacon offered. "I have a friend in Chicago who may be able to find the missing pieces for us."

He watched Sam's eyes light up as the attorney planted his feet back on the floor.

"Really? Who is it?"

"He's an old Marine buddy of mine who turned FBI after we got out. His name's Victor Hendrickson."

"Deacon I dunno what to say…." Deacon smiled and put his hat back on.

"How about we see to it this clown gets locked up for a very very long time?" Deacon hesitated then spoke again. "I know Dean plans on staying."

"Yeah he's pretty much set on it. But he told me he was coming back for Brook even if Tristan wasn't around. He still loves her and I think he spent six years in his own personal Hell."

"I think you might be right Sam," the police chief agreed. The two men sat in a comfortable silence before Deacon stood up and headed towards the door. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the young lawyer who resumed typing furiously. The police chief smiled to himself then walked through the door.

* * *

Brooklyn pulled back and slumped in the chair while the proof stared hard at her. A part of her being continued to remain in firm denial over what her eyes were telling her.

"I just don't get it….He was…is so understanding and wasn't upset when I called him three days ago…." Dean swooped in wrapping her tightly in his arms. She always wanted to see the good in people but now she wondered about Ric….

"Mom I'm hungry….." Tristan called out from the living room.

"Just a minute Tristan," she gently hollered back. Brooklyn looked up at Dean and slowly nodded her head.

"We better tell her Dean," she whispered.

"We'll do it….together," he assured her. Brooklyn looked over to the living room and called for their daughter.

"Tristan would you come in here?"

Tristan groaned but slid off the couch and turned off the TV. She filed into the kitchen and pulled up a chair.

"Mom I'm hungry," she whined and looked up with wide begging eyes. Brooklyn felt her own stomach turn knots and tighten as she prepared to break the news.

"Tristan we need to talk sweetie," she began.

"Is Dean leaving?" She asked sadly. Dean quickly shook his head reassuring her he wasn't.

"No baby it's not that. It's about your daddy," Tristan's eyes went wide at the mention of her absent father.

"Really?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Really Tristan," she replied. "He's back here in Davenport."

"Where?" The little girl inquired looking hard at her mother.

"Right here, Tristan," Dean finally spoke. Tristan's head snapped to the left greeting Dean with a disbelieving look.

"Is he my daddy?" She looked to her mother. Brooklyn nodded and wiped a tear away.

"Yes Tristan, Dean's your daddy," she started to get choked up. Dean could see confusion give way to disbelief as Tristan sat there.

"Why did you leave? Didn't you love us? Didn't you love Mommy? Was I bad?"

Dean took a deep breath hoping she would understand. He forced himself to look straight into those tiny heartbreaking depths feeling his heart breaking as he started to speak.

"No, sweetie you did nothing wrong at all. It was all my fault. It's a long story Tristan but I did and still love your mom, very very much. We….we had some problems and I was a jerk and took off. But I didn't know about you. Your mom tried to call me and Uncle Sam tried calling me but I was stupid and I didn't know that I was hurting not only you mom but you too. Because I was so dumb I missed out on so much with you. But if you'll let me I want to stay. Everything I said before, I mean it Tristan."

Tristan sat there staring at the man that was claiming was her father. She turned to Brooklyn who had left then returned with a picture in her hands. Brooklyn handed it to Tristan letting her daughter see the picture up close.

"That's your daddy and me in high school," Tristan traced a finger over the image seeing the photo of her mom and dad when they were younger. She looked over at Dean who nodded his head confirming it was him.

"Tristan, I'm so sorry for letting you down. If you don't forgive me I will understand."

Tristan's lips pressed tightly together as she put the picture down on the table. Her eyes followed the photo as it came to rest then turned her gaze to Dean. Brooklyn watched with anticipation wondering what her daughter was going to do. Seconds felt like hours to Dean as he observed Tristan sitting with a deep look of concentration. He knew she was attempting to comprehend what was happening and knew it was a great deal for a child to hear. Slowly the little girl slid down from the chair and circled around the table. Dean tensed up fearing she would reject him for all the years he was missing. But Tristan saw things differently.

She stood in front of Dean and opened her arms. Dean dropped down wrapping her small body in his large arms.

"Don't leave me…." She whispered. Dean just tightened his embrace refusing to let go.

"I will never leave you again," he whispered.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise," he vowed. Dean finally released her showing he was smiling through tears. Tristan thought she was dreaming but he was there, her daddy was really there! She crashed back against him feeling her newfound daddy welcome her with his loving arms. Brooklyn was moved by the sight of Tristan finally being reunited with her father.

"Mommy come on," Tristan muffled through Dean's arms.

"Yeah Mommy come on," Dean teased. Brooklyn dropped down slid into Dean's waiting arms.

"I think we should go out to dinner to mark the occasion," Dean suggested.

"Yeah!!! Pizza!" Tristan started chanting.

"Alright pizza it is," Brooklyn agreed.

Jimmy raced through the door seeing the newly united family in the dining room. Immediately he made a run on Dean but Jo caught him before he could strike.

"Don't even think about it James Novak," the tone of his mother's voice quelled any second thoughts he might have had.

"Jimmy!" Tristan squealed, "I got my daddy back!"

Jimmy looked up at Dean still uncertain of what to make of this discovery. Jo shot a look at Dean who merely smiled up at her. Brooklyn looked so content and serene as the lines that had crossed her face vanished as her heart was finally healing.

**Yeah!!! She knows...**


	15. Family Time

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Tristan felt like her world was complete. Her daddy was back and he was going to stay. She looked over at him seeing Dean beaming down back at her. They had headed to Antonio's with Jo and Jimmy as Sam and Jess promised to meet them there. Caleb had taken the night off, the first in a long time, to take part in the celebration.

"Uncle Caleb my daddy's back!" Caleb smiled seeing how happy and content his niece was. She would always ask him once a day if he knew where her daddy was and he would always answer with the same sad answer, "No sweetie I don't. He had to go away."

But now he didn't have to lie to his niece and swallow back the pain of seeing her bright eyes darken then well up as he once again had to disappoint her. Caleb sat back and watched Dean bond with Tristan seeing her eyes wide and bright with joy and excitement. Brooklyn was at the end of the booth playing the role of observer as her daughter continued spending time with her dad. She looked over to see Deacon approaching the group and pull up a chair.

"Sir," Dean greeted him and sat a bit lower in his seat. Deacon inwardly enjoyed seeing the younger man squirm in his presence and he was going to let him remain on the hot seat for a while longer. He had six years to make up for and he wasn't about to let the man slide by.

"Grandpa I got my daddy back!" Tristan slid from the chair and hugged the police chief. Deacon lifted her in his lap and put his hat on her head. She giggled and lifted the rim over her eyes and looked to Dean who watched with amusement.

"So I hear Tristan, so I hear," he looked over at Dean who now had a thin smile on his lips.

"Dad…." Brooklyn warned her father but Deacon stopped before he got started.

"Brook…." He looked back at her. Father and daughter continued their stare off until Deacon relented and sighed. "I wasn't going to say anything. I am thrilled Tristan has her dad back, right Tristan?"

"Yep," Tristan reached for a slice of pizza with Dean's help.

"So Dean have you thought about a job yet?"

Dean put down his pop and and thought for a moment before answering. He had to choose his words wisely as he knew the police chief had him on notice.

"I have but all I have is a high school diploma," he sighed. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked over at Deacon knowing he was going to say something. But it wasn't what he was anticipating.

"Well in that case I know someone that can use some help. Bobby needs a mechanic over at his shop. I spoke to him and mentioned you were home and he said to send you over."

Dean swallowed hard as he tried to take in what he was hearing. Deacon went to bat for him and found a job? He didn't know what to say. Deacon looked down at his granddaughter seeing her peering at Dean from beneath his hat.

"Daddy go," she simply said. Dean nodded and lifted the hat higher from Tristan's head.

"Alright you twisted my arm, I'll go tomorrow," Brooklyn shot a quick glance at her father seeing a thin smile creeping up on his face. Sam and Jess arrived five minutes later and joined the others.

"Uncle Sam! Aunt Jessica!" Tristan waved and hopped off Deacon's lap. Jessica lifted the little red head in her arms and kissed the little nose.

"Hiya sweetie," she greeted her niece. Though she wasn't married to Sam, Tristan saw her as family nonetheless. But Sam had made her promise to not say anything about his plans to propose. Sam took Tristan and swung her around hearing her squeal with delight.

"Hey kiddo," he hugged the little one tight.

"I got my daddy!" she said with excitement bursting from her voice.

"You did? Well Tristan that's great."

Tristan looked straight at Sam with seriousness in her eyes and asked him point blank, "Is my daddy your brother?"

Sam nodded knowing he couldn't lie to her, "Yes your daddy is my brother."

Tristan looked thoughtfully at him before slowly nodding and looking over at her mom. Brooklyn could see her daughter wasn't upset but rather disappointed in not knowing sooner. She knew her daughter's mood was slightly dampened but she was still ecstatic that she had her dad back.

* * *

Later that night they tucked Tristan in watching over her before she fell asleep. Dean wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's waist feeling her rest against him.

"You did a great job raising her," he whispered.

"Thanks," she yawned. Dean kissed the side of her neck and ear then laid his forehead upon her shoulder. Brooklyn frowned and twisted her body around to see Dean becoming choked up.

"Dean what's wrong?" She took his face in her hands.

"You Tristan your dad and everyone has been so forgiving to me when all I did was leave and hurt everyone I left behind."

Brooklyn looked over seeing Tristan still asleep then took Dean's hands in hers and quietly led him out the door to her room. She closed the door and flipped on the light. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and wiped away the few tears. The mattress shifted as she sat down beside him and encircled his waist with her arms.

"Dean, you're back now and you're staying. I forgave you as did everyone else. You cannot beat yourself up over what happened in the past."

"I know but still Brook….." she quickly pressed a finger to his lips shushing him.

"Dean let's not dredge up the past okay? Let's worry about what the future holds for us."

"Us? But what about Ric?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"I am going to break it off with him Dean. I can't lead him on it wouldn't be fair and with everything that happened it's best I do it. Besides, he never had my heart……You always did," her voice trailed off into a gentle whisper before their lips came together. Dean could feel the guilt gnawing at him again but with the tender touch of her hands the remorse ebbed away chased from his soul by the power of of her love for him.

Brooklyn pulled at his shirt as he tugged at her own. Dean took his time with her jeans and slowly slid the loose denim down her hips and legs kissing smooth warm skin along the way. Above he heard soft but sharp pants and gasps making him grin as he drew her bra then boy shorts leaving her open naked and his. Brooklyn sat up and with nimble fingers yanked his jeans and boxers freeing his rock hard cock. She briefly licked her lips before swallowing him wholly in her mouth.

"Brook….." he moaned and rolled his eyes back in his head. Her hot wet mouth moved with a steady rhythm letting teeth lightly scrape against receptive flesh while her tongue cradled the throbbing vein beneath. Dean pumped his hips with her mouth wanting more from his lover. Brooklyn placed her hands on his hips steadying his thrusts as he arched his back into her.

The tightness grew within him bringing him towards the brink of orgasm. Dean pulled away and turned her over then propped her up on her hands and knees. Brooklyn crawled to the middle of the bed and looked over as Dean came up behind her with a lustful look in his eyes. Slowly he kissed her back and neck while easing inside her. Dean felt her body tense and back stiffen as he steadily pumped inside her. Her body relaxed around him allowing him to go deeper still and hear her quiet cries in release. Brooklyn slammed her body against him feeling her body ride it out.

Dean threw his head back and rammed harder inside her as the coiling tightened within him threatening to explode at any second.

"Dean….." she whispered as he spilled inside her filling her with his release. He leaned over kissing her neck and shoulders and kept her up against his body. The sweat glistened in the light making her skin glow giving her an exotic aura. They remained locked together content and sated. Dean pulled away and positioned their bodies on the bed making sure she was comfortable before pulling the blanket up and over them. He decided tomorrow he was going to talk to Deacon about what he wanted to do six years ago: propose to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn yawned and snuggled in closer to Dean as they fell asleep on the bed. As the lovers drifted off to sleep, they were oblivious to the figure standing at the window. Ric had seen everything that happened which enraged him even more. He couldn't hear what was said but he didn't care. Dean Winchester was warned not to tread where Brooklyn was concerned. And her…so willing to take him to bed like a common slut! She too would learn what happened when someone crossed him!

**Our friendly neighborhood psycho is baaaaack**


	16. A Violent Encounter

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

The next morning was Monday and school was back in session. Dean offered to take Tristan to school which the little girl was giddy and excited over. When she laid eyes on his Impala her mouth formed an "o" as Dean opened the door for her.

"Is this your car?" She looked over at Dean as he started up the engine.

"Yep, I've had this since I was in high school. Your mom acted the same way you did when she saw it for the first time," he smiled down at his daughter. Dean watched as she clicked the belt over her lap and chest before the put his baby in gear and took her to class.

Brooklyn watched as the Impala rolled down the street as she loaded up her truck with the week's handouts and notes for her own classes. Teaching freshmen and seniors was a fine art as she quickly learned two years ago. But the kids respected her and some had even tried to pick her up but she knew they were just being hormone crazed teenagers and they knew their limits. She eased out of the driveway and headed to the high school.

* * *

The day went by in a flurry as she switched between teaching the Salem Witch Trials and World War II. She had delved so much into her day she didn't realize it was the end of the day until the bell range at 2:55.

"Okay remember we have a quiz this week over the events which led up to the start of World War II," she hollered out as the kids started to file out the door. She sat at her desk and pulled out her laptop to finalize her questions. As she typed away correcting any typos and mistakes, Brooklyn felt a presence looking down at her. She popped her head up and found Ric leaning across her desk.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Well hey yourself," she greeted back. Ric sat on the edge of her desk and noticed she was a bit uneasy by his sudden appearance.

"So uh what happened this weekend?" He asked. Brooklyn bit down on her lip and closed her eyes. She looked back up at her soon to be ex and exhaled.

"A lot…..Look Ric we need to talk about us. But I would rather we do it somewhere else. Would you meet me at the riverfront park in 20 minutes?" She saw his grin falter as he nodded his head.

"Uh sure…." He stood back up and rounded the desk. "Brook what's going on?"

Brooklyn froze mid keystroke and looked back up at him once again.

"Can we talk about this at the park Ric? Please?" She pleaded with him as she feared what she had to tell him might cause a scene.

"Okay I'll meet you there," he nodded and slowly walked towards the door. As he stepped out, Ric looked over his shoulder to see her finishing up her work and gather her things. He knew she was going to break it off with him, that she was going with Deadbeat Dad Dean Winchester. Well he wasn't going to take it sitting down.

Ric was seated on the bench when she walked up. Brooklyn wanted somewhere very public to do this that way if something was to happen the parents over at the playground could see what happened and back her up.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Brooklyn picked up the defensive tone as she stood in front of him.

"Ric…." She started but he cut her off.

"Are you breaking if off with me?!" He asked quickly.

"Ric I'm sorry but I'm still in love with Dean. I never stopped loving him even after he left me six years ago."

"Then what was I to you huh? Some substitute until he finally waltzed back into your life?!" Ric leapt up and towered over her.

"No Ric that's not it! Please just listen okay? Where was this going between us? I tried to move on and you know I dated before I met you. I told you about Dean and you understood. You told me the second week we were dating!"

"Well maybe I was starting to feel more for you than mere friendship and a simple attraction to you!" Ric grabbed her arms digging his fingers into her flesh.

"Ric please let me go….You're hurting me….." she begged feeling her tears well up.

"I know about him staying with you! You fucked him didn't you!? Didn't you?!" His demanded in a dangerous tone while shaking her violently. The parents in the playground looked over seeing Ric shaking Brooklyn violently. One of the dads started over towards them.

"Yes I did! And you know what I loved every minute of it! He always had my heart!" She admitted with pride. Ric lost control at her confession and belted Brooklyn across the face.

"Hey!" The dad ran up after seeing him strike Brooklyn. Ric released Brooklyn and took off to his car and sped away. The dad raced up to where Brooklyn had fallen and knelt down beside the sobbing young woman.

"Are you alright?" She looked over and shook her head while holding the side of her face.

"No," she sobbed, "Please call my dad."

"Sure thing Brooklyn," he quickly called Deacon while remaining by her side.

* * *

Deacon charged over to where his daughter was now on the bench. Her right side was splotchy and angry where Ric struck her. He felt his rage surging at the sight of his daughter hurt and crying. He hadn't felt this enraged since Dean had left six years ago.

"Deacon hey," the man greeted him.

"Gordon how is she?" Deacon slid off his jacket and wrapped over his daughters shaking shoulders.

"The guy snapped. He was shaking her and yelling at her then he hit her Deacon. He took off running when I hollered and charged after him."

"Thanks Gordon," the chief said with heartfelt gratitude. "But I'll need you to head down to the station and give a statement okay?"

"Sure, just let me grab Jake and I'll head down there," Gordon went to grab his son and head over to downtown. Deacon turned to Brooklyn who was sitting quietly on the bench.

"Brook let's get you home okay?" He started to gather his daughter but Brooklyn remained planted on the seat.

"No….I can't let Tristan see me like this…." She sniffled. Deacon sat back down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"She doesn't have to. I'll call Dean and tell him to keep Tristan occupied while you come home with me and clean up okay?"

Brooklyn looked up through bleary eyes and nodded her head and allowed her father to lead her away to his car. He would have Caleb pick it up.

* * *

Dean was at home with Tristan waiting for Brooklyn when his cell phone rang. Seeing it was Deacon he quickly answered.

"Uh Deacon hi," he spoke in an awkward tone.

"Dean listen to me okay? Is Tristan there with you?" Dean looked over to see his daughter watching cartoons as she had finished her homework.

"Yeah why what's going on?"

"I'm taking Brook to my house. Gordon saw Ric beat her."

Dean leapt from the couch and hurried into the dining room so Tristan couldn't hear him.

"Where is that motherfucker? I'm gonna rip his lungs out!"

"Dean you need to calm down. I have my men on the lookout for him. I need you to stay with Tristan and keep her busy. If she asks where Brook is tell her she met up with me and we ran an errand. She'll buy that."

"If I see that bastard….." Dean growled angrily but Deacon cut him off.

"Dean Jonathan Winchester listen to me. You will not touch him as I don't need Brook or Tristan seeing you hauled away in cuffs. My daughter has already had a rough enough afternoon and she doesn't need to see you in lockup. Do you understand?" His tone left no room for argument.

"Yes Sir," Dean said begrudgingly. He wanted to rip Ric apart from limb to limb for hurting Brooklyn. But then he looked over at Tristan and knew she couldn't lose her father, not again.

"I'll call you when we head over there okay? Dean?" Deacon asked.

"Yeah I'm here. I'm gonna call Sam," he said.

"Yes please do and tell him to call me as well," Deacon paused for a moment. "Dean, we'll find him I promise. He forgot who her father is and I am going to make sure he never forgets either."

Dean heard the fatherly side come out in the police chief knowing he wanted to rip him apart just as much as he did.

"I know you won't," he agreed. Deacon said goodbye and hung up as he neared his house.

Dean quickly dialed Sam at his office hoping he was still there.

* * *

"Dean hey…Slow down and tell me from the start what happened. What?! When?! Well where is he now!? He fled?! Well I'm working over here and I'm supposed to meet with Agent Hendrickson in an hour. It seems he's found some information for me and it's not good."

"Well when you get done meeting with him call me. I'll be here with Tristan," Dean said firmly.

"Dean you're at the top of my list. I care about Tristan and Brook too so I wanna see this asshole caught and locked up. I'll call you soon I promise."

"I hope so Sammy," Dean heard his brother roll his eyes before he hung up. He exhaled loudly before heading back to the living room and rejoining Tristan. Dean sat down pretending not to be upset but he had to put on a strong front for his daughter.

"Daddy when's Mommy coming home?" Dean looked down seeing the innocent looking eyes pointed towards him.

"Well your grandpa called and he said she was with him running an errand and she would be late coming home."

Tristan studied his features like she suspected he was lying but soon looked away and back at the television where Scooby Doo was on. Dean felt helpless sitting there while that bastard was running loose. He wanted to track the son of a bitch down and rip him apart. But he wanted Ric to suffer in prison for his crimes, for what he had done to those other girls. Though the evidence wasn't definitive, Dean knew deep down he had killed those girls and feared Brooklyn was his next target.

* * *

Ric stared from across the Mississippi at the city of Davenport knowing the cops would be looking for him. He had ditched his truck in the woods and would obtain another means to get back. He should've known she wanted him to be seen hitting her but he was so enraged over her blatant defiance and pride in fucking that lowlife Winchester. Well he would plan his next move more carefully and finish up what he had started with her.

**Ric better run huh?????**


	17. A Big Break

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn winced in pain as Deacon snapped the photos for evidence. What was she going to tell Tristan? How would Dean react when he saw her face? Would she have to remain in a constant state of fear? So many questions were swimming in her mind as the flash of the camera went off again and again. She felt the hot stinging tears rapidly forming as the vivid and horrible images of hours ago replayed through her mind like the horror movie it was. She could still feel the tight death grip Ric had on her arms as he violently shook her like a rag doll.

"Brook?" Deacon gently pried his daughter and handed her a Kleenex. Brooklyn wiped her eyes and looked up to her father seeing the pain languishing within his own dark eyes.

"I wanna see Tristan and Dean," she whispered.

"Come on let's get you home," she let him lead the way towards his car. Her phone went off as she slid in the front of the cruiser and saw it was Dean. She couldn't answer it right away as she sat shaking in the seat. But she mustered the courage to answer his call.

"Brook? Oh thank god you're alright," she could hear the relief in his voice.

"I don't think I'm alright…." She snapped.

"Damn it," he cursed himself, "Baby I'm sorry for saying that….I was just….." He ran his hand over his face as he paced around the living room.

"It's okay Dean…." She said sadly, "I'm not mad at you."

"Where are you?" he gently asked.

"My dad's bringing me home right now. Where's Tristan?" She couldn't hear her daughter anywhere in the background.

"Jo came and got her. They're over at Caleb's right now. But don't worry there's an officer with them watching the house. The moment word got out one was at the house in like five minutes."

"Okay…." She said her head still foggy. "My dad wants to stay with us until he's found…..God my head hurts so badly," she raised a hand to the side of her face feeling her eye become slightly swollen.

"When you get home I'm gonna take such good care of you I promise…." Dean vowed.

"I know," she answered. Deacon looked over seeing the smile trying to break through as she continued talking to Dean. The police chief started to soften up a little towards the man as he turned down her street.

* * *

Sam stood and stretched out as sitting at the computer for the last three hours had started to get to him. He flopped back in his chair and reviewed the files spread out on his desk when someone knocked on the door. The DA looked up to see an African American man standing in the doorway.

"Sam Winchester?" Sam stood up and walked around his desk.

"Ah, Agent Hendrickson I presume?" The man nodded and extended his hand.

"That's me," Hendrickson smiled. "So I understand you need some help?"

"Help is putting it lightly," Sam sighed and gestured to the files scattered around. Hendrickson looked over at the articles and police reports then back up at Sam. "But I'm glad you showed up. My friend was attacked by this lunatic earlier today and if it wasn't for one of the parents nearby…."

"I'm all yours for today and tomorrow so give me what you have and I can call up some old favors in and see what I can find out. But I do admit I have seen some of these cases before…." Hendrickson picked up a few of the files examining them closer.

"Yeah I've definitely seen these before," he looked over at Sam. "Do you have a spare computer and phone?"

"Sure down the hall is another office of mine. You can use that," he quickly guided Hendrickson down the hall and to the left showing him everything he needed.

* * *

Dean paced around the room and darted his eyes towards the windows until he saw the cruiser pull up to the driveway. He burst through the door then down the stairs and across the lawn to the passenger side as Brooklyn pushed the door open. It was then he got a good look at what Ric's hand did to her. The red splotch flared up even more as her left eye remained swollen. She could see though it but it was difficult since she could only make out shapes and shadows. Her sad state fueled Dean's rage towards Ric as he helped her out and slipped an arm around her waist feeling her lean into him as they headed up the steps to the front door.

Brooklyn sat down feeling numb all over as the adrenaline was still pumping hard through her veins. But soon it would wear off and the pain would settle in. Dean held her tight and kissed the top of her head as she sat there quiet and trembling.

"I'm going to make some coffee," Deacon said. Dean nodded and held Brooklyn tightly in his arms and starting mapping out his revenge against Ric. The cops may not get the chance to bust his sorry ass, not after he got a look at what the bastard did to her.

* * *

Ric looked over everything to make sure nothing was out of place. He wanted everything to be perfect when he saw her again. She had to pay for fucking around with his heart and ripping it out with a cruel indifference to his feelings. She had fucked him like a common whore! Spreading her legs for him the minute he came crawling back to her. Well he wasn't going to stand for it! It was time she was taught a lesson.

"You're gonna pay you little bitch," Ric snarled as he gathered up what he needed and headed out the door.

* * *

Hendrickson looked over the files afraid of what he was seeing. He hoped he was wrong but he was waiting on the phone call which would give him his answer. Seconds passed into minutes which felt like hours until his phone started buzzing on the desk. Hendrickson literally dove for it nearly pushing it off the desk in the process.

"This is Agent Hendrickson," he answered in his professional tone.

"Agent Hendrickson, this is Doctor Emil Skoda down at the Pawnee State Hospital in Larned Kansas. How are you today?"

"Depends on what you have to tell me," the agent leaned back in his seat.

"Well with regards to one of our patients there isn't a great deal I can disclose due to privacy laws. But I can confirm that we did have an Alaric Saltzman as one of our patients but the patient we had does not fit the profile you gave us."

"Oh I see….." Hendrickson sighed.

"But," the doctor interrupted, "it does match another patient's profile. About five years ago a patient by the name of Joshua Reston escaped the facility. He was brought here after killing his girlfriend. It turned out the psychiatrist evaluating him determined he was delusional and a sociopath. He had sexually assaulted her before stabbing her multiple times. He tried to woo the female staff and was even caught with one in a side room engaged in sexual activity. It was then determined he was highly manipulative using whatever means he could to get what he wanted."

"This guy sounds like a total basket case," Hendrickson commented.

"That would be putting it lightly Agent," Skoda noted then added, "Do you have those murder files by chance?"

"Uh yeah I do," Hendrickson replied.

"If you could I would like to examine them and see if the murders fit Reston's MO and if it does then you're dealing with a very dangerous individual."

"Well doc that's a chance we're gonna have to take up here," the federal agent replied. "And if need be we have a one of our own that can help too."

"As soon as I get the files and review them I will compare to what I have and I will be in touch with you," the doctor responded.

"Well check your fax within the next five minutes," Hendrickson jotted down the number and parted ways with the doctor.

Doctor Skoda waited patiently by the fax machine as it spat out everything Hendrickson had. He calmly gathered the print outs and headed back to his office. Skoda started out with the first case which took place a year after Reston escaped and immediately saw the similarities between the two. Still he pressed on and examined the next murder noting the cause of death and sexual trauma to the the victim. Surely the authorities saw the parallels between them all but then again not all state police departments knew to cross check other states' files.

He completed his initial assessment and reached for the phone to get back in touch with Agent Hendrickson.

Hendrickson was waiting by the phone anxious for it to ring. He wouldn't have to wait with bated breath for much longer. His cell buzzed and he pounced on the gadget landing hard on the laminated wood and metal with a dull thud.

"Dr. Skoda," he greeted the man with a groan.

"Agent Hendrickson are you alright?" He heard the agent grumbled something before responding.

"Yeah I'm alright. I take it you found something out."

"Yeah I did. There is one detail that the authorities overlooked with all the victims but I noticed it in the photos. All had a ring on their right hand. It would be a simple silver or gold one probably bought at any jewelry store. If Reston is the same guy you're looking for then you need to see if your victim got anything like that from this ex of hers."

"Got it," the agent said, "I will be back in touch."

He hung up and raced down the hall to Sam's office and burst through the door.

"Did Brooklyn get any gifts from him?" he panted.

"Gifts? Like what?" Sam asked looking up.

"A ring or other piece of jewelry," he answered quickly.

"Uh yeah I think he got her a simple band and Brook said that he said it was like a friendship ring. Why what's going on?" Sam stood up seeing the fear growing in the agent's eyes.

"Because that bastard is gunning for her," Hendrickson exhaled.

**Next update soon.....**


	18. Confirmation

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

_**A/N:**_ Dr. Skoda is on loan from the Law and Order series and I will return him when I am done!

* * *

Dean decided to draw up a bath for Brooklyn while her father continued keeping watch over the house. The chief sat at the kitchen table with mug held tightly within his hands. He worried Ric would return and try to hurt her again or worse and that made his blood boil. What was worse was he was near his granddaughter! Deacon put the mug to his lips and contemplated what his next move would be. He needed to get in touch with Sam but knew he would call him as Sam was a man of his word. He was always grateful for the younger brother as he had been one of the best district attorneys this county had ever had since he could last remember and knew Sam wouldn't stop until Ric was behind bars or worse.

Brooklyn sat in the tub with her knees up against her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as Dean carefully cleaned her. Just a few days ago she was carefree and on top of the world. But now…Now she was seated in a tight ball and too quiet for Dean's liking. He placed the cup on the edge of the tub and leaned over to gently tip her chin upward. Dean cringed as the purple and yellow hues came back into view, a vivid ugly reminder of what that bastard had done.

"Brook," he whispered. Brooklyn looked up with chin trembling and eyes moistening again.

"That bastard was near our daughter," she whispered angrily.

"I know baby and he won't ever come near her again I swear it."

"I let him in my home and life….And he….he …."

"Shhhh, don't speak. I'm here now and I am never letting him near you or Tristan again," he pushed the wet strands back behind her ear. Dean saw a smile try to creep up on the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you," Dean sensed she was pushing every single emotion she had in those two plain words.

"No Brook, I should be thanking you, thanking you for everything. You opened up your heart to me and for that I can never repay you no matter what I do. And Tristan….She's the best thing that's happened to me, to us."

Brooklyn merely nodded her head leaned against his touch feeling the warmth of his skin as it offered comfort and eased her pain.

Deacon looked up as Brooklyn stepped in the kitchen with Dean behind her. He stood and pulled out a chair letting Dean guide her though she gently brushed his hand away.

"I can sit down on my own. I've been doing it for a while now," she smiled gratefully at him and her father as she eased in the seat and took the waiting mug of coffee.

"How ya feeling kiddo?" Deacon asked with a fatherly tone. Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders and made a strange face.

"I let him in my home and allowed him near Tristan," she rubbed her forehead and shook her head.

"Brook you didn't know. We were all fooled by him," Deacon took her hand and squeezed it tight.

"I know but I let my guard down thinking….." she paused and looked over at Dean. "Thinking that I was maybe truly ready to move on."

Dean knew it was hard for her to say these things but he was going to stand by her and make sure his family was safe. Deacon heard his phone going off and pulled his cell from his pants and spotted Sam's number.

"Sam whatcha got?"

"Nothing good I'm afraid. Agent Hendrickson got off the phone with Pawnee State Hospital in Larned, Kansas and they think it's an escaped patient named Joshua Reston. And he has quite the colorful history and personality."

Deacon heard Sam's sarcasm as he listened intently. "Anyways Agent Hendrickson will be staying around to help in finding Ric. It seemed he has struck more than once and always gave his victims a silver band which was found on all of the bodies. Remember the band he gave Brook?"

"Yeah I do," Deacon answered.

"I need you to get it and bring it here but don't let Brook know about this. She's upset enough as it is. Have Dean keep her preoccupied."

"I understand Sam."

"Doctor Skoda is supposed to call us back so whatever I find out I will relay asap."

"Right, well I will have Jo bring Tristan back here and have a unit assigned to her and Caleb until we find the sick son of a bitch."

"You do that and I'll be back in touch," Sam placed the receiver back on the cradle and looked over at Hendrickson.

"Sam, I'm afraid it is Reston and if he is as intelligent and cunning as Skoda says…."

"Well if this guy thinks he can fuck with my family and get away with it…." Sam quickly closed his eyes and silently counted back from ten.

"For now all we can do is wait for Skoda to call back."

"That's what I was afraid of," Sam sighed.

* * *

Back at her house, Brooklyn was stretched out on the couch sound asleep. Dean had scrounged through the cabinets and saw the Tylenol-3 and had Deacon make sure she had taken it. They waited until she was sound asleep before the padded down the hall towards her room.

"What are we looking for again?" Dean asked while rummaging through her drawers in the bureau.

"It's a silver band, a plain one," Deacon spotted the small ring box sitting on the dresser and flipped it open. His sharp eyes scanned the rows of rings and bands until his eagle eye spotted the lone silver band on the last row.

"Jackpot," he plucked it from its resting place with a Kleenex and wrapped it tight. "I'm headed downtown. Lock all the doors and windows and if he comes around," he pulled his gun from the holster and passed it over.

"You know how to use one of those right?" Dean slid the magazine out checking the ammo before putting it back and cocking the gun.

"Perfect," Deacon noted before stepping out the front door. Dean quickly locked it and closed all the curtains before collecting Brooklyn and taking her down to the room they were sharing. He placed Brooklyn on the bed then slipped the gun from his jeans waistband and placed it on the stand before stretching out beside her. Dean slid his arms around her sleeping form and closed his eyes allowing his body to fall asleep.

* * *

Ric sat in the pickup truck watching as Tristan and Jimmy played out on the front yard under the keen eye of Jo Caleb and a plain dressed officer.

"Shit, that old man is smarter than I gave him credit for," he muttered beneath his breath. Ric was seated slightly slouched down so his prey couldn't see him as he observed their every move. He knew Tristan would be impossible to get to but she wasn't his intended target. He wanted her mother. The thoughts of her screwing Dean continued to fuel his need, his need to make her suffer. Sure the other girls were fighters until the end but he saw Brooklyn as a challenge, a conquest. Rick understood he had taken a huge risk in pursuing the police chief's daughter but then again he always did love a good challenge.

The sinister smile crept back up distorting his handsome features as he planned out how he was going to strike. She would never see it coming.

* * *

Sam and Hendrickson waited for the call. Skoda had managed to pull up a DNA profile on Reston and didn't understand why the authorities did not cross check it with the victims at every scene. But then again some of these officials were small town cops and weren't exactly keen on the latest crime solving methodology.

Both men leapt for the phone when it rang finally and almost collided with one another.

"Sam Winchester," Sam answered.

"Mr. Winchester this is Doctor Skoda. Listen I had the the FBI office down in Wichita and they ran the DNA from Reston with the ones they had from the victims and we have a match."

Sam slid in his seat and closed his eyes while Skoda continued. "Reston is in Davenport. Get in touch with the police and let Agent Hendrickson know. Reston is extremely dangerous and highly unstable. If he suspects you are onto him there is no telling what he is capable of."

"Thanks Doc and if you can think of anything else about Reston please call me at anytime."

"Mr. Winchester please exercise extreme caution in this pursuit," the doctor warned him.

"That will not be an issue," Sam said with certainty as he hung up.

"I'll call Chief Ravenwood," Hendrickson grabbed his phone and rapidly punched in the numbers. As the phone reached the first ring the door opened and Deacon stepped in.

"It's not good Deacon," Sam said.

"Well we found the ring and it's at the station in evidence. I take it you found something out."

"It's Reston."

Deacon didn't say anything and instead did a one eighty and ran straight out the door.

**Next update soon.....Merry Xmas everyone!**


	19. Home Invasion

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Deacon dialed as he ran towards his cruiser hoping Dean would answer.

"Come on Dean pick up…." He muttered through gritted teeth as he put the car in gear and sped away. The chief hurried along the side streets before reaching the main streets and racing towards his daughter's house. He wasn't sure when Reston would attack but time was not on their side.

Dean let Brooklyn rest as he decided to start up dinner. He had called Jo and told her to keep Tristan there until this thing with Reston was over. There was no way in Hell that bastard was going to get close to his daughter….ever! It was horrific enough Reston had dared to lay a hand upon Brooklyn but to even attempt it against an innocent child….

He quickly stopped allowing such thoughts to poison his mind and fuel his anger when what Dean needed was a clear mind and plan. Anger would only cloud his emotions and judgment giving the advantage to Reston. As he chopped vegetables on the counter his phone continued to vibrate.

Deacon shifted gears and tried the house line but the line continued to ring and ring unabated. Unbeknownst to the man, the outside line had been cut. Clouds gathered and brewed over the Iowa skies turning bright blue to pitch black. Lightning streaked overhead creating the cover Reston needed as he remained hidden behind the house. He watched with hateful eyes as Dean continued to blissfully carry on in the kitchen.

"You're first Winchester," Reston brandished a blade from his bag and carefully made his way through backyard. His body remained tight to the wooden fence using foliage as cover when lightning filled the skies. Adrenaline pumped furiously through his body as he reached the back porch and hoisted his body over the railing. Reston landed on the balls of his feet, a tactic he learned from the last victim. He smiled with a sick pleasure as he thought of the way she screamed for mercy as he pinned her body beneath him and slowly brutalized her. Now he imagined what it was going to be like when he took his sick wants and urges out on the redhead inside.

Dean finished the potatoes and put them in the pan with the others and roast then popped them in the oven and turned to cleaning up. He quickly loaded the dishwasher then spun around towards the living room.

Outside Reston knelt down at the door and picked the lock until he heard it click and slowly turned the knob and peered inside noticing Dean was missing. Another perfect opportunity as he closed the door and jammed the lock then closed the blinds and curtains to the door and windows. Reston scanned the room spying the pantry and slipped inside waiting for Dean to return.

Dean found his phone stuck beneath the couch cushions seeing that it had died.

"Damn it," he cursed softly. He quietly added back through the hall and to the dining room and started to set up the table. As his hand reached in the drawer, something dawned on him and slowly his head looked over at the windows and door. Funny, he didn't draw the curtains or blinds shut. Retrieving his hand back, Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to stand up and the sense something was very wrong. He stood in silence listening for the slightest foreign sound.

Reston peered through the crack watching his prey with a predatory glint in his eyes. The knife was clenched tighter in one hand as the other rested on the doorknob. Patience was but something that came second nature to him as he waited for the right moment to strike. Dean stood for a moment more before turning his gaze to the pantry door. It was slightly ajar. Slowly Dean turned to face the small nook and approached step by small agonizing step.

In a sudden flash the door swung open knocking Dean to the floor. Reston leapt down on top of the stunned man delivering several hard blows to his jaw and face. Dean struggled to block the hammer like hits but Reston had come prepared. Rage and hatred propelled the intruder as Dean continued to fight back but was rapidly losing. But Dean wasn't about to relent and fold so easily. He jerked a knee upward making a direct hit on Reston's groin. His attacker took in a sharp breath of air and the attacks halted as he staggered on the floor. Dean quickly seized the moment and jabbed an elbow sharply in Reston's solar plexus. Reston fired back and swept his leg in a powerful fluid motion knocking him down to the floor once again.

A stabbing pain fired through Dean as he looked down and saw the hilt of the knife sticking from his side. Reston dragged the wounded man to his feet and callously thrusted him in the chair.

"You just had to come back didn't you?" Reston growled as he fetched the rope and started tying Dean. "You couldn't leave her alone!"

"She was never yours…." Dean spat out and grimaced hard in pain as the thin rope tightened around his injury. Reston smirked when Dean yelped in pain as the rope bit into the stab wound. As he stood there admiring his handiwork a violent blow from behind launched him hard to the ground. Brooklyn hovered over him with a baseball bat in hand ready to make further use of her weapon.

"Brook," Dean sputtered. Brooklyn gasped at the sight of Dean broken and bloodied. The side of his shirt was dark wet and continued to spread as the wound continued to bleed.

"Oh my god, Dean," she dropped behind him and started to work at the knots. Her small fingers battled against the thin taut rope but the knots refused to give. Still, Brooklyn fought and raged against the complex bindings as Dean looked over his shoulder hoping the ropes would loosen.

"Come on…Come on…" she muttered. Dean looked around seeing Reston was missing.

"Brook get out of here now!" He said frantically. But his warning came too late as Reston fisted Brooklyn's hair and jerked her away from Dean. He smacked her hard across the face as she fought and spat at her attacker.

"Quite the fighter aren't we?" Reston growled in her ear. He licked at her lobe and slid and arm around her throat.

"We're gonna have fun you and I," he kissed and nipped at her lobe then face. She winced and struggled against him but it only turned Reston on even more as he continued to drag her down the hall.

"Dean!" she screamed but her cries were silenced by the loud deafening sound of his hand smacking her face. Dean shouted every obscenity under the sun but his hollow threats went unheeded as the Brooklyn's screams grew more distant.

Reston reached her bedroom and slammed the door with his foot. With Brooklyn still tight in his grasp, Reston shoved her on the bed and pounced down on his helpless victim. Brooklyn slapped kicked and punched but her swipes and attacks hit open air and bedding. Reston's cruel taunting laughter filled the air as he gripped her small wrists with one massive hand allowing the other to grab the cuffs from his bag and restrain her to the post. The knife once again reappeared in his hand and Reston slowly traced the edge along her smooth throat and jaw line.

"You know I really was starting to feel more for you….Seriously I was. But then that bastard Winchester had to roll back into town and you just lie on your back and spread your legs like a common slut!"

"I'd rather be his slut than you're punching bag," Brooklyn snarled back. Reston retaliated and belted Brooklyn hard across the face. Blood pooled in the inner part of her mouth but she swallowed it back refusing to show any weakness in front of him. Reston grinned at her cold steel stare knowing it was only a front to mask the pain and fear.

"You will be my most challenging one yet…." He pushed the blade down upon her shirt and dragged it downward watching the thin cotton material part down the middle exposing the bra and body beneath. Brooklyn cringed and cried at the sensation of his tongue racing down her front then back up to her shoulder. He bit hard upon the tender part of her shoulder. Brooklyn hollered out in agony as she felt the first thick droplets trickle down her skin. Reston lapped at the streaks tasting copper and iron tingle his tongue. Shiver went up his spine as he continued sweeping his tongue along her skin.

"Dean…." Brooklyn's cries began to subdue as she felt the fight begin to wane within her. Her body was tiring from fighting and struggling which was what Reston was waiting for. He looked down upon her face as it was covered with the tracks of her tears. The lightning flashed outside illuminating his victim's face exposing the fear rooted deep within her eyes.

* * *

"Fuck," Deacon struggled with the spare as the rain hammered down on him. He was less than a mile from his daughter's house when his car ran over the large shard of metal. Now he was fighting not only against time but Nature as well as he jerked on the tire iron trying to get the first nut back on the wheel. The rain pelted his face and neck and caused his hands to slip along the smooth surface of the tire iron.

He looked up as the headlights of an oncoming car approached and stood up to flag them down. Deacon flailed his arms and hollered at the vehicle watching it begin to slow until it came to a stop in front of him.

"Deacon?" Sam hopped out of his car not caring if his shirt and hair were matted to his skin and head.

"Sam! Thank god it's you!" Sam dropped down and helped the chief turn the iron and secure the bolt tight and together they worked on the other three. "What are you doing here?" Deacon asked incredulously.

"Dean never answered my calls and I was headed to Brook's to check up on them."

"That's where I'm headed," Deacon hollered over the thunder and rain. "Dean never answered my calls either." It was then when both men looked over at one another with fear and a cold realization.

**Next update soon.....**


	20. Violation of Body and Soul

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Reston bit hard on her neck and shoulders feeling her jerk and twist beneath him. Her resistance only rushed the sick need welling within. She closed her eyes and looked away but felt the vise like grip clamp down against her chin.

"Open your eyes….Open them!" Brooklyn refused to relent to her attacker instead feeling the hard fist against the other side of her face. Reston belted her several times more before pulling his hands away and down towards her jeans. He gripped the knife and cut into the worn denim watching her body tremble. Reston ripped and tore apart the strips of denim and cotton until her lower body was completely exposed.

"Please Ric……I'm begging you…..Please don't do this….." she beseeched him but her pleas fell on deaf ears as she forced her eyes open to see him peeling away his jeans and boxers never letting the predatory grin leave his face. She clenched her legs together putting up one last stand. Reston felt the muscles in her legs clench and shake as she fought against his strong grip. Bit by bit she felt her body tire and fatigue and Reston gain the upper hand between them. He roughly shoved her legs apart hearing something snap followed by the anguished cry from beneath him. The pain was a searing heat growing stronger and throbbing harder the further her legs were pulled apart. Brooklyn panted and cried out at the painful intrusion that penetrated deep within her.

Reston clamped his hands on the jutted edges of her hips and forced his way further inside. The metal cuffs cut on the inside of Brooklyn's wrists as she tried to fight and resist as Reston continued brutally raping her. The burning and ripping rippled through her lower body as he slammed harder and faster against her.

"Stop! Please!" she cried out as her body reacted to his.

"Oh I don't think you want me to….." He growled in her ear feeling his own near climax. Reston bit her shoulders and neck leaving angry red marks in their wake. Brooklyn screamed and cried as he groaned in ecstasy feeling his body rupture and spill within her.

"NO!" She cried at the top of her lungs not caring that the sharp edges of the cuffs had ripped the skin of her wrists apart allowing the blood to flow freely down her wrists and forearms.

The tears ran down her face, a silent testament to what was happening inside the small bedroom.

* * *

The rain increased in intensity when they spotted the Impala parked in front of the house. The lights were off when the men got out and Deacon pulled his gun.

"Sam call 9-1-1 and wait for backup," Deacon barked as Sam immediately pulled out his phone and called for help. He watched as the police chief crept up to the house and reached the porch. He carefully peered into the dark picture window seeing a figure tied to a chair. The head was slumped over and chest barely moving.

"Dean," Deacon muttered and carefully he turned the doorknob open and shined the light into the entry way. He knew he had to be careful as Reston was resourceful and may have left a few nasty welcome gifts for them. Deacon shined his light around seeing no wiring or any other booby traps set up.

"Dean," he called out in a hoarse whisper. Dean didn't move and remained still as Deacon approached him. The police chief ran his hand over the ropes and felt something sticky beneath his fingers.

"Shit," he whipped out a pocket knife and sawed away the ropes letting them fall to the ground. "Dean can you hear me?" This time Dean stirred and groaned lightly as he fell into Deacon's arms. Deacon carefully lifted him up using his own body for support and eased him on the couch.

"Dean where's my daughter?"

"Brook…..Reston…." Dean slowly lifted his head up and pointed down the hallway. Deacon clicked off his light and treaded lightly down the hall and towards the bedroom.

Reston heard the footsteps coming down the hall and finished dressing. He held the knife in his hand leaned over Brooklyn and waited for his visitor. The door clicked open and turned inward. Several seconds later Deacon cautiously entered and scanned the room. He keen eyes saw Brooklyn on the bed cuffed and naked from the waist down. Her eyes trained on his revealing the frightened look that was dominant in her eyes. The police chief's soul shattered as he stood frozen in the doorway. His baby girl was hurt and broken with her life hanging in the hands of a mad man!

"Brook," Deacon looked over seeing Reston hunched over her with knife pressed against her throat. The police chief raised his gun but didn't open fire knowing he could easily slit her throat.

"Your daughter's a real hot piece of ass," he taunted the chief. "But is quite a screamer though…Right Brook?" Brooklyn looked away and started to sob. The burning in her lower body intensified until it became unbearable to cope with. Deacon saw red and his anger exploded within as his daughter lie there violated and and in pain. He started to move forward but stopped as Reston made a sudden movement with his right hand.

"Tut tut Deacon, one move and she dies," Reston pushed the blade tighter into her throat. Deacon kept the gun trained on him with eyes as cold as the barrel to match. The two continued to stand off waiting for the other to make a move.

* * *

Dean came around and placed a hand to his injury. The bright flash of lightning illuminated the crimson smear on his palm. He looked around seeing he was on the couch and heard several muffled voices coming from down the hall. Grimacing in pain he gripped the arm rest for support then staggered to the wall and leaned against it as he tottered down the hall.

"What's wrong Deacon? Afraid you'll hit your precious daughter?" Reston caressed her face and neck before kissing her lips. Deacon felt as if someone had belted him in the stomach as he was forced to witness the sick little scene. He thought he would fall violently ill as Reston continued running his vile hands over his daughter.

"Just let her go," Deacon pleaded.

"Hmm let me think….Uh no," Reston snorted, "We're going to finish what we started right Brook?"

"Go to Hell," she gritted.

"You first," Reston flicked his hand and ran the blade across her throat cutting open the tender flesh.

"NO!" Deacon leapt up and took aim missing his mark as Reston raced around the bed. The police chief pressed his hand hard against the wound to slow the bleeding. He watched as thick crimson oozed through his fingers and on his hand. The chief prayed help would arrive soon. His heart thundered in his chest as he stood by and watched his daughter fight a losing war. Brooklyn felt her world slowly turn dark as her breathing turned shallow and rapid.

"Brook sweetie please hold on," Deacon attempted to comfort his daughter knowing Reston had escaped….Or so he thought.

* * *

Reston hurried down the hall but froze when he saw Dean standing there. Hatred and rage lit up his emerald pools as he started towards the bastard.

"Well if it isn't the knight in shining armor….got news for ya there Lancelot, but Guinevere's making the trek to Avalon as we speak."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean ignored the screaming pain in his side and lunged for Reston. He was astonished by the strength he had left in his weak form as he took Reston down hard to the ground. Dean attacked first pummeling his fists over and over into Reston's face and chest. Anger and hatred fueled his attack and charged his spirit as he continued raging against the one who hurt his Brook.

Reston fought back hitting Dean in the stab wound. Dean howled in pain and rolled over on his back giving Reston the opportunity to hop to his feet. He looked down seeing Dean curled up in the fetal position as fresh blood pooled beneath him.

"Not so tough when you have a two inch stab wound in your side now do you?" Reston taunted Dean. He was taking an obvious sick twisted pleasure in seeing Dean suffer and now at his mercy.

"Fuck you," Dean growled before a coughing spell struck him.

"Sorry but you're not my type," he sneered before pulling the knife from his jeans and pressed it against his throat. "Send my regards to Brook when you see her," As Reston prepared to strike Sam appeared from behind and tackled him to the ground. Dean watched as his brother matched wits with Reston as the two were engaged in hand to hand. Looking down the hall, Dean started to half drag and half walk down the hall to where Deacon was.

* * *

Deacon swore he could hear the approach of sirens as he pushed harder on his daughter's throat.

"Brook don't you dare die! Tristan needs you….She needs her mom and dad….Please sweetie hold on," Deacon blinked away several stinging tears.

"Tristan….She needs me….." Brooklyn wheezed hard.

"Yes that's it, fight Brook. Fight for Tristan," Deacon encouraged her. The police chief looked up to the dragging sound coming down the hall. Through the darkness he could see Dean slowly round the corner and in the room. His eyes watered as he saw his Brook fighting to live. Her body beaten and battered as the smell of blood and sex hung heavily in the room.

"Brook," Dean choked as he forced his body onward.

"Dean…." Brooklyn whispered sadly. She kept her eyes closed refusing to let the last image she see be of Dean crying and anguished. No, she had to live she had to fight for her daughter and family. She couldn't die here like this!

* * *

Out in the living room Sam slowly started getting the upper hand. Those years of Tae Kwan Do had finally paid off as he shot up an arm blocking one blow then delivered his own hard punch against Reston's chest. Reston continued swinging and flailing his arms while stabbing furiously at the man. His blade cut through air never once hitting its target. Sam spotted the knife and hurried to disarm his attacker. Reston lunged and thrusted his arm forward not anticipating Sam to step inward and spin around catching his arm in the crook of his elbow. With one fluid jerk upward Sam forced the knife free from Reston's hand hearing it clatter to the floor.

Sam wasn't finished as Reston would soon discover as his feet were swept from beneath him sending his body down. His legs buckled under the weight of his body causing him to yelp out in pain.

"You think that hurts…Just wait till they get a hold of you in Leavenworth," Sam warned. Reston got up to his hands and knees panting hard for air. The lightning flashed with less frequency preventing Sam from seeing Reston slip a second knife from his boot.

"That's what you think….." he muttered beneath his breath as he crouched on his knees and sprang upward like a snake. Sam stumbled back falling over the stand and landing on top of the tiny but sturdy furnishing. Reston hovered over with a wild look in his eyes ready to take out another Winchester. With a feral whoop Reston launched his body over but he stopped mid strike as several gunshots rang out. Time stood still as Reston gasped in silence as the the bullets buried themselves deep within his back and shoulders.

Dean braced his wounded body against the wall and pumped Reston full with the remaining rounds.

_Pop pop pop pop pop pop pop…._

Every hit made Reston twitch as blood dribbled down his lip and chin and crumpled in a heap, dead already before ever touching the floor. Sam looked over to see the outline of his brother against the wall holding the gun tightly in hand.

**Now don't go chasing me with pitchforks for allowing Reston to do that....This sets up for the next part of the story.**


	21. The Waiting Game

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"Dean," Sam struggled to rise feeling like a turtle that had been thrown on its back, helpless until he felt several hands helping him up.

"Sam are you alright?" Hendrickson gingerly eased the bruised but otherwise unhurt man to his feet.

"Yeah I am….thanks to Dean," Hendrickson spotted Dean slowly sliding down the wall and rushed to his aid.

"I gotcha just lean into me," the agent helped the wounded brother by guiding him back to the couch. Voices filled the room as backup finally arrived along with several paramedics.

"Down the hall," Sam pointed the way for the EMTs as the second set worked on Dean. Dean fought to be with Brooklyn but the two burly paramedics saw things a bit differently.

"Mr. Winchester you need to sit still," the larger of the two barked as the smaller one kept pressure on the wound.

"Sam….." Dean pleaded with his brother but Sam shook his head as another one checked him over.

"No Dean," Sam said softly as Dean groaned in discomfort and pain.

* * *

The paramedics kept the bandage tight across Brooklyn's throat as they carefully placed her on the stretcher. She was fighting to hand on by the ever stretching thread of life, desperate to remain in the world of the living. The pain had subsided but deep down she knew it was a step towards death. Her eyes fluttered as she battled to focus on the sound of her father's voice as he remained steadfast by her side. Brooklyn felt her soul resist against her consciousness as it fought to break free from her dying body.

The doors to the ER burst open as the paramedics raced in with their patient. The doctors had been waiting for their arrival and took Brooklyn away to surgery. Deacon raced in behind them but the staff stopped him outside the doors.

"Sorry Deacon but you know you can't go back there," the security guard gently said.

"But it's my daughter!" He begged and pleaded with every remaining ounce of strength he had but the guard sadly shook his head. "Deacon I know she's hurting and you wanna be with her but Doctor Benton's in there right now and you know just as well as I do he is the best and will not let Brook die."

The guard clasped a supportive hand on the police chief's shoulder and guided him to the waiting room as the second ambulance pulled up with Dean. He protested loudly despite his pain as the burly looking nurse stepped forward and grinned at the unruly patient.

"Well if it isn't Dean Winchester," she smile warmly at him. Dean sunk in the stretcher as the nurse guided the EMTs to the open exam room.

Deacon sat with his fingers laced together and chin resting atop of them. His right heel bounced up and down as he waited for word on Brooklyn and Dean.

"Grandpa!" The small voice squeaked. Deacon peered up spying Tristan running down the hall towards the small room. Jo was bringing up the rear with Jimmy a few steps ahead. The police chief opened his arms and wrapped them tightly around his beloved granddaughter.

"Deacon we heard what happened…."Jo's voice trailed off as she sat down beside the distraught father.

"That bastard……he hurt her bad Jo….Real bad," Deacon sniffled and choked back tears. "But Dean killed him before he could hurt Sam."

"How's Dean?" Jo asked. "He was stabbed by Reston but he's been hollering and putting up a fight ever since he arrived here."

"And Brook?" Jo was scared to ask, afraid of what the answer would be. Deacon just shook his head and buried his face in Tristan's shoulder. Jo picked Jimmy up and noticed he was looking sadly at Tristan. Her son sensed the heavy feeling looming over them all as he stretched his body across his mom's lap and touched Tristan on the shoulder.

"Tristan I'm sorry…." He slid of Jo's lap and snuggled his body against Tristan offering what comfort he could to his best friend.

"Is Mommy okay?" her tiny voice squeaked as Deacon gently pulled away. Her bright eyes demanded the truth as innocence laced around the wide orbs. Deacon knew she had to know but he wanted to spare her the violent details.

"The doctors are doing everything they can to help her. Someone hurt her but your daddy saved her and your Uncle Sam before he could hurt anyone else."

"When can I see Mommy?" Deacon watched the small lower lip quiver. He closed his eyes and rubbed them in frustration.

"Well sweetie until Doctor Benton comes out we can't see her, not right now okay?"

"I wanna see Daddy," Deacon looked over at the nursing staff and they nodded their heads in unison.

"Alright let's go see your daddy," he scooped her up in his arms and together they crossed the hallway and towards the ongoing hollering.

"When can I see Brook!? Damn it why isn't anyone telling me anything?!" Dean shouted.

"Because she isn't out of surgery yet," the nurse curtly answered him. Dean swore he was ready to ring the poor woman's neck but caught himself as movement out of the corner of his eye captured his attention.

"Hey sweetie," Dean forged a smile and scooted over so Tristan could sit down beside him. Before Deacon had released her all the way, Tristan was latching onto Dean and burying her head in his shoulder. He was astonished by the ferocity in his daughter's hold as he shifted his body and sunk against the pillows.

"Daddy I wanna see Mommy," Tristan huffed.

"Sweetie I don't think that's a good idea right now," Dean responded.

"Why not?" Tristan pulled back looking at her father with demanding grey eyes.

"Well something happened and the doctors need to make her better," Deacon intervened for Dean. Tristan looked over at her grandfather as he nodded his head in confirmation.

"What happened to Mommy?" her determined gaze morphed into one of sadness and confusion as both men grappled to tell her what happened to Brooklyn minus the traumatic details.

* * *

Doctor Benton finished the last stitch on Brooklyn's throat and took a step back allowing the nurse to clean and bandage the wound. The physician was heartsick at the sorry sight of his friend's daughter. Brooklyn didn't deserve to be beaten raped then nearly killed. She had done nothing wrong to anyone or anything but yet she was knocking on Death's doorstep when she was rushed in hours ago. Her face was bruised and swollen with signs of a concussion from the cruel constant beatings.

"I hope that bastard rots in Hell," Benton muttered as he shoved the door aside and marched down the hall. The OB-GYN had stepped in and started to conduct a rape kit test as the nurses and anesthesiologist worked to bring her out of the deep artificial sleep.

* * *

"Daddy what happened to Mommy?" Tristan asked once more. She had never been keep apart from Brooklyn like this and sensed something was wrong. Dean glanced over at Deacon who gave a short nod. He swallowed hard and took the little girl in his arms as he fought to keep from breaking down.

"Someone hurt Mommy…..Bad," Dean choked.

"No!" She howled in disbelief.

"It's true baby, someone hurt Mommy really bad and the doctors…." Dean sniffled before continuing, "The doctors are working to make her better."

"Who hurt her?" Tristan's eyes moistened with her own tears.

"That's not important Tristan," Dean responded, "What's important is your grandpa and Uncle Sam helped to save her."

A light rapping on the door provided a welcomed interruption as Doctor Benton stood in the doorway observing them all.

"Peter please come in," Deacon rose and met the doctor halfway across the room. Doctor Benton took a deep breath preparing to inform them just how bad the extent of her injuries were.

"Brooklyn made it out of surgery and they'll be moving her to ICU once the OB-GYN finishes up her exam. She lost a great deal of blood from her injury but she is continuing to receive a blood transfusion. Her vitals are strong now but earlier she was fighting to hold on. I won't sugar coat anything Deacon but we almost lost her."

"God," Deacon ran his hand over and across his face at the cold truth slapping him in the face. Dean strained to listen but the two men's tones were hushed and muffled, perhaps to keep Tristan from hearing the vivid bloody details.

"Once the nurse completes her exam she'll come in and talk to you and Dean," he looked over at Dean and locked eyes with the agitated man. Benton approached him seeing Tristan was now starting to doze off. The doctor knew it would be safe to discuss Brooklyn's condition.

"When can I see her?" The words shot straight from his mouth.

"In due time Dean," he answered. "When they have her stable in ICU I will let you see her but not until then."

The physician's firm tone left no room for argument and Dean grudgingly nodded and let his head fall back against the pillow. Tristan stirred and readjusted against Dean's warm body refusing to let any part of her body become chilled by the sterile cold air of the hospital. Jo and Jimmy reappeared a few minutes later seeing Tristan resting comfortably against Dean. Deacon was snoring lightly in the seat. The police chief's head was hinged back against the top of the hard plastic backing which appeared rather uncomfortable from where Jo stood.

"Mama, where's Tristan's mommy?" Jimmy looked up with inquisitive eyes.

"She's being taken care of by the doctor sweetie," she answered in a neutral tone.

Deacon stretched and opened his eyes to see Jo and Jimmy seated in the other chair. The little guy's bright blue eyes darted towards him as the chief sat up.

"Any word Deacon?" Jo carefully asked.

"Doc Benton was here but we can't see her until they get her settled in ICU."

Jo nodded feeling the numbness wash over her. Brooklyn was her best friend and constant in her life. She had been there when Jimmy was born and when Mac was killed overseas. Brooklyn had been her pillar of strength and sanity when she battled depression after losing Mac. Jimmy picked up on his mother's sorrow and fastened his arms around her while pressing his body tight with hers.

"Don't be sad Mama," he whispered.

"I'm trying not to Jimmy…..I'm really trying hard not to," Jo closed her eyes letting the two lone tears fall from her eyes.

**Next update soon**


	22. Reality Hits

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

The hours dragged on as the anxious group waited for word on Brooklyn. The second hand on the clock in the room ticked and tocked but for Deacon the quiet sound was amplified to a loud pounding which echoed in his ears.

Boom…boom….boom….boom…

Deacon darted his eyes away from wall and towards Tristan opting to watch his granddaughter sleeping soundly against Dean. Brooklyn and Dean had found their way back to one another only to have that same bond being strained and tested. A light rapping on the door broke the monotonous tone. Dean looked up seeing not Doctor Benton but a petite woman with scrubs standing in the doorway. In one hand was a folder which he suspected was the results of the rape kit.

"Uh hi I'm Nurse Hathaway, the OB-GYN on duty. I have some of the results from Brooklyn's exam. May I come in?"

"Yes please do," Dean sat up careful not to disturb Tristan. Deacon leapt up anxious for what little word she had on his daughter. "I have some initial results from my exam."

Her face dropped and darkened as she opened the folder and began to review her initial findings. "Brooklyn suffered serious trauma internally and externally as a result of the rape. The sheer force the assailant used ripped some of the muscles around her walls which will take some time to heal. Now I am waiting on the blood test results which take about 24-48 hours. I started her on a regiment of antibiotics as a standard precaution in all cases of sexual assault."

"Can we see her?" Deacon asked in desperation. Nurse Hathaway hesitated to answer since it was up to Doctor Benton to make the decision.

"That I cannot say but Doctor Benton was checking on her when I walked past her room," She knew that wasn't what either man wanted to hear. Dean just nodded and looked down at Tristan while Deacon sighed sadly.

"We understand….It was we were hoping to see her that's all," Deacon sadly whispered. Nurse Hathaway squeezed his shoulder in a supportive gesture.

"I'll go check for you," she said and turned to leave.

Doctor Benton ran into Hathaway as she rounded the corner to the ICU. "Ah I was looking for you," He spotted the file in her hand, "are those the test results?"

"Some of them," she responded while handing it over to Benton's waiting hand. The doctor started to review the first group of results looking thoughtfully at them. "They want to know if they can visit her."

"I was on my way to talk to them about that. But when the rest of the results come in let me know," Hathaway nodded as Benton headed down the hall.

Dean continued stroking Tristan's hair as they waited for news of Brooklyn's condition. His daughter was still resting comfortably against him as he felt the pain killers begin to take control of his body and lull him to sleep. As the last vestiges of sleep took a hold of him the sound of knocking started to slowly bring him back. He turned his head and focused on the blurry shape of Doctor Benton as he stepped softly in the room. Deacon sprang to life and leapt up from his seat hoping this would be the word they had been waiting for.

"She's stable," he said quickly. "But the force of the blows against her face have caused for it to swell and bruise. You may not recognize her at first look."

"I'll still know it's my baby, Peter," Deacon shook his head.

"I know Deacon but she went through a physical and mental Hell at his hands. Had he cut her throat a millimeter deeper…."

Deacon nodded knowing his daughter had escaped death this time. "Can we see her?"

"Yes of course," Benton offered to lead the way. Deacon decided to take Tristan with him and gathered the child in his arms.

"Tristan, hey we're gonna go see your mom," Deacon spoke softly. Tristan groaned and rubbed her eyes then looked around.

"I'm gonna see Mommy?" She asked groggily. Deacon nodded and briefly smiled before they left Dean to rest.

Benton stopped them at the door and gently warned Deacon, "If she wakes up don't mention anything that will upset her. Let her initiate the conversation. Her body will heal but her mind is another story."

Deacon slowly nodded as Benton opened the door and allowed the chief and his granddaughter to enter. The room was quiet and dark save for the constant beep of the monitory. The thin green line pulsed in steady rhythm mimicking Brooklyn's own heart. Deacon was hesitant bordering on resistant as his hand lingered on the light switch. But he mustered the strength and turned on the low light gasping at what greeted him inside.

His baby girl looked frail in the large bed, a shadow of her vibrant self. The oxygen mask rested snuggly over her mouth and nose pushing oxygen into her body. Deacon swallowed back the building tears as he crossed the room with Tristan. Her little eyes widened as she saw for the first time the seriousness of her mother's injuries.

"Mommy?" Tristan reached for her hand and felt how cool it was beneath her own touch. She looked up at Deacon seeing his dark eyes begin to water.

"It's Mommy, Tristan," he sat down beside the bed.

"Mommy wake up…..Please?" Tristan pleaded in a tiny voice as she leaned over and laid her head on Brooklyn's side. Deacon hoisted the rest of her small body on the bed and helped Tristan rest comfortably beside Brooklyn. He sighed as she maneuvered around the tubes taped to her arm and snuggled against the still frame of her mother's body.

Deacon lowered his head finding it hard to see Tristan begging Brooklyn to wake up. Instead his trained his eyes to the floor and prayed she would wake up.

* * *

Jo decided to head out but Jimmy wanted to stay. The little guy hollered and screamed until his small round face was beet red. One of the nurses rounded the triage station and offered to watch him.

"Are you sure?" Jo asked but the nurse nodded and smiled.

"Well of course Jo," the nurse was already taking Jimmy by the hand and leading him down the hall. Jimmy turned and waved to his mom before they turned into the small day care facility. Jo waited for a moment perhaps hoping he would come scurrying back but he didn't and slowly turned and walked away.

* * *

The next 12 hours passed in a haze for everyone. Sam visited Dean who was still asleep from the Morphine. His face peaceful and serene as he lay there on the bed but soon that serenity would turn to pain and horror when Dean would finally visit his beloved. He would've been there sooner but he was tying up loose ends with Hendrickson and Skoda before even getting a chance to get home and shower.

Sam stayed by Dean's side waiting for his brother to come out of the deep drug induced sleep. The nurses stopped in checking his brother's vitals and informed him Deacon and Tristan were in Brooklyn's room. Sam opted to stop in as he had a feeling Dean would be out for a while.

Deacon looked up to find Sam walking. He was a welcomed sight after all that had happened. Sam looked over at his niece as she clung precariously to Brooklyn. The tender sight stabbed at his heart and caused his chest to tighten like a vise.

"How is she?" He finally asked with a cracking voice.

"Where am I to start?" Deacon responded with a dark tone. "Wait Sam I'm sorry…I shouldn't be so harsh."

Deacon sighed and rubbed his eyes and explained to Sam what Benton relayed to him. Sam saw the police chief's eyes well with fresh tears as he spoke of the physical trauma she had endured.

"Her emotional recovery will not be so black and white," Deacon broke down again. Sam instinctively wrapped his arms around the larger man feeling his own anguish breaking down the stoic outer walls.

"We're all gonna be there for her," Sam vowed. "When Brook wakes up we will all be here to give her all of the love and support she needs."

**Next update soon.....**


	23. A Terrible Surprise

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Dean finally woke up out of his drug induced sleep but struggled to move as his head felt like a 20 pound bowling ball attached to his neck. The pain in his side had subsided substantially but a dull throbbing ache remained though it was manageable. He slowly inhaled and lifted his upper body higher on the bed. His throat was parched and it hurt to swallow. It had been what a couple of days since the attack? Hell he didn't even know what day it was let alone the time of day. Dean scanned the room and blinked to focus his hazy vision until they landed on the clock. The hands were too thin and distant for him to read so he gave up and reached for the remote.

_"And in breaking news around the Quad Cities a wanted serial rapist and murderer has been shot dead…."_

Dean listened and sat rigid as the reporter stood live in front of the police station.

_"Joshua Reston was shot dead in the home of Brooklyn Ravenwood, daughter of local police chief Deacon Sanford. Though the authorities are remaining tight lipped on what occurred in the home they released the following statement: Fugitive Joshua Reston was shot dead inside the Ravenwood home last evening and had been sought out in connection to several other murders in at least five states. Reston had escaped five years ago from the Pawnee State Facility in Larned Kansas and remained on the run using assumed identities stolen from wayward travelers and unsuspecting Good Samaritans."_

Dean flipped through the channel not wanting to hear anymore but it seemed every local and Chicago channel was running a story on the subject. He shook his head and put the channel back he was watching earlier.

_"As of right now Chief Sanford's daughter, Brooklyn continues to be listed in serious condition at Quad Cities Regional. As more details are released we will continue to keep you updated."_

The tone of reporter's voice was so cold and indifferent about the whole thing, though they were paid to report the facts or rather present what they called facts and regurgitate it for the viewers. It made him ill all over the way they had splashed a photo of Brooklyn all over the airwaves. But Dean was ill over how bright and beautiful she appeared in the image but now….Now he didn't even know what she looked like now.

"Daddy!" Tristan darted through the door and climbed up the chair then on the bed. Dean eagerly welcomed his daughter with open arms.

"Hey kiddo," Dean winced slightly but hid his discomfort as Tristan got comfortable on the bed. Deacon followed about a minute later. The chief looked bleary eye and haggard obviously from fielding reporters and the questioning stares of the local towns people.

"Deacon are you okay?" Deacon shook his head and flopped down in the chair.

"Been a rough night that's all…." Dean nodded and glanced back at Tristan who was looking at Deacon.

"Grandpa can we take Daddy to see Mommy?" Deacon nodded and went to find a nurse.

"Tristan is Mommy awake?" Dean asked with some hope.

"No…" she sighed sadly. "But they let us see her. Uncle Sam showed up and tried to make Grandpa feel better."

"Yeah he's good like that huh?" Dean smiled down. "If I tell you something will you promise not to say anything?"

Tristan nodded and waited for Dean to answer. "When Mommy feels better I want to marry her."  
The little girl's mouth dropped and she gasped with delight. "Really?"

"Yes really," Dean answered. "I was going to after we graduated but I never got the chance."

Just then Deacon reappeared pushing a wheelchair ahead of him. Dean quickly looked over at Tristan and winked and she smiled briefly as Deacon pulled the ancient contraption alongside the bed.

"Okay the only way you're getting out is in this," he patted the back of the seat. Dean rolled his eyes and Deacon lifted Tristan off the bed and rounded to the other side. A nurse soon entered and grabbed the IV bag as Deacon helped Dean ease down in the seat.

"He needs to stay in this at all time or back in the bed," her no nonsense tone made Dean flash a short salute and bright smile. "I mean it Winchester, if you don't follow the rules…."

"I can assure you he won't get out unless it's for the bathroom. Right Dean?" Deacon gripped his shoulder tight and dug his fingers in tender flesh. Dean gritted his teeth and hissed in pain but nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

Nurse Hathaway was looking over fresh test results from Brooklyn's blood work. No initial infection but Brooklyn wasn't out of the woods yet as she would need to come back in a few weeks to be retested. She finished taking her vitals and making quick note of them just as Deacon Dean and Tristan entered. The nurse put a on a warm smile as she finished writing her notes. She walked around the bed and greeted the men and little girl.

"Any change?" Deacon asked.

"Her vitals are steady but she hasn't woken up yet. But maybe she will with all of you here," the nurse offered.

"Mommy wake up, Daddy and Grandpa are here," Tristan crawled up on the bed and assumed her place beside Brooklyn. Nurse Hathaway smiled down at the little girl seeing the optimism in her tiny depths.

"I'll leave you alone now but Doctor Benton will be in later to discuss further tests and treatment."

Deacon nodded knowing it would be the beginning of the healing process. A very long painful healing process.

Dean reached out taking Brooklyn's hand and kissing it lightly before pressing his cheek against it. God how he had missed her touch against his skin. He softly stroked his fingers up and down her arm hoping his touch would bring her back to them.

"Brook, it's me Dean," he said softly. "They finally let me out in the exercise yard," he joked lightly. Brooklyn remained still as he continued talking to her. "We all miss you. Tristan, she hasn't left your side except to go home and sleep and go to school. Your dad's beside himself right now. He can't get a hold of your mom. I guess the retreat has no coverage. But baby please wake up. "

Dean kissed her wrist and closed his eyes hoping she would wake up soon. He longed to see her beautiful eyes looking up at him, the windows to her equally beautiful soul. Deacon sat on the other side of the bed and watched as Dean pleaded with Brooklyn to come back. His voice was soft and gentle like a warm subtle breeze.

It felt like the minutes had turned into hours as Brooklyn continued to remain unresponsive. But Dean refused to give in and give up hope and continued talking to his beloved in hushed whispers. Doctor Benton stepped in to see the touching scene. He padded across the floor and around the bed to where Deacon sat.

"Peter," he looked up with fatigued eyes.

"Deacon we need to talk about what to do next after Brooklyn wakes up."

"Well you can say it in front of Dean too," Dean looked up seeing Deacon look over at him firmly.

"In that case I'll start. Her tests have come back negative but we need to retest her as many infections don't necessarily appear on the first rounds. The antibiotics should help though. But when we ran the blood work it was discovered she was pregnant."

"Pregnant how?" Dean looked up incredulously. Deacon looked over like Dean was stupid.

"Given she was raped just within the last 24 hours Reston was not the father," Benton said quickly. Dean felt it hit him: It was his child. It must've happened that first night they slept together.

"No it was mine," Dean sighed and looked up at Benton who merely nodded.

"I'm sorry Dean," Deacon got up and rounded the bed to embrace the younger man. Dean quietly broke down in Deacon's arms. As Deacon continued comforting Dean, Tristan tried to understand what was going on.

"Daddy why are you so sad?" Dean pulled away and gathered his daughter in his shaky arms.

"Well baby Mommy was going to have another baby but….." his voice cracked as he started to sob.

"Is the baby gone?" Dean nodded and wiped a tear away. "Yeah it is."

Tristan nestled against him hoping she would be able to make him stop crying. "Daddy please don't be so sad. Maybe someday Mommy will have another baby when she's better."

Dean couldn't but help to admire his daughter's tough spirit. Perhaps it was from all the years of his absence that brought this iron will.

"Maybe sweetie…..Maybe," Dean whispered hearing his voice crack with emotion.

A ruffling sound followed by a small groan made both father and daughter look up to see Brooklyn stirring in the bed. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she lulled her head from side to side.

"Dean….." she groaned from beneath the oxygen mask. Dean and Tristan both grabbed her hand as Doctor Benton went into physician mode and started checking her over. The anesthetic was starting to wear off.

"Brooklyn can you hear me?" She nodded slowly in response to the sound of his voice.

"Throat hurts…." She said in the hoarse tone.

"Shhhh don't talk baby," Dean stroked the side of her face. Deacon was so happy his daughter was finally awake. Tears of joy and sadness ran down his face.

"Oh thank god Brook," he whispered. Brooklyn looked over and smiled weakly at her dad.

"Dad…." Deacon nodded thankful she could recognize them. Doctor Benton checked her eyes seeing the pupils dilate in the light then check her pulse before taking a look at the monitor.

"Brooklyn we need to keep this on you okay? You're still groggy from surgery and the oxygen will help." Brooklyn just nodded and inhaled deeply letting the air inflate her lungs. Dean didn't know how they were going to tell her she had miscarried when she didn't even know she was pregnant. But they would find a way to get through this.

"I'm gonna call Sam and Jo," Deacon slipped his phone out but the nurse who entered offered to take care of that. The chief took his seat and watched in silence as Brooklyn continued to come out of anesthesia.

**Okay the next chap she's gonna learn about what happened.....**


	24. Devastation

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn was finally awake and sitting upright with Tristan planted firmly in her lap. She held her little one tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Mommy I missed you," she whispered. "Daddy and I waited and waited for you to wake up."

"I missed you to sweetie," Brooklyn whispered. Dean waited until Tristan finally released Brooklyn and turned to him. He slowly rose from the wheelchair and with Deacon's help sat down on the bed. Tenderly and carefully Dean wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's waist and drew her in. He didn't hold back the tears as neither did she.

"I thought I lost you," he quietly sobbed in her shoulder. "God I'm sorry…"

Brooklyn shook her head and pushed him back. "No," she said hoarsely. "Not your fault…."

Dean looked down at the blood soaked bandage wrapped securely around her throat. To him it was a painful reminder of what he saw as his failure to save her. Brooklyn touched the gauze and tape wincing at the image that flashed in her mind.

_The blade was cold and serrated against her throat. Ric continued taunting her father as she lay helpless on the bed. The blood was drying on her wrists and arms as she remained frozen beneath him._

_"Go to Hell…." She growled. _

_"You first," Ric flicked his wrist and sliced the exposed flesh and skin of her neck. The warmth rushed from the wound along with her life with each hard gasp for air. The last thing she remembered was her father's panicked voice and the weight of his hand pressed against her throat to stop the bleeding._

"Brook…..Brook….." Dean's voice snapped her back. Brooklyn blinked and shook her head of the frightening vision. "Baby you okay?"

"Yeah I guess," she found herself shrinking against him as Reston's cold hateful voice echoed in her ears.

_"We're gonna have fun you and I…."_

Brooklyn shuddered and buried herself deeper in Dean's chest. She sobbed gently as her mind hashed memory after painful memory of Reston's brutal attack. Deacon knew she was remembering what happened as he had seen it with other victims of sexual assault. Years of working with victims didn't prepare him for the unimaginable: One of the victims being his own daughter.

"My legs hurt," she sobbed.

"What do you mean they hurt?" Dean asked gently.

"When he……" Brooklyn gulped hard realizing it was a mistake as her throat ached. "When he attacked me…." She spat out, "He pushed my legs and I heard a snapping sound…"

Doctor Benton summoned a nurse in to examine the areas she was experiencing pain. Dean slid off the bed but Brooklyn gripped his hand fiercely. "Don't leave me," she whimpered.

"I'm not baby but the nurse needs to make sure there's nothing wrong okay?" Brooklyn nodded nervously eyeing the nurse who was walking in. She tensed up, which increased the pain, as the nurse carefully pulled back the sheet and lifted her gown. Her breathing turned shallow and fast as gloved hands carefully started pressing along her inner thighs. As the nurse pressed down where the pain was great Brooklyn yelped sharply and jerked back.

"It feels like her hip flexors have been either torn or pulled," the nurse told Benton. Brooklyn bunched the sheet back up around her feeling in control at that brief moment. She wrapped her arms around her knees not wanting anyone to come near her. Dean let Tristan crawl back up on the bed hoping she would get Brooklyn to relax.

"Mommy don't be scared," she pleaded with her mom. Brooklyn looked through teary eyes seeing her daughter's begin to moisten.

"Don't cry Tristan, Mommy just has to work through this…." She tried assuring her as she stroked the copper tresses. Just then Jo stepped in with Jimmy right beside her. The little guy spotted the distraught Tristan and pulled on Jo's hand as he crossed the room.

"Tristan…" he called out. Tristan looked down seeing her friend looking up with concerned blue eyes. Jimmy reached over the bed for her but was just out of reach of her hand. Jo picked up her son and sat him on the edge of the bed watching as he secured his best friend in his small arms.

"I here now," he assured her. "Don't be sad."

Jo saw the bandage around Brooklyn's throat and wrists. The anger rose within her but what was the point? Reston was dead and gone but yet he still continued to torment them all. She sat down on the other side and hugged her best friend.

"You will not be alone I promise," she whispered. Brooklyn nodded but knew no one would understand what she was feeling right now: violated and filthy. But she told no one as she would hear the same words being recycled in different contexts and meanings. Her father's cell went off and he saw it was the station.

"Shit," he muttered before answering. "Sheridan what's wrong?" He listened as his deputy explained the media was storming around the building as some of Reston's victims' family had started to show up.

"Alright well get them inside and hold tight until I get there." Deacon snapped his phone shut and sighed. He turned to Brooklyn and took her hand. "Brook I have to go…Damn media just won't let this die."

Brooklyn nodded in understanding. "It's okay…Go kick their asses," she said humorlessly. Deacon kissed her forehead not wanting to leave but he knew Jo and Dean would keep her company.

"Dean, Jo take care of her," both nodded as the police chief stepped out.

* * *

At Brooklyn's house Sam and Jess continued to clean up. He had managed to slip out of the office and help Jess clean up the mess. The police and FBI had taken all the evidence they needed and allowed for them to go in and pick up. The sheets were gone alone with all the clothing and bag Reston had on his shoulder.

"I hope these new sheets and comforter will help her," Jess said as she put on the fresh new sheets she and Sam got earlier.

"Well I think so," Sam responded. "We got all the blood wiped up and got rid of any broken furniture and when they release her we'll have Caleb cook up some lasagna from the restaurant. Anything we can do to help her heal is worth it no matter how small."

Jess nodded and smiled as she finished making the bed and cleaning up the room. When she heard what happened to Brooklyn her heart shattered. She had come to see her as a sister and close friend after she started dating Sam. Deep down she wished Reston was still alive so she could rip into him for what he did.

"I hope he's rotting in Hell," she uttered beneath her breath.

Sam went in to finish cleaning the kitchen and did a double sweep to be sure nothing of the attack remained. He even went as far as to bleach the counters and other surfaces hoping subconsciously it would rid any traces of Reston from there. As he turned to the living room, his phone went off and he saw it was Caleb.

"Caleb hey," he answered. "Yeah we're finishing up here. When is Brook supposed to be released? Uh huh, end of the week huh? Okay well we were gonna stop by after we leave here. You're on your way now? Alright well Jo and Jimmy are there so hang tight."

Sam hung up and made sure he cleaned the larger room as thoroughly as possible before going to grab Jess and make way to the hospital.

* * *

Caleb carried the small flower arrangement as he headed down the corridor. He had been in and out visiting Brooklyn when he wasn't at the restaurant. He wished he had been the one to kill Reston but Dean got the honor which was rather fitting the more he thought about it. Considering he was a coward, Reston deserved to be shot in the back multiple times. He paused in the doorway then crossed in catching eyes with his niece.

"Uncle Caleb!" Tristan hollered out at the sight of the man. Caleb put the flowers down and caught the little red head as she darted towards him.

"Heya kiddo," Caleb hugged and kissed his niece the scooped her in his arms. Brooklyn looked over at her brother as he approached with Tristan. His eyes showed relief she was okay but also sadness as she was in the hospital physically and emotionally traumatized.

"Hey sis," he greeted her in an upbeat tone but had a feeling she knew it was a front.

"Hi," she said back. Tristan took her place beside Brooklyn as Jimmy scooted in beside her. Caleb watched little boy put a protective arm around her shoulder. He took the seat Deacon had occupied wondering where he was.

"He got called back to the station," she answered as if she was reading his mind.

"Figures," he shrugged. "Media's been setting up damn camp downtown."

Dean shook his head in disgust. "Fucking vultures."

"Well now they're waiting outside the doors too. Once they got word about Brook being here they were all over the place like flies on honey. I used the side entrance to slip past them."

"Lovely," Brooklyn muttered.

"Well when you get released the staff will let us use the back way where no one can get in. We can use Gordon's car, he already offered it up to us."

"Great," Dean nodded and flashed a brief smile at him. "Caleb you are a freaking genius."

"No," he shook his head, "Just wanting to protect my family the same as you Dean."

"Thanks Caleb," Dean knew he was including him in that statement. Caleb only nodded in acknowledgement. Just then a nurse entered the room.

"Good morning, how are you Brooklyn?" She greeted a little too cheerfully. Brooklyn didn't say anything as the nurse started taking her vitals while chatting away. "I know you're hurting sweetie but you'll heal and have another baby before you know it."

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes, "What did you just say? What did you mean another baby? What's going on? Why isn't anyone telling me anything?!" Panic rose in her voice. Dean took her hand and gently broke the news to her.

"Brook you were pregnant and miscarried," his eyes watered up. Brooklyn shook her head in disbelief. "No, how could that be? Was it…."

"No it wasn't his," Dean answered quickly as he choked back tears. "It was ours."

"No…..no…." the tears fell freely as Brooklyn felt the sickening reality sink in. "We were gonna be parents again?"

Dean nodded and embraced her tightly as she cried into his shoulder. Her anguish became his anguish as he began to cry with her. Jo and Caleb were stunned by this news. She didn't even know she was pregnant and had to learn in a horrible heart wrenching way. Brooklyn just wailed and sobbed at the loss of her unborn child.

"That bastard! That fucking bastard!!!" She hollered in pain knowing it was Reston who caused this emptiness now growing within her. Dean just pressed her tighter against him refusing to let her thrash or hurt herself even more. He worried she would rip the stitches from her throat as she continued lashing out. The nurse realized her mistake and immediately fetched Doctor Benton.

* * *

"You told her?!" he yelled as the nurse timidly nodded her head.

"I didn't know….I'm really sorry Doctor Benton," the nurse's eyes welled up and the doctor couldn't blame her completely. He should've told her himself.

"Look just check her charts and continue your rounds alright?" The nurse wiped her eyes and hurried away without giving a second look at the doctor. Doctor Benton sighed and headed to Brooklyn's room.

Brooklyn continued wailing and screaming as Dean along with Caleb fought to keep her calm.

"Brook please you're gonna hurt yourself," Caleb pleaded with his sister.

"I'm already hurt! Don't you see that?!" She shouted back. Jo had whisked Jimmy and Tristan away to the cafeteria hoping they would get her calmed down. Dean winced as his body twisted the wrong way and the stab wound screamed in pain. Doctor Benton raced in and shouted for the nurse. The same nurse rushed in with the sedative and handed it over to the physician. Brooklyn didn't feel the needle tear a hole in her skin as she was swept up in her personal pain. Dean grabbed her arms and held her with a tenacity that even he didn't know existed within him.

Soon she began to struggle less and less as the drug coursed through her body quelling the fire that burned inside. Dean gently laid her against the pillows as she looked around the room, groggy and numb. He saw the hatred and rage slowly subside within those wide eyes. Her eyes grew heavy as she fought to stay awake but the potent medication was in firm control as she slowly fell asleep.

Dean ran his hand over his face unsure of what to do. Caleb placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tight. His eyes were sympathetic with grief mixed in as he too felt his sister's desolation.

"Come on Dean, let her rest," Caleb said gently but Dean didn't budge.

"No, you go I'm staying here. I don't want her to wake up alone," Dean rested on his good side and wrapped an arm around her as Caleb too decided stay and flopped down on the cot in the corner.

**She isn't taking this very well.....**


	25. Bittesweet Homecoming

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

It was discharge day and Brooklyn couldn't have been more relieved as her father signed off on the papers. Dean had been discharged a day before but came back to stay with her until she was released. Caleb had returned to work but promised to check up on her once he got off. Sam had told Deacon that Dean would not face any charges for shooting and killing Reston.

"Because Reston was going to attack me Dean acted in a manner which was within the law. Hell I had to defend myself from the guy when I appeared. And after speaking with Hendrickson there won't be any charges coming from them either." Deacon smiled and shook Sam's hand thanking him for everything he had done. Dean was thoroughly relieved when he learned he was going to be a free man. Of course Deacon and Sam would've backed him up if anyone thought otherwise.

Brooklyn sat in the wheelchair with Tristan planted firmly in her lap as Dean pushed them down the back corridor towards the rear doors. The media had been camped out all night when word of Brooklyn's pending release reached their ears so the staff ushered them out the back into the waiting Suburban. Brooklyn was still groggy as they helped her in the back. Tristan waited for Dean to lift her up but he was still on restricted movements so Deacon got her in. The little red head curled up beside her mom happy she was finally going home. Dean had made sure she was caught up on her school work so she wouldn't fall behind. He made her do her homework while in the hospital and Deacon or Caleb would run it by for them.

Dean slid in beside Brooklyn and wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's shoulders feeling her lean into him as Deacon pulled away. The police chief looked to his right noticing the media waiting for them to come out at any time. He had called ahead and had Sheridan block the street off save for the residents so Brooklyn could have some quiet and peace to recover.

* * *

The house was silent when they entered and Brooklyn noticed the changes to her home. She wasn't upset by the subtle differences but instead welcomed them as no visible traces were present. Dean helped her down the hall to her room and allowed her to go in first. Her eyes widened at the new bedding and immaculate appearance and slowly turned to see Dean smile at her.

"Thank Sam and Jess, they came in and cleaned and did all of this." Brooklyn nodded and looked back inside the room. "Dean it's great."

Dean watched as she carefully treaded inside and slowly ran her fingers over the smooth soft comforter and paused to see everything had been cleaned. She closed her eyes and instantly the face of Reston returned once again.

_"We're gonna have some fun….."_

Brooklyn's eyes shot open and quickly she turned around and fled the room knocking Dean over in the process.

"Brook!" He called as she ran down the hall and in the kitchen. Dean quickly followed as Tristan was standing at the door to the pantry knocking on it.

"Mommy why are you in there?" Tristan continued knocking and pleading with her mother to come out. "Mommy come out….please? Why are you crying?"

Dean quickly pulled Tristan aside and told her to get Deacon as he tried to coax her out. Tristan went outside to the Suburban while Dean knelt down before the door. His heart was pounding as he could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door. He leaned against it placing his hand upon the smooth wood surface as he tried reaching out to her.

"Brook, it's me Dean. Can I come in?" Brooklyn continued sobbing and hugged her knees tightly against her chest. She looked up through bleary eyes and saw the shadow shifting against the thin crack at the bottom.

"I saw….I saw his face…." She whimpered. Dean closed his eyes and swallowed back the threatening onslaught.

"He can't hurt you anymore," Dean tried to tell her but Brooklyn cut him off.

"No Dean he can! He can hurt me in my mind!" She screamed. Just then Deacon stormed through the front door with Tristan in his arms. Dean shot up a hand and the police chief put Tristan down before walking carefully towards the kitchen and joining Dean. Deacon cleared his throat and attempted to get through to his traumatized daughter.

"Brook, it's me Dad. Listen Tristan's here and she's really worried about you and I'm worried about you too. Can you come out for me?"

"No! He's still out there waiting!" Brooklyn hollered back. Dean and Deacon looked at one another unsure of what to do. If they went in and dragged her out it may make things worse for her and she may end up going into shock. But if they didn't try something the consequences could be just as bad. Tristan rapped lightly on the door and continued pleading with her mom to come out.

"Mommy I'm out here and the bad man's not here. Please come out? Daddy and I and Grandpa are scared."

Dean and Deacon waited as silence greeted them from the other side. Brooklyn slowly pulled herself towards the door and with a shaky hand reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. Dean and Deacon scooted back as the door swung inward spilling light into the small space. There in the center was Brooklyn, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Dean allowed Tristan to go in as it was her that got Brooklyn to open the door.

"Mommy…." Brooklyn just looked at her daughter as the little red head inched closer towards her. Dean and Deacon waited with baited breath as Tristan extended a hand hoping her mommy would respond. Slowly Brooklyn raised a hand and took the smaller one within her own.

"Daddy and Grandpa wanna help," she whispered sadly. Brooklyn swallowed hard forgetting about the stitches still lodged in her skin. She grimaced hard until the pain passed then started towards Dean and Deacon with Tristan leading the way. She looked over at Dean then at Deacon before collapsing in Dean's arms. Dean whispered words of comfort as she broke down again sobbing about how Reston still visited her visions. He just held her letting her cry into his shoulder as Tristan snuggled around the back of her body.

"He's still there…..When I close my eyes he's waiting for me…." She hiccupped between hard sobs. Dean just held her letting her hash out the anger towards the one who had traumatized and violated her leaving scars upon her body and soul.

Deacon enveloped the small group feeling his daughter's arm reach around for him. The chief wrapped them tighter in his arms letting his own tears slide down his face. Tristan could only be silent. She had gotten her dad back completing her family but her mom had been hurt threatening that harmony in her life. Her mommy had lost her brother or sister because of what Ric did and it pained her that her mommy was in so much pain. The little girl prayed in silence that her broken family would be healed.

* * *

Brooklyn was now on the couch as she was afraid to go back to her room. Dean sat down beside her with a glass of water and tablet in each hand.

"Brook please take it," Dean asked but she shook her head.

"No, I don't wanna fall asleep. He's waiting there for me."

Dean sighed as he placed the tablet and water on the stand. He knew Brooklyn would suffer night terrors; no doctor had to tell him that. Brooklyn sat there numb all over and placed her hands over her stomach. She and Dean were going to be parents and Tristan was going to have a brother or sister but Reston destroyed that dream. She felt empty inside as the loss of her unborn child started to sink in. She wondered if it would've looked like her or Dean. Would it have been a boy or girl? She never got the chance to think of names.

"Brook," Dean said gently and dropped down on his knees so he could face her. He carefully cupped the sides of her face with his hands anticipating for her to jump back. But to his surprise and delight she remained in place.

"Dean, I'm scared to sleep…." She whispered. "When I was in the hospital he tormented me in my dreams and I replayed the rape over and over but I couldn't wake up."

"Shhhh don't say another word," Dean shushed her. "I'm here now and I swear I will never leave you."

"But what about work?" she asked in a meek tone.

"Your dad, Sam, Jo and Caleb will be here to watch you when I can't. And Tristan she'll be in school but she'll be here after wards. We won't let you be alone even if it's the middle of the night."

"You promise?" She whispered.

"I cross my heart," Dean vowed. "Will you try to sleep for me?"

Brooklyn sighed heavily knowing if she fell asleep he would haunt her dreams. But then she knew eventually her body would succumb to exhaustion and she would lose the battle.

"Only if you stay with me," she said. Dean smiled and nodded his head. "I didn't plan on going anywhere."

Brooklyn slowly nodded her head and hesitated before swallowing the pill and chasing it with water. Dean waited with her in his arms until she fell asleep. He watched her struggled to stay away but the powerful sedative was too much for her to bear as her eyelids soon dropped and didn't come back up. Dean gently lifted her up and carried her down the hall to their room. He pulled back the blankets and lowered her down then climbed in beside her. His arms formed a secure circle around her as he remained awake until sleep finally summoned him as well.

**And so the rocky road to healing begins.....**


	26. She Needs To Get Control Again

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

"Stay away! No! Back! Stay away from me! Dean!"

Brooklyn thrashed kicked and flailed wildly in bed hitting Dean in the process. Dean quickly ducked as her arm swung in his direction followed by a leg.

"Brook, you need to wake up," Dean said in a firm but gentle tone. He grabbed her wrists holding them loosely as he continued talking hoping it would bring her out of it. "Brook listen, listen to my voice. You need to wake up for me please….."

"Dean I can't find you! Please he's after me!" Brooklyn screamed as she continued fighting against the unseen attacker. Dean kept his tone even and gentle as he continued reasoning with her knowing she would free herself from this night terror.

"Brook just follow my voice. As long as you can hear me he can't hurt you."

Brooklyn continued sobbing but the intensity and frequency subsided as she started coming around. Dean watched as her eyes slowly opened and the terror that was locked tightly in her grey pools was pushed out and recognition flooded her eyes. Brooklyn found herself breathing hard and drenched in a cold sweat. She looked around seeing she was in her room and not in a dark hallway that continued on forever.

"Brook," Brooklyn looked up as Dean released her wrists. It was two weeks since the rape and the gashes on her wrists had healed leaving two thin red lines which were destined to be scars. Her throat continued to heal but the stitches were gone.

"Dean…." She whispered. He nodded and looked with nothing but the utmost love and gentleness he could give.

"I'm here Brook. It's just me," he cooed quietly.

"Where's Tristan?" She frowned. "She went to stay with Jimmy remember? You let her go."

"Oh…." She said slightly confused. Dean chalked it up to the sleeping pill she had taken earlier.

Brooklyn slumped against him as she figured out that her daughter did ask to stay with Jimmy and though apprehensive and hesitant, she had let her go. Dean placed his hand on the back of her hand bringing her forehead to his shoulder.

"M' sorry Dean," she muttered.

"Baby you don't have to be sorry. You didn't ask for this," he reassured her. Brooklyn breathed in then slowly exhaled.

"He didn't hurt just me…." Dean slid his hands along her face and gently tilted it up until his eyes caught the glimmer of tears reflecting from the light of the moon.

"What do you mean?" He studied her face. The trauma had taken its toll on her grinding down the youthful features making her look ten years older. Dean winced inward as Brooklyn started to answer.

"He hurt my family," her voice sounded so fatigued and tired. "He hurt you, Tristan, my father and he stole our baby."

Dean felt her hand pull his down and lay flat against her stomach. He couldn't fathom what she was going through having miscarried after a brutal attack. She was robbed of being a mother again before she even knew it and having to learn of such a cruel fate through an innocent slip of the tongue. Dean knew that was going to be perhaps the hardest part of healing: Depravation of motherhood. Despite what the doctors said about her body able to conceive despite the rape, it was the emotional scars which would remain long after the body healed.

"I'm glad he's dead," she whispered. "I would've killed him myself, slowly and painfully."

Dean felt her tremble in anger as the grief increased into rage, rage towards a dead rapist.

"I would've done it Brook. I would've done it," Dean confessed.

"I know," she responded.

Dean slowly rocked back and forth while humming Metallica of all things. It didn't seem to bother her and appeared to ease her seething soul.

* * *

Tristan couldn't sleep and crawled out of the spare bed and across the room to where Jimmy slept. With Hawkeye clutched precariously to her chest, the little red head pulled back the blanket and crawled in beside her companion. Jimmy stirred and rubbed his eyes seeing Tristan looking back at him.

"Tristan what's the matter?" He asked groggily.

Tristan sighed, "I can't sleep. I'm worried about Mommy."

Jimmy didn't say anything instead the little boy hugged her as best he could. Tristan snuggled against him feeling a little better with her best friend beside her. Jo spied the pair knowing Tristan was hurting. They were all hurting as they watched Brooklyn struggled to overcome her pain and heal. She cried her eyes out when she learned about the miscarriage. Had Brooklyn not endured enough!? Why was she being put through all the hell when she didn't do one thing against anyone? Jo felt helpless in trying to help Brooklyn but she tried all she could.

She turned away towards her own room and said a silent prayer for her best friend and Dean. She prayed they would persevere and hopefully would get another chance.

* * *

Dean waited until Brooklyn fell back asleep before slipping out of bed and down the hall. With cell phone in hand, he dialed the number Hendrickson had given him. He waited with baited breath until someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" the tired voice answered.

"Doctor Skoda? Hi it's Dean Winchester. Listen I'm very sorry to call so late but…."

"Dean it's quite alright. Victor is well aware I am used to such calls. Now tell me what's wrong," the doctor went into shrink mode.

"It's Brooklyn, she keeps having nightmares and she's been fighting me from time to time on taking her sleeping pills."

"Dean with victims of sexual assault nightmares are but one of a range of symptoms experienced. The frequency and severity varies from person to person. In Brooklyn's case it was of such a savage and traumatic nature the psychological scars will be around for possibly years."

"Years?" Dean felt his heart sink.

"Now Dean don't get discouraged by this," Skoda reassured. "She needs all the strength and support she can get from you and her family. Medication won't solve the problem alone."

"I understand that but….." Dean paused.

"But what Dean? Is there something else going on?"

"She seems to blame herself for it."

"Unfortunately some victims if not a great many harbor some degree of guilt and blame themselves for what happened."

"Lovely," Dean muttered. "She also seems to be upset and fixated on the miscarriage."

"I see," Skoda said. "Dean you said your return and Tristan learning you are her father was like a healing process for you all right?"

"Yeah," Dean answered unsure where this was heading.

"Perhaps she viewed this as an attack on her family; that it was being ripped apart again and Brooklyn is having difficulty in coming to terms with this."

"I was afraid of that," Dean exhaled. "Well I better get back to Brooklyn before she panics. If she's alone for too long she has these fits."

"Dean you need to help her feel as if she is getting control over her life again. Perhaps something to channel the emotions buried deep within."

It dawned on Dean what he could do. "I think I know what may be the trick! Thanks Doc!"

"Anytime Dean," Skoda hung up and rubbed his eyes. Dean had been calling him for help when things got tough with Brooklyn. He had worked with many victims of sexual assault and abuse over the years and her case was no different. He knew the doctor working with them in Davenport but Dean felt more comfortable talking to him and the doctor would be there to lend an ear for him.

Dean hung up and hurried back down the hall. He heard the deep steady breathing as he stood in the doorway allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief. Dean crawled back alongside Brooklyn and gathered her back in his arms. Tomorrow he was going to get Tristan and come up with a plan to help Brooklyn. Tristan needed her mom back and Dean just needed Brooklyn back.

**What will he and Tristan come up with????**


	27. Surprise!

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The next morning Dean headed to Jo's while Sam took turn watching Brooklyn. Jess had been called in to work but would meet up with him at Brooklyn's afterwards. The younger brother attempted to cook up breakfast for them both. The coffee was brewing as he cracked the eggs and dropped the various vegetables and cheese for the omelets.

Brooklyn woke up to the smell of coffee and muffins along with eggs and slowly she sat up looking around and noticed Dean was absent.

"Dean?" She called out. Sam heard her cries and raced down the hall before she got panicked. Brooklyn heard hurried footsteps and watched as Sam and not Dean appeared.

"Where's Dean?" Sam sat down on the bed taking her hands in his. He could hear the strain in her voice and immediately he answered.

"He went to get Tristan and I'm staying with you until then okay?" Brooklyn nodded; just happy someone was with her. "Are you making breakfast?" Sam smiled and nodded.

"Well yeah," he quipped. "Omelets, coffee and muffins which I know are your favorites."

Brooklyn knew he was trying to help and slowly got out of bed and padded alongside Sam as he guided her towards the kitchen. She sat down as he poured a cup of coffee and grabbed two plates and silverware. Brooklyn wrapped her hands around the steaming mug then lifted it with slightly shaky hands. The hot liquid stung but she slowly sipped it letting the hot contents trickle down her throat.

"Thanks Sam," she whispered.

"Brook you're family to me and we look out for one another."

"I know. You did so much with Tristan when she was growing up."

Sam remembered with fondness watching the little red head grow up like a weed. She was his only niece now as Brooklyn had miscarried because of Reston. He hoped the bastard was rotting. Sam also hoped Dean's plan worked considering he was a key part of it. Brooklyn took another drink of coffee and looked up. Her face froze in fright as she saw him standing there again, this time behind Sam. His face was dark and evil as he pressed a finger to his lips. Brooklyn could only sit there as he rounded the table and leaned in her ear.

"I'm not finished with you yet Brookie. I'm dying to get you naked again…."

"Shut up!" Brooklyn dropped her mug and covered her ears. The ceramic cup shattered as it crashed to the tile. Sam leapt up, alarmed at the sudden snap in her persona.

"Brook! Brook it's me Sam! Brook….." Brooklyn continued screaming at the unseen intruder.

"Get the Hell away from me! No! Stop!"

Sam continued pleading with her watching her eventually open her eyes to see only Sam there with her. No Reston. She shook her head and looked down at the mess on the floor.

"Damn it!" She growled in anger. Sam told her to sit as he would clean it up.

"It was him Sam. He lingers in my mind tormenting me," she said through gritted teeth.

Sam now hoped his brother's idea worked. He feared Brooklyn would lose what little sanity she had left.

* * *

"Daddy!" Tristan ran into her dad's waiting arms.

"Hey kiddo," he kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her in his arms. "Did you have fun?"

Tristan shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the floor. "Tristan are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep," she sighed in her little voice. "I'm worried about Mommy."

Dean nodded and looked over at Jo. "She curled up with Jimmy last night."

"Can I go see Mommy?" Dean nodded his head and grabbed her bag. Jimmy kept right by Dean's side all the way out the door and to the Impala. Dean didn't mind as his little presence had a calming effect on his daughter. Dean put her down and opened the Impala slipping her bag in the backseat. Upon turning around he saw Jimmy had embraced Tristan.

"You have me," he told her pecking her on the cheek.

"You're my best friend," she said at him. Jimmy nodded not wanting to let her go but knew she needed to see her mom. Dean took her by the hand and led her to the car as Jimmy watched with a forlorn expression. Jo knelt down beside her son and hugged the sad little boy.

"Will Tristan's mommy be okay?" He sniffled.

"I hope so sweetie, I hope so," Jo said with a heavy heart.

* * *

Sam had Brooklyn calmed down and drinking a fresh cup of coffee. She had taken her anti-depressant and appeared more subdued.

"How ya feeling?" Sam gently asked.

"Better," Brooklyn said taking another drink. She had managed to down a small omelet and muffin before calling it good. Sam made a note to tell Dean when he got back though he decided not to tell him about the episode she had, at least not yet anyways.

She smiled weakly at Sam before taking another drink and hearing the familiar rumble of the Impala pull up alongside the curb. Tristan burst from the passenger side and raced up the lawn. She almost ripped the screen off the door trying to get in. But she quickly got the door open and raced inside. Brooklyn looked up to see her daughter charging through the living room then kitchen and straight for her.

"Mommy!" Her little green eyes lit up as Brooklyn dropped down and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Hey sweetie," she breathed in. Brooklyn kissed the top of her head. She looked up as Dean wandered in holding the Hannah Montana bag. She smiled up as he deposited the bag on the floor and hurried towards his girls.

Tristan didn't want to alleviate her hold on Brooklyn and instead felt Dean hug them both with Tristan set square between her parents. He kissed her forehead letting his mouth linger against her brow before withdrawing. Sam leaned against the counter watching the tender moment. He knew this was a sweet but small victory for them and kept silent.

"I missed you Mommy," Tristan said looking up.

"You did?" She asked weakly. "You never said that before. What's wrong baby?"

"I was worried about you," Tristan said in a quiet tone.

"Jo said she couldn't sleep and curled up with Jimmy last night," Dean explained.

"Baby I was okay. Your daddy was with me then Uncle Sam came by. He even made me breakfast," Tristan spotted the dirty plates and mugs.

"Your mom ate Tristan. I made sure she did," Sam assured her. Tristan nodded obviously pleased her mom had started to eat again.

"Thanks Sam," Dean mouthed. Sam nodded and finished his coffee.

"Mommy, Daddy and I have a surprise for you," Tristan announced. Brooklyn raised her eyes to Dean who merely shrugged his shoulders. "Come on," she tugged on Brooklyn's hand insisting she followed.

Brooklyn sighed and let her daughter pull her down the hall towards the basement door. She stopped waiting for Dean and Sam to catch up.

"Come on!" She bounced up and down impatiently.

"Alright we're coming," Dean called out.

Tristan kept bouncing up and down until the men reached them. Tristan pushed the door open and waited for Brooklyn to turn on the light. "Close your eyes Mommy," Brooklyn closed her eyes and slowly descended down the steps with Tristan holding her hand. Dean and Sam followed behind exchanging anxious glances. They hoped she would understand why they did it.

The group reached the bottom of the stairs and Tristan turned to face Brooklyn.

"Open your eyes!" Brooklyn opened her eyes and looked at the room before her. The floor was covered in a sparring mat while a punching bag was hanging in a corner. To the right was a practice dummy like the police academies used. Brooklyn's mouth dropped open as her body turned and eyes met the three tense faces.

"Mommy do you like it?" Tristan asked with hope in her voice and eyes.

"I don't know what to say….." she choked. Dean carefully slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It's our way of reaching out to you. We're gonna help you take back control and free you from the pain and fear."

"I would like that very much," she whispered. The certainty in his voice brought a minute amount of hope to her soul. She so desperately wanted to get her life back.

**And so the healing slowly begins!**


	28. Setback

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"Alright Brooklyn I need you to slowly stretch out your legs away from one another," Brooklyn gritted her teeth as she struggled to stretch. Her physical therapist, Cindy, watched carefully as the younger woman winced in pain. But then again, physical therapy wasn't exactly a walk in the park either.

Brooklyn swallowed hard as her inner thighs burned and extended until she nearly cried out as she had reached her breaking point. The popping she had heard the night of her assault turned out to bed her joints popping though her hip flexors had been pulled in the process. Had Reston used the slightest bit more of force, her hip flexors would've been ripped. She tried to focus on Cindy's voice and ignore the burning pain.

"Now relax," Brooklyn sat up and exhaled in relief. That was always the worst part of the session as now she had to go to the weight machines and build the muscle back up. Brooklyn went slow and steady feeling her legs burn but in a good way as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. She worked the circuit with Cindy focusing on her thighs and hamstrings to assist in the healing process. Doctor Benton was explicit in his instructions and she couldn't do any kickboxing or martial arts until the tissue was strong enough for strenuous work.

"You've been doing really well," Cindy smiled encouragingly. "Since you started about three weeks ago, we have added 5 more pounds to the weights."

Brooklyn couldn't but help to smile at the news as she had noticed her legs were toner and showing definition where it wasn't there before. She finished up on the machine she was on then started on ankle weights. It was strange how the stretching was like torture to her but the weights were the opposite.

"How about tomorrow we do some water exercises?" Cindy posed the question as it was up to Brooklyn based on how she felt.

"That would be nice," she smiled.

* * *

Dean watched the rain continued to fall as Tristan was confined indoors. Jimmy was over as his presence had a calming effect on her as they watched the movie Dean had popped in for them. He looked up to see the house being lifted off the ground and carried away by the massive balloons. The kids laughed at the old man as he was hollering at the chubby boy scout hanging on outside. Dean shook his head and looked towards the window just as the police cruiser pulled up in the driveway. Deacon hopped out and opened the umbrella and helped his daughter out. The sound of the door slamming shut made Tristan jerk her head up at the window then door as Deacon opened the door and let Brooklyn step in.

"Mommy!" The little one darted to her mother and latched onto her legs.

"Hey kiddo," Brooklyn ran her hand over Tristan's hair. "I was only at therapy."

Dean approached her and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek but was shocked when she turned her face and his lips landed against hers. He pulled back still stunned over this development. Brooklyn looked over showing the trust in her eyes. She trusted him and for Dean it was like her telling him she loved him all over again. Brooklyn smiled uneasily as she was surprised even by herself.

"Um, okay that was good I suppose," Brooklyn shifted her weight to the other foot as she looked anxious almost apprehensive as they stood there.

"Mommy, it was only Daddy you kissed," Tristan pouted. "He won't hurt you."

"I know baby but Mommy…."

"Mommy's feeling better each day and slowly becoming her old self again," Dean finished.

"Yeah, that's it," Brooklyn muttered. Deacon frowned but said nothing about his daughter's mood. Dean scooped Tristan up and carried her back to the living room where Jimmy was patiently waiting for her to return. The little guy reached out for her hand and looked over at Tristan with sweet blue eyes. Brooklyn watched Jimmy continue to comfort her daughter and yawned aloud as therapy had worn her down.

"I think I'm gonna lay down," Brooklyn whispered before turning around towards her room. Dean shot a hand out gripping hers within his forcing her to pause and look over her shoulder.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Dean asked gently.

Brooklyn thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly. "I don't wanna be alone."

Dean smiled and led her down the hall to the bed they now shared. She was starting to sleep better as the nightmares were starting to turn less and less frequent but when they struck, the night terrors showed no mercy towards her. Silently Dean wished for a quiet slumber.

Brooklyn shifted her weight on the bed deciding to rest on her side. Dean crept up behind her and draped his arm over her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you Brook," he whispered. Brooklyn smiled and reached over until her hand was covering his. Dean knew that was her way of saying she loved him though the words had passed between her lips numerous times since the rape. "Just sleep baby and I'll be here when you wake up. I promise," he murmured in her ear as Brooklyn fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Caleb pulled up seeing his dad's car parked at the house. He had been unable to be around due to a kitchen fire at the restaurant. It was more cleaning than anything as they

had put it out before it spread but the suppression system went off making a damn mess. Sighing, he pulled the small container from the front seat and raced up the steps.

"Hey who wants ice cream?" Tristan and Jimmy hopped up and greeted Caleb.

"Uncle Caleb!" She hugged him as tight as she could.

"Hey Tristan," he looked around seeing his dad at the table with coffee in hand.

"Hey Dad," Deacon put a finger to his lips then stood up and headed towards the living room.

"Brook and Dean are napping so I'm on babysitting duty for now. So how's the restaurant?" Deacon was eager to change the subject.

"I'm back in business! Ash is running things right now and we have enough staff to cover so I slipped away," he grinned at the chief. "And I wanted to bring some ice cream for Tristan."

"Grandpa can we?" She looked up with bright green eyes.

"I don't see why not," he couldn't but help to smile at his granddaughter.

"Yeah!" Jimmy and Tristan exclaimed at once. Caleb led the way to the kitchen with two little ones on his heels. He knew this would help ease his niece's anxious mind.

"So how's your mom doing kiddo?"

"Okay…." Tristan sighed eating her ice cream.

"Brook's been at physical therapy for three weeks to help strengthen the muscles in her inner thighs," Deacon entered and poured another cup of coffee. His eyes were ringed with heavy dark circles indicating lack of sleep. He was still fielding the media's interrogating questioning tactics along with worrying over the state of his daughter's mind. He knew Dean would do everything he could but there was only so much one man could accomplish. The road to the house was still blocked off as the media was still hanging around. It appeared more victims were coming to light, ones that went back over 20 years.

"Grandpa have some," Tristan shoved her bowl across the table insisting he have a helping of the cold sweet treat.

"No I'll get my own sweetie," Deacon flashed a tired smile at his granddaughter. Caleb got up and fetched some so Tristan would be appeased.

"Mr. Deacon," Jimmy spoke up. "When will the people leave us alone? My mama's been yelling at her phone a lot."

"They've been calling your mom?" Jimmy nodded. "They just won't give up will they?"

Jimmy shook his head. The reporters had cornered Jo a few times and one of them almost lost a nut in the process. Deacon slipped his phone out and called up Sheridan.

"Pete? Yeah it's Deacon. Listen I need a detail on Jo's house. The reporters are harassing her and Jimmy. Thanks," Dean hung up and smiled at the little guy.

"Fear not Jimmy for they won't bother you or your mom anymore."

Jimmy beamed and dove back into his ice cream and his smile was contagious as Deacon and Caleb grinned at the little guy. Tristan finished up her bowl and slipped it in the sink before sitting back down.

"Come here Tristan," Deacon patted his leg. Tristan hopped up feeling the protective arms of her grandfather lock around her. "Now sweetie your mom will be okay. It's going to take some time though okay? But she loves you very much and everything you have done for her she appreciates greatly."

"Really?" Deacon nodded. "Really."

* * *

Brooklyn groaned in her sleep as the nightmare invaded her mind.

_She raced along the riverbank swatting at branches as she forced her legs to move faster through the soft Iowa mud. She was so close to the lights ahead, the lights of the casino which were her salvation and shelter. She could hear him edging closer and gain ground on her as she was being slowed by the thick soft mud. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest threatening to burst from pumping too much too fast. But she had to make it. _

_The ground hardened to solid soil as she hiked up the steep bank grabbing onto trees and branches for leverage. Her arms screamed and ached but adrenaline coursed through her blood quelling the pain as she flung her lower body over the edge and onto the pavement. He snarled and shot out a hand missing her feet by mere centimeters as she knew stopping for breath would only let him catch up. _

_The sounds of another's stride reached her ears as she knew it was him. She didn't look back and remained focused on the entrance to the underground garage ahead. Her was breath short and heavy as she charged harder ahead hoping to reach the gate._

_But he wasn't about to give up so soon. His legs pushed and propelled him on as he was now within a foot of her. He reached a hand outward and gripped the left shoulder. She screamed out but he covered her mouth with his other hand and tackled her to the pavement. _

_"You can never escape me…." He growled in her ear. She struggled and fought but he pummeled her with his fist until her muffled cries and resistance ceased. She was helpless, frozen in place as her clothing was ripped away followed by his. _

_"There's no one to help you now Brookie…." He said with a sick joy as he shoved his cock inside her. _

Brooklyn was kicking and fighting waking Dean from a sound sleep. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and started calling out in her ear.

"Brook, it's me Dean. It's a nightmare baby you need to wake up."

She screamed and cried as she remained trapped in the terrifying vision. He couldn't see the image of Reston raping her again and again as she remained helpless against her attacker. Dean continued reaching out to her as she experienced the horror once again.

_Reston remained pinned on top of her refusing to let his prey loose. He wasn't done with her yet as the kissed her neck and shoulders as all Brooklyn could do was whimper and sob quietly into the night. His hands reached under her thighs and lifted her off the ground as his hips snapped against hers. The sinister look in his eyes only made her blood turn cold and the emptiness creep within her. _

Deacon raced in to see Brooklyn locked in another night terror. He had instructed Caleb to keep Tristan and Jimmy in the den where they couldn't hear.

"Deacon, she won't wake up," Dean panicked. Deacon knelt down in front of his daughter and called out to her.

"Brooklyn wake up. Follow my voice," his deep tired tone started to have the desired effect as Brooklyn slowed in her flailing until she was still in Dean's arms. Her eyes opened carefully as if she was afraid to see what awaited her.

"Brook, it's me, Dad," Deacon coaxed her. Brooklyn pushed her eyelids up seeing she was in her room in her own home. Dean sat up and ran his hand over her arm then kissed her cheek.

"Dad…" Brooklyn's eyes watered as Deacon caught her in his arms. "He had me."

Dean looked over at Deacon who hugged Brooklyn tighter. He hugged his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead upon his knees. He wondered how much longer she would wake up terrified and screaming for her or Deacon. How many more times she would see him lurking in the shadows where no one was there.

"He's gone now sweetie. Dean and I are here now," he said gently.

"I'm sorry…." She sobbed.

"For what?" Deacon pulled back confused over the apology.

"For being so stupid to trust him," she whispered. Deacon held her face in his hands seeing the guilt in her eyes.

"Brook, it wasn't your fault. You have a big heart and you didn't ask for any of this," he said in a firm tone. Dean looked up and shifted his body beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby you didn't know. If anyone should feel guilt it's me. I couldn't save you…."

"Dean Jonathan Winchester don't you start that shit either," Deacon snapped at him. "You were stabbed and weren't exactly in fighting form. Reston did this and he got what he deserved."

Dean nodded but the police chief's words didn't make an immediate impact. He should've been more careful and able to put up a tougher fight and maybe….

"I think I'm gonna take a shower," Brooklyn said quietly and slipped from Dean's arms. Dean and Deacon watched as she padded across the room and to the bathroom closing it behind her.

Brooklyn started stripping down and turned on the water letting the steam fill the room. She looked down at her wrists spotting the thin lines where the cuffs had bit into her skin. The sharp edge piercing her skin raced through her mind and immediately she shook her wrists and stepped in the shower. The hot steady rush of water felt amazing against her skin. If felt as if she was washing away the vile touch of Reston though he only tormented her in the deep recesses of her mind. Brooklyn decided to linger for a little longer under the water before deciding to step out. She wrapped the towel around her slender frame and set foot on the rug. Her weight had decreased as she couldn't eat some days. In fact, the very sight of food made her ill on some instances. But sadly she knew it wasn't due to pregnancy. She had been robbed of that.

A quick swipe of the hand wiped away the fog and revealed a woman with a haunted look in her eyes. Brooklyn's eyes went down and spied the ugly scar across her throat. With a shaky hand she traced the raised lined from one end to the other. Doctor Benton had recommended a plastic surgeon that could make it disappear and she had been thinking about it. Perhaps it was time she made the appointment. Her eyes shifted back up and widened at what she saw in the mirror. There standing behind her was Reston dressed in the same clothing the day he was killed.

"Do you really think by getting rid of that you'll get rid of me?"

"You're not real," Brooklyn growled. The image chuckled cruelly.

"Oh but I am," he smirked at her. "I told you I was going to finish what I started that night and I intend on doing just that."

Brooklyn felt the rage take over and smashed her fist into the mirror watching it crack and shatter into pieces. She hollered in a blind fury as the image of Reston shattered along with it.

Dean and Deacon raced in at the sound glass breaking and saw Brooklyn against the wall still in a towel. Blood coated the fragments floor and white towel staining it in crimson. Her eyes were fixed on nothing in particular as the pupils revealed an emptiness that had swallowed her soul.

"Brook!" Dean dropped to his knees as Deacon grabbed a towel and wrapped the blood hand in it. "Brook it's me Dean. Please baby say something."

She merely blinked and looked up as shock was taking over. The glazed over look in her grey eyes alarmed Dean and Deacon as Dean picked her up and rushed out the door towards his car. Deacon raced down the hall to the den seeing Tristan's eyes now dark and sad.

"What happened to Mommy?"

"Mommy had an accident and Daddy's taking her to the hospital. She hurt herself in the bathroom."

Caleb dropped to her level seeing how worried she was. It wasn't right for a six year old to have the stresses of an adult. Silently he damned Reston for the pain he was causing after his death.

"When your daddy calls we'll go see your mommy okay?"

Tristan merely nodded as Jimmy hopped up and went into comfort mode. He embraced his best friend and kissed her on the forehead like he had seen Dean do to Brooklyn when she was upset.

"Jimmy I'm scared," she confessed.

**Sorry bout the slow update....**


	29. On Her Feet and Brushing Off The Dirt

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn woke up and stared at the stitches in her hand. It was two weeks since she punched the mirror and now she was home. She continued going to therapy and showed improvement with each passing day. Tristan had turned into her mini cheerleader refusing to let her mom slip back.

Tristan was eating breakfast while Dean drank his coffee. He watched his daughter go slow with ever bite and knew she was still shaken over what happened.

"Mommy's gonna be okay, Tristan," he reassured her.

"She's so sad," she sighed sadly. Dean put down his cup and lifted the little girl to his lap.

"I know baby but that's why we need to be there for her."

"Is Uncle Sam gonna still come over?" Dean nodded.

"Yep, he still plans on getting her out of that funk and kicking ass," Tristan looked up in shock at her father.

"Daddy you said a bad word," she chided him and smacked his hand.

"I did didn't I?"

They both looked up to see Brooklyn standing in the doorway. She was half awake but smiled at them both.

"Mommy!" Tristan ran to her mom. Brooklyn knelt down and picked her daughter up.

"Morning sweetie," she kissed the tiny cheek. The little arms latched around her neck as Brooklyn headed in. Dean stood up and gently leaned in to kiss her cheek but instead his lips found contact with her mouth instead. Brooklyn pulled away and caught the deer in the headlight look in his eyes. She smirked before sitting down with Tristan still holding on.

"Brook you okay?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yeah, I'm doing…..better," she looked over and brushed away the strands of hair covering Tristan's eyes. "They think I'll only have to do another week of therapy before I get the okay to do kickboxing."

"Brook that's great!" Dean couldn't but help to grin at the news.

"I know," she sighed. The back door swung open and Jimmy charged in followed by Jo.

"Jimmy!" She slipped down to the floor and collided with her friend. Though she still had some sad moments, the little red head was coming around and regaining her spirit. Jimmy could sense she was coming out of her little shell.

"You wanna go to the park? They got the new swing set open!" Jimmy looked hopefully at his best friend.

"Tristan I'll be alright," Brooklyn pushed. "Go have fun with Jimmy and besides, Daddy will be here with me."

Tristan flashed a wide smile and nodded her head.

"YEAH!" Jimmy jumped with her hands in his. Jo sat down and joined the adults helping herself to some coffee.

"How ya feeling sweetie?" Brooklyn flashed a nervous smile.

"I'm getting better Jo. I've had one nightmare in the last two weeks and I have one week to go in therapy. I just wanna put this nightmare past me…."

"I know Brook," Jo reached out taking her hand and squeezing it supportively. "Is Sam still coming by?"

"Yep," she took another gulp of coffee. "He is going to teach me blocking and upper cuts. I can't do the punching bag or kicks yet."

"I'm just glad to see you up and healing. We all missed you," Brooklyn saw the sad hints in her smile and nodded.

"I miss teaching," Brooklyn looked over at Dean. "I miss my students and the fun I have in the classroom."

There was a knock at the door and Dean got up to answer it. He opened the screen door and saw two teenage boys standing there.

"Hi, is Ms. R home?" The one with sandy hair asked.

"Uh sure, come in boys," Dean let the two in and led them to the kitchen. Brooklyn looked up and recognized them as two of her students.

"Andy and Jesse, what brings you two here and on a Saturday?" The boys smiled and placed the card on the table.

"The seniors miss you. This substitute we have, he's such a hard ass," Jesse bemoaned.

"Now he is not a hard ass and besides you're there to learn too you know. So where are you guys at now?"

"We're covering the Salem Witch Trials," Jesse said.

"Ah yes, paranoia and conspiracy abound!" Brooklyn chuckled. Tristan entered and the guys looked down and smiled at her.

"Mommy who are they?" She pointed at them. Brooklyn picked her up and put her on the couch.

"This is Jesse and Andy. They're some of my students," Tristan merely nodded and relaxed against her.

"Well, we just wanted to stop by and say that everyone misses you and we're thinking about you," Jesse leaned over and hugged her. Andy too embraced Brooklyn then the guys said goodbye and it was once again the small knit family.

Dean sat down and draped an arm around Brooklyn. He felt her lean into him and the feeling brought hope to the man. Tristan crawled over and sat between her parents then looked up at her mother.

"Mommy, you need to go back to school," she nodded her head to give an added effect.

"I know baby but I don't know….."

"Brook, our daughter's right. Once Doctor Benton gives you the okay you really should go back to school."

Brooklyn shuddered as the thought of Ric threatened to creep up in her mind. It was there that she had met him and let him in her heart and house. Brooklyn squashed the vile image of her rapist and attempted murderer. She had to face her fears and conquer them or Alaric would control her every move and every thought despite being dead.

_I won't let you control my life you son of a bitch!_

* * *

"Come on hit me harder," Sam encouraged Brooklyn.

"Sam are you sure?" She asked hesitant to do so.

"Brook, trust me, you won't hurt me," Sam assured her. "You need to let it out. So try it again and pivot your hips."

Brooklyn nodded and assumed the stance then gave a loud cry before attack Sam.

"That's it! Come on Brook!" She kept on punching and hollering imaging she was smashing in Alaric's smug face.

"You will never hurt me again!!!" Sam started to feel the force of her blows through the mat as his feet started to give and slip against the mat. But he kept egging her on, forcing her to expel the hatred, anger and pain from that night. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and flew off her face and arms. She kept it up, fighting hard and furious for several minutes longer until Sam felt the punches begin to subside and slow in intensity and frequency until they stopped altogether. Brooklyn had her hands upon her knees and was panting hard.

"Brook you okay?" Sam stooped down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Brooklyn fought to catch her breath before looking up at Sam and nodding her head.

"Yeah, yeah I am," she cracked a smile and wiped her forehead.

"Great," Sam helped her up to her feet seeing the relief in her eyes.

"Well why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll brew some coffee."

Sam watched Brooklyn hop up the stairs before heading up himself. Tristan was at the park and Dean had gone into work leaving him with Brooklyn. He moved around the kitchen while Brooklyn was in the shower. He hoped she would be alright given the setback she suffered two weeks ago.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Brooklyn entered the kitchen in fresh clothes. Her hair was wet and brushed back behind her ears, but it was the renewed look in her eyes that made the difference. The beautiful shade of grey reflected brightly in the sunlight. She sat down with a cup of coffee in her hands and took a careful drink.

"Thanks for that," she finally said after a few moments. Sam nodded.

"You're welcome Brook. I know this hasn't been easy for you. This is why I'm here."

"I know and believe me I appreciate everything and I mean everything you, Jess, Dean, my dad and Tristan have done I don't think I can ever repay any of you."

Sam shot up a hand, "Don't even think about it. You would've done the same if it was Jess in your position."

"You're right," she added. "Once I get the okay from Doctor Benton I want to work with weapons."

Sam's head shot up but Brooklyn waved her hand, "Sam, I want to do it for Tristan and myself. I have to be able to protect myself. I can't rely on Dean to keep me safe all the time. Besides, my dad is going to teach me how to use his gun. Dean wasn't too keen on the idea but he knows I need to defend myself."

Sam took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. "We're all so glad you're coming back. You don't know how despondent Dean's been. I mean he and Tristan, they were worried sick about you after the accident."

Brooklyn started to speak but the phone rang. "I'll get it," Sam stood up and answered it.

"Hello? Yes, she's right here," he handed the portable phone over.

"Hello?" Brooklyn spoke into the phone. "Oh hi Doctor Benton. They did?" Sam detected a note of nervousness in her tone. "Everything was okay? I don't have to come back until another four months for the HIV test? Thank you so much," she hung up the phone. Brooklyn turned and smiled over at Sam.

"My test results came back and they're all negative!" Sam hopped up and took his friend in a tight embrace.

"Brook that's great!"

"Yeah I don't have to go back for another four months for the HIV follow up so I can breathe a little bit easier."

"Well since it's almost lunch time, why don't we go grab something and get Jess along the way?" Sam offered. Brooklyn nodded.

"Hell yeah!" She said happy to get out of the house for the first time in two weeks.

* * *

Tristan and Jimmy ate their ham sandwiches and started on their chips when Tristan looked over at him.

"Mommy's doing better."

"Really?" Jimmy perked up.

"She's been sleeping and not screaming and Daddy's been smiling more."

"Is your daddy gonna ask your mommy to marry her?" Tristan shrugged.

"He said when Mommy was better he was gonna ask."

"I hope she says yes," Jimmy stuffed a chip in his mouth and crunched loudly. "You mommy was sad and now she's happy….until she was hurt."

"Uh huh," Tristan sighed. "But Uncle Sam is coming over and teaching her to hit."

"Tristan, he's teaching her to defend herself," Jo entered correcting the girl. "But you are right, she is learning to hit but only when she's in trouble."

Tristan nodded and ate her chips then finished off her milk. Jo noticed the little red head seemed upbeat within the last few weeks and today she was still positive despite her mom having smashed the bathroom mirror. She had heard the two talking about Dean's plan to propose to Brooklyn and she too hoped her friends would get a happy ending.

* * *

Dean looked at the calendar at the shop and noticed in three weeks it would be six months since he returned. Six months since she welcomed him back into her heart and soul. He was going to propose to her on that date but he had to postpone until she was better. But she was getting better every day and showing that she was tough and a survivor. Yes Brooklyn had suffered a setback but he was there to catch her and pick her up. It was almost four and they closed early on Saturday. He finished up the last car then headed to the locker room to change for the day. Dean decided tonight to cook dinner for her and Tristan.

**Sorry about the long update.......**


	30. Circle of Trust

_**A**_**/N: **I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"Daddy when's dinner gonna be ready?" Tristan peered over the counter. Dean looked down at his anxious daughter.

"Soon Tristan," he smiled. "Why don't you go get Mommy up?"

Tristan took off down the hall and to the bedroom where Brooklyn was taking a nap. She had been sparring with Sam again and her body ached all over. The little red head jumped on the bed and and snuggled up beside Brooklyn.

"Mommy, wake up," she whispered. Brooklyn groaned and stirred. Her arms arms and sides throbbed but knew the Motrin would eventually kick in. She felt the weight of her daughter pressed up beside her and rolled over to greet the wide green eyes.

"Hey kiddo," she said in a groggy voice.

"Daddy says get up," she grinned showing a couple of missing teeth.

"He did now?" Tristan nodded.

"Yep," she said. Brooklyn rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up but groaned as her muscles ached.

"Your Uncle Sam beat me up again."

"Beat him up then," Tristan sat up with fists on her hips. Her face scrunched up but it was cute how her nose wrinkled as she pretended to be mad.

"I will, someday," Brooklyn said sliding down off the bed and taking Tristan's hand.

Dean was draining the noodles when Tristan stepped in tugging Brooklyn by the hand.

"Daddy, she's up!"

Dean turned around set the table before kissing her on the forehead.

"Your brother must die," she bemoaned. Dean smiled and shook his head.

"Sam get you again?" Brooklyn nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Well after dinner how about I give you a full body massage?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"Come on I'm hungry," Tristan hopped up and down in place as the smell of meat sauce and garlic bread emanating from the stove and oven.

"Tristan," Dean gave a gentle warning. She stopped hopping and huffed. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at her daughter. Tristan pulled the chair out and sat down as Dean went to fetch everything. Brooklyn sat down seeing the wide green eyes follow the bowl of sauce then noodles placed before her. Dean grabbed the garlic bread from the oven and slid the piping hot slices on a plate then joined the two. Tristan grabbed the tongs and put a heaping portion of thick long noodles on her plate then let Brooklyn put the sauce on top.

Dean silently took in the serene scene as he didn't take anything for granted when it came to Brooklyn and Tristan. She was getting better and even smiled more often. He decided tonight to fix what he did wrong when they were 18. Dean excused himself for a moment then hurried to the bedroom where he hid his class ring. He had kept it on the same chain all these years and tonight decided to take a step further.

Brooklyn was finishing up her first helping when Dean appeared behind her. She didn't know he was there until the ring and chain was being placed around her neck and secured in place. Brooklyn dropped her fork hearing it hit the plate with a clatter. Her fingers delicately held the ring, the one she had not laid eyes on since that night. Dean was smiling as she turned around, stunned at seeing the deep blue stone set in white gold.

"This is my way of starting to make things right. I never should've taken this back. I held on to it for six years and now it's back where it belongs," Dean planted a kiss on her forehead. Brooklyn looked over at Tristan.

"Did you know about this young lady?" She said with a smirk.

"No," Tristan shook her head pretending to be innocent but Brooklyn knew better.

"Right," her mom responded in disbelief.

Later that night Dean curled up behind Brooklyn feeling her relax against him. The ring rested on the night side stand shining in the light of the moon. Her eyes studied the ring, remembering when Dean first gave it to her.

* * *

_7 years earlier…._

Brooklyn shoved her books in her locker thankful it was Friday. She was looking forward to her date with Dean later on as the week had been a bitch to say the least. Brady was out sick again and she swore that body didn't have an immune system.

"Hey," Dean sneaked up behind her and encircled his arms around her. Brooklyn sighed and leaned back against him.

"Hey," she said wearily. Dean frowned and came around to face his girlfriend.

"What's wrong baby?"

"This week, that's what," she slammed her locker shut and hoisted her bag over her shoulder. "That test in trig was a nightmare. I'll be lucky if I get a 'C' in it."

Dean laced his fingers with hers and together they strolled outside towards his car. His dad had given him his beloved Impala and Brooklyn loved riding in the car. They already had some good times in it both in the front and back and the thought made her smile and warm up all over.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She asked as they slid in.

"Oh I dunno….Maybe dinner for starters then maybe some time over at my house? My parents went out of town for the weekend again and took Sam with them."

"Sounds good to me," she slid over to his open arm.

The young lovers were tangled in a mess of sheets and blankets as their bodies moved together. His arms were wrapped around her keeping her body tight against his. Beads of sweat dripped from both coating the bedding in a damp layer. Dean kissed and nipped at her neck eliciting sharp cries from Brooklyn's lips. He pulled back to get a look as she panted and groaned beneath him. She was so damn beautiful lying there beneath him so vulnerable but all his.

Dean gasped as his body erupted but didn't spill inside of her as they always were careful. He lowered his body then rolled off the bed and shortly returned. He slid beneath the covers and sought out his red haired beauty.

"I have something for you," Dean twisted back to the stand and clutched the ring in his hand.

"Close your eyes," Brooklyn closed her eyes as he slid it on her left hand. "Now open them," Brooklyn looked down at the large ring on her hand. She looked up at Dean who only smiled back.

"Your class ring," she said confused.

"Consider it my way of wanting to commit to you and only you. Brooklyn, ever since the day we met you stole my heart," he kissed her hard and passionately.

Brooklyn returned with equal emotion and passion as shed too had lost her heart to Dean on that same day.

They both fell asleep in one another's arms without any fear of interruption. Dean knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. No other girl turned his soul like Brooklyn did and he was just fine with that.

* * *

Dean decided to place a call to Dr. Skoda in the morning to let him know how Brooklyn was coming along. The doctor had been every supportive and offered an ear for Dean to speak into. If it wasn't for him, Dean wouldn't have been so successful in getting Brooklyn to break from her shell and revert back to her spunky passionate self again. He broke from his thoughts and listened to her deep steady breathing as it was proof of her rest being liberated of nightmares though he knew they could return at any time. But he refused to let that fear creep back and shoved it aside and remained positive over the progress they had made together.

* * *

"Dean, what a pleasant surprise," Dr. Skoda greeted. "How is Brooklyn doing?"

"Well, she is finally allowed to do kickboxing and she hasn't had a nightmare in a few weeks," Dean happily reported.

"Wonderful," the doctor responded. "How is her sleeping?"

"Great," Dean said. "She has been sleeping deeply and soundly and hasn't thrashed at all. Last night I gave her back my class ring. I wanted to show her that I didn't forget and that I felt like a total jerk for taking it from her."

"That is definitely a great thing to do Dean. Not only did you reach out for what happened in the past but that you're wanting to move on and put the trauma behind you both. How's Tristan holding up?"

"She is back to being bubbly and happy like any normal six year old."

"Well some children can recover from certain traumas faster and better than others. With Deacon Sam and Jessica along with Jo and Jimmy being there for support, it has made the healing process for Tristan that much easier."

"I know I'm just glad we're moving forward. I also know that in reality we may still have a long road ahead of us but no one is going to let Brook fight this alone."

"That's exactly what you should do," Skoda said. "Keep playing the role of supporter and be there for her. When she is ready to take things further and open up more, let her take the lead."

"Believe me I don't intend on making any stupid moves," Dean heard the shrink chuckle lightly.

"That's good to hear Dean. Take care and keep me updated."

"Will do," Dean hung up and finished cleaning the house up. Brooklyn was due to return to teaching in another week and she was looking forward to going back. Tristan was doing better in school as her grades went up and attitude had improved tenfold. Dean was anxious to get back to work too for he wanted to save up some money for what he planned when he finally proposed to Brooklyn. He still debated about doing it on the six month mark of his return but seeing her taking control of her life and getting back on her feet made him think that perhaps he should.

* * *

"Tristan, I wanna propose to Mommy on the day I came back," Dean confided in his daughter.

"Do it," she quipped and finished up her milk.

"You think so?" Tristan looked at her father with a duh look on her face.

"Duh," she said and took one last gulp.

"You're right," Dean admitted. "I'm going to take her to dinner then propose down at the park by that fountain."

Tristan's eyes lit up and her mouth dropped open.

"Mommy will like it," she nodded her head.

"Thanks kiddo," Dean ruffled Tristan's hair and handed her backpack over.

"Now get going," he shooed her out the door. Jimmy and Jo were waiting outside in the car.

Tristan hopped in the back and buckled her seatbelt and wore a wide smile on her face.

"Daddy's gonna propose to Mommy!" She couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Is he now?" Jo asked not surprised but elated over the announcement.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "He wants to do it at the river."

Jo smirked as Dean had been a bit of a romantic when it came to Brooklyn and this was but another one of those instances. Jimmy just sat there smiling since his best friend was getting her wish granted. Now if he could find someone for his mom…..

**Finally a hint of motivation!!!!**


	31. Yes!

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The first two weeks back had passed in a blur for Brooklyn. She had to get back on track with not only the students but find out where her stand in had left off at. Once she got situated and settled in, the teacher didn't miss a beat in teaching about the Seven Years War. Her students had been behaved and kept up in her absence despite their feelings about their substitute being a hard ass.

She was grading quizzes when she heard a knock on the door. Brooklyn looked up to see Dean standing in the doorway. The teacher slid her glasses off and motioned for him to enter.

"Dean, what are you doing here? I thought you had to be at work?"

"Aw, I'm hurt. I thought you would be happy to see me," Dean feigned hurt but Brooklyn just shook her head and laughed.

"I am it's just I wasn't expecting to see you here. You wanna help me grade quizzes?" She offered up a stack. Dean shrugged and took the small pile and pulled up a seat beside her. Brooklyn wondered what he was up to.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Dean asked slyly.

"Well that depends….On you," Brooklyn shot a sideways look with a smile to match.

"How about dinner? Your dad can have Tristan for the night," Brooklyn pondered the proposal then coyly answered.

"Maybe….Depends on where," Dean grinned wider.

"The finest Italian restaurant in the Quad Cities region," he caught her off guard as the kiss was planted upon her lips.

"It's a date then," she grinned widely at him. "Dad can pick her up after he's done at the station."

"Alright then," Dean returned to helping her grade quizzes with anticipation building inside.

* * *

Deacon pulled up and hopped up the steps. He stepped inside, nearly tackled by Tristan.

"Grandpa!" She giggled.

"Well there's my little imp," he picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Ready for a night with me and Grandma?"

"Uh huh," Tristan knew what a weekend with her grandparents meant. Brooklyn stepped out from the hallway dressed in a silken dress which was a dark shade of slate. It brought out her hair and eyes giving a regal air to her. She had her hair partially pinned up leaving some draped over her shoulders and neck. The earrings dangled from her lobes with necklace to enhance the image.

"Mommy you're beautiful," Tristan saw her mother. Deacon smiled warmly and nodded as he knew what tonight entailed.

* * *

_Two weeks prior…._

"Dean come in," Deacon motioned for him to enter his office. Dean sat down, nervous about what he was going to say.

"Deacon, I know that the last six years you were angry with me for what I did. But before I left I was going to ask Brooklyn something," he paused and shifted anxiously in his chair.

"Go on," Deacon gently insisted.

"Well, Sir, I wanted to….I want to propose to her," Dean spat it out in one string. He sat back breathing in then out. His heart raced as he looked over at Deacon who merely studied the nervous young man. A slight hint of amusement danced in the police chief's eyes as he let Dean sit in the hot seat for a little bit longer.

"So you were going to propose to Brook after high school," he drawled.

"Yeah," Dean answered quickly. Deacon stood up then rounded his desk and hovered over Dean. Slowly a smile began to form upon his lips and he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Dean, you have my permission to marry Brook. Even before you left I could see how much you two loved one another."

Dean jumped up and hugged Deacon tightly.

"Thank you," he said with restrained joy.

* * *

Dean entered the back door and heard everyone in the living room. Tristan was the first to see him and pointed directly towards him.

"Daddy, you look handsome," he approached the little red head and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well thank you kiddo," he turned to Brooklyn seeing her dressed in elegance. His breath was taken away by her standing there. It was like Cinderella getting ready for the ball. Brooklyn stood with her hands on her dress and swished it around. The fabric floated above the floor as she twirled it with her hands. The earrings and necklace glistened in the light of the living room.

"Wow, you look like a princess," Dean whispered. Brooklyn just blushed and looked at the floor.

"Thanks," she answered. "You're looking pretty sharp there yourself."

Dean smiled as he stood in the black suit and pants with white shirt and navy blue tie. Brooklyn straightened the tie a bit more the nodded in satisfaction. They kissed Tristan good night and Deacon opened the door for them.

"Are you ready?" Dean offered an arm out. Brooklyn locked hers within his and together they headed outside to the Impala. Deacon and Tristan waved them off as the Impala roared to life then sped off into the night.

"You think Mommy's gonna say yes?" Deacon asked and looked at Tristan. She nodded with certainty in her bright green depths.

Dean pulled something from under the seat and handed it to Brooklyn. She watched as a single red rose rested in her hands. Brooklyn held it to her nose and inhaled the deep sweet scent within.

"It's beautiful," she smiled over at him.

"That is but the first part of tonight's date," he waggled his eyebrows at her. Brooklyn wondered what else he had in store for her.

* * *

They sat in a cozy corner booth of Tuscan Villa focused on one another. The food was exquisite, made only of the freshest and best ingredients in the area. The linguini ala marinara was simply heaven for them. Even Dean had to admit defeat in the pasta category as this was better than his best day in the kitchen. The wine was sharp but went well with the meal they enjoyed.

"Dean, this is all wonderful. What's the occasion?" Brooklyn asked. Dean didn't answer and instead paid the bill in cash and told the server to keep the change. He then slid around and took her in his arms and drew her in.

"I want to show you how much you mean to me," he answered cryptically and cut her off with his lips. Maybe she didn't want to know what he held and instead let Dean surprise her. He gently pulled back and looked right into her eyes seeing the love she kindled for him in those clear grey depths.

"Come on let's go," he took her by the hand and slowly they waltzed through the dining room earning a few curious looks from nearby patrons. They did make for a beautiful couple some said in hushed groups as the pair passed by. Brooklyn felt empowered being out in public and not fear seeing visions of Reston taunt her. She held her chin up high and felt like royalty as the valet opened the door for her and allowed her to get in the Impala.

Dean undid his tie and covered Brooklyn's eyes catching her off guard when the soft navy blue blocked her vision.

"Dean what's going on?" She smiled over at him.

"It's a surprise," he grinned as the Impala rumbled to life and headed west to the riverfront park. Brooklyn tried peeking under the tie but Dean had secured it so no light would sneak in. She licked her lips and tapped her fingers on her legs as the Impala made several turns and stops before coming to a complete stop and going silent. Dean hopped out and raced around the front to the passenger side and opened the door for his beloved. He gently took her by the hand and guided her along the concrete path to the fountain several feet away. Brooklyn heard the distinct rush of water and figured out where she was at but didn't say anything.

She smiled as Dean slipped his tie off and revealed where she was at. The moon was full and the lights of the park burned softly all around them. As she was distracted Dean dropped to one knee and pulled the ring out.

"Brooklyn," Brooklyn looked down at Dean and the ring, stunned by what she saw. She was at a loss for words as he started to speak in a shaky voice.

"Brooklyn, we've been through a lot together the last several months. I know that nothing I do will take back what happened between us six years ago but no matter what you always had my heart and soul. I never stopped loving you and continue to fall deeper and deeper in love with you even now. It's you that I want and only you. You were meant for me as I was meant for you. Brooklyn Addison Ravenwood will you please marry me?"

Brooklyn covered her mouth with her hand as her head nodded up and down.

"Yes….yes," she said with tears rimming her eyes. Dean smiled and slipped the ring on her finger feeling as if he had somehow made things right in a way. He stood up capturing her lips with his but let her take things as far as she wanted. Dean felt her intensify things and ran her tongue along hot inner recesses of his mouth. He groaned into her mouth as she sighed softly into his. Brooklyn felt something stirring within her something she thought wouldn't happen this soon. She wanted Dean.

Brooklyn snapped back and cradled his face in her hands as she spoke in a deep husky whisper. Her eyes were wide with lust and need as his were as well.

"Let's get outta here," Dean nodded as he too felt the need bubbling within. The lovers raced back to the car with the intent on getting to a hotel but didn't quite get that far. Their hands raced and roamed over one another as Dean reached up under her skirt and ripping away the satin underwear and Brooklyn hastily undid his zipper.

"Brook are you sure?" Dean asked. Brooklyn didn't answer and lifted up then sank down on his weeping cock. She took in a sharp intake of air as she realized how long it had been. Dean steadied her body as she rocked gently against his hips. God how much each missed the touch and heat of the other's body as they made love in the front seat of the Impala. The windows fogged up shielding the lovers from any curious stares. Dean pulled her against him feeling the tip of his cock rub against the sweet bundle of nerves sending Brooklyn over into sexual ecstasy. She collapsed against Dean and cried out his name as he soon followed.

"Brook….Brook…." he whimpered and slammed his hips against hers. Hot thick ropes spilled inside her as she tightened around him milking him more and more. Dean let her stay in control as she rocked hard and faster until her body was spent and fell against him. They panted hard and battled to breathe as they held tightly onto one another. Their clothes were wrinkled and bathed in sweat but they didn't notice or even care.

Brooklyn looked down at Dean smiling in release and contentment. Dean realized they both had taken a huge step in their relationship as they continued to stay locked together and bask in the aftermath.

"Let's go home," she whispered and nipped his earlobe.

"Okay," Dean said and waited for Brooklyn to ease off his now limp cock and put on her seatbelt. The scent of sex hung heavy in the Impala as they made their way home.

They started in the living room then in the middle of the hallway before finishing up in the bedroom. For Brooklyn, making love to Dean had never been so liberating until now. She was afraid at first to be intimate with him but squashed her fears aside and now was in the throes of passion and love with the one she held dear to her heart. Brooklyn and Dean continued making love through the night falling asleep just hours before the sun cracked the horizon.

**YEAH!!!! **


	32. A Pleasant SurpriseEpilogue

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

They didn't get up until early afternoon but the house was still empty and each was glad for it. Dean was first to awaken and rubbed his eyes and looked over at Brooklyn as she slept beside him. The ring fit snug around her finger and shined when the sunlight hit it just right. Dean didn't expect sex last night but it was a wonderful surprise for him. He stretched out alongside her and closed his eyes as the ideas and plans swam in his mind. They had to pick a date and figure out all the tiny details but he and Brooklyn would get it sorted out in time. But right now, he was content having her back.

Brooklyn opened her eyes and smiled to herself. The events of the previous night replayed in her mind over and over. She felt as if the pain was behind her and finally could look forward to the future. The ring on her finger sparkled in the early rays of the morning sun. Things were beginning to go right in hers and Dean's lives.

Dean rubbed her shoulder and left an invisible trail on the back of her neck hearing her gasp then moan softly the further he went. His hand pushed away the covers exposing her naked waiting body. Brooklyn shifted onto her back looking up at her lover with wanton need filling her eyes. She reached out and stroked his face taking in every touch and feel of his body against hers. Dean crashed his swollen lips against hers in a tangled fury of lips tongues and teeth. The energy charged between them ready to burst at any moment. Dean cracked first.

He covered her body with his scared she would have a flashback or freak out but instead he was greeted with a strong willing woman who needed his touch. Brooklyn slipped a hand over his hip and around the front and gently massaged his perineum which sent shivers of excitement down her lover's spine. Dean felt his cock swell until it was fully erect and leaking droplets of precome along her inner thigh. His hips subconsciously thrusted forward and back when the small slender fingers closed around his cock and slowly pumped him in the closed palm.

"Brook…god…." Dean groaned in her shoulder. He carefully pulled her hand away then shifted his hips lower and pushed into the tight wet heat.

"Oh god… Dean…Feel so good," she whimpered. Her hips thrusted up in perfect rhythm with his as they symphony of love carried throughout the house. No one was around so they didn't care how loud they were. Dean moved his mouth around her neck and face smothering her with gentle kisses. The taste of her skin was heaven to him and he wasn't ready to leave just yet.

Sweat poured from their bodies coating the sheet pillows and comforter as the lovers rolled around and she wound up on top. Dean held her hips tightly, pulling her in to his body and Brooklyn wasn't going to deny him anything. He felt her slightly lift up then thrust down followed by a sharp gasp from above. Dean looked up, worried at first but soon realized it was a gasp of pleasure. She continued riding him hard sensing the coiling sensation forming deep inside. Brooklyn snapped her hips higher and faster before crying out at the top of her lungs.

Dean groaned and arched his back off the bed as the walls of her body clamped down around him. It created a searing friction against his cock, one that made Dean see stars in the back of his eyes. His breathing hitched then increased as his body tightened and balls coiled closer together. He tried to fight it off but nature was in charge and forced his body into orgasm. He shouted Brooklyn's name as the thick ropes shot inside of her body coating and filling the thick heat. Brooklyn could feel her lover spill his seed inside and kept her hips locked on top of his as he rode out the last few waves of release.

"It's okay Dean….just let it go," Brooklyn cooed in his ear. He wrapped his sweat soaked arms around her waist keeping her leaned over and against his chest. His hands ran up and down her back with his fingers lightly caressing her soft smooth skin. Brooklyn lifted her head up enough to lock her mouth with his in a heated hungry kiss. They weren't anxious to break apart but knew Tristan would be home soon.

"How about you and I take a nice hot shower?" Brooklyn smiled seductively. Dean grinned back and wrapped her legs around his waist and carried off to the shower.

* * *

Tristan rushed through the door searching for her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" She didn't see them in the kitchen so she sprinted down the hallway to the bedroom. Tristan froze in the doorway spying her parents resting together on the bed. Both were dressed and refreshed and now were taking in the nice afternoon. Dean looked over Brooklyn and smiled lazily at his daughter.

"Hey kiddo," Dean patted the bed. Tristan leapt up on the bed and planted her little body between theirs.

"Grandpa Grandma and I went to the movies and out for pizza!" She exclaimed happily.

"What did you go see?" Dean asked. He propped his head up on one hand.

"Avatar," she answered. "It was awesome!"

"Well I'm glad you had a good time," Dean ruffled her hair affectionately. "Your mommy and I have some news to share."

Brooklyn opened her eyes and sat up to show the ring to her daughter.

"Your daddy asked me to marry him," she announced. Tristan grappled her hand and looked at the ring pretending to be shocked.

"Really?!!?"

"Really," Brooklyn and Dean said in unison.

"I can't wait to tell Jimmy!" Tristan hoped off the bed and went to call him.

Brooklyn sighed and stretched her arms finding everything so unreal. Dean was back and Tristan had her dad in her life. She was getting married to the love of her life and her nightmare was over. Now she could worry about setting a date and planning out a wedding.

"You know, we should do something simple," Dean offered.

"You know I was thinking the same thing," Brooklyn said. "Something low key and intimate."

"Exactly," Dean leaned up and kissed her cheek. "Why don't we go tell your parents Caleb and Sam the good news?"

"Dinner?"

"Great minds think alike," Dean teased.

* * *

_Four weeks later…._

Brooklyn woke up feeling incredibly nauseous all over. She raced from the bed to bathroom and with only seconds to spare before the contents of her stomach came hurling back up. Her stomach tightened and contracted painfully as the heaving spells continued unabated. The pain was so unbearable that Brooklyn started sobbing as she vomited up bile and stomach acid.

Dean woke up hearing her moans of pain and rushed to the bathroom.

"Brook not again," Dean held her hair back and ran his other hand along her back.

"I don't think it's something I ate," she bemoaned.

"Dean I think I'm pregnant," she said taking in a sharp breath. Dean stared down at her in disbelief.

"Brook, how?" She looked up at him and shot a dirty look at him.

"Baby I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Tell you what, once you feel better we'll get you in to see the doctor."

Brooklyn nodded and flushed the toilet while Dean started filling the tub. He slid the shirt and boy shorts off her body then eased her in the hot waiting water. She sat still while he ran water over her head and hair then washed her body and hair.

"Dean, it wouldn't be bad if we had another baby would it? We have room and Tristan would love a little brother or sister. Besides, I've heard you talking to Sam about wanting another baby."

Dean knew he was caught and smirked at her.

"Yeah, I have wanted another baby but after what happened…"

"Dean, I'm alright. I mean if I wasn't, would we be doing it every night? In the Impala? Or out by the river under the stars?"

"Point taken," he conceded.

Brooklyn waited anxiously in the exam room with Dean by her side. He held her hand and felt it trembled within his. They had taken the blood sample to the lab 30 minutes ago but to the couple it seemed like hours had gone by. Their anxiety soon gave way to anticipation when the OB-GYN came in holding a folder in her hand.

"Well, we have the test results back and congratulations, you're pregnant," she smiled widely at the couple. Dean immediately took Brooklyn in his arms as this was one of the best days in his life. He was going to be a father again and this time he was going to be there every single step of the way.

"Now, we'll need to run additional blood work and do an exam before you go to make sure everything is fine," Brooklyn nodded though she hated all the poking and prodding. Dean sensed her apprehension and gently pulled away to look at her straight in the eyes. His hands slid along her face as he said these words, "Brook, I am going to be here with you every single day and every day after our baby is born."

Brooklyn nodded and wiped her eyes knowing he wasn't going to leave or abandon her as he had all those years ago. No, Dean was going to stay by her side.

Tristan was playing out front with Jimmy when the Impala pulled up.

"They're home!" She squealed and dashed to the car with Jimmy hot on her heels. Brooklyn stepped out feeling the weight of her daughter latch onto her legs.

"Hey sweetie," she looked down. Tristan reached upward but Brooklyn shook her head.

"Sorry kiddo," Tristan pouted and crossed her arms. Dean saw the disappointment on her face and scooped her up.

"Tristan, we need to tell you something," Dean said.

"You're gonna be a big sister," Brooklyn said. Tristan's mouth dropped open as did Jimmy's.

"No way!" The kids shouted out together.

"Way," Dean grinned.

"Wow," Tristan looked down at her mom's stomach. "But Mommy, your tummy's not fat."

Brooklyn chuckled and shook her head. "Well that's because the baby is really tiny and will grow inside, just you did."

Tristan giggled and hopped down from Dean's arms and hugged Jimmy tight.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" She proclaimed.

"I wish I had a brother or sister," Jimmy said slightly dejected.

"Maybe someday your mommy will meet a nice man," Tristan offered. Jimmy shrugged his shoulders but couldn't be sad for long.

"Maybe," his little blue eyes lit up.

Brooklyn and Dean watched the kids frolic around the yard, happy and energetic. She had the feeling Jimmy was going to be a bodyguard to her new addition but she was alright with that.

"Let's go tell everyone," Brooklyn slid her hand into Dean's and together they headed inside.

**This concludes this installment as the next installment will up soon!!!!**


End file.
